Détresse et Voluptés
by Merydhrae
Summary: Marianne et Willoughby tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde pense que le Colonel Brandon a le cœur brisé par cette union mais en réalité il est épris d'une autre jeune femme vivant dans le Devon, qu'il n'ose aborder pensant qu'il n'a aucune chance de la conquérir. Passera-t-il à côté de l'amour et du bonheur? Reprise des événements de Raison et Sentiments. Brandon/OC
1. Chapitre 1

1.

Elizabeth Stanford ouvrit les yeux difficilement ce matin là alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, promettant une journée des plus magnifique. Le voyage avait été long pour elle et sa famille la veille ils venaient de s'installer dans le Devon pour se rapprocher d'une des soeurs de Mr. Stanford qui commençait à laisser paraître des signes de fatigue. La famille d'Elizabeth était une famille fortunée, même très fortunée, qui avait depuis un moment quitté la campagne anglaise du Devon pour se rendre dans la capitale. Elizabeth avait 9 ans quand ils avaient déménagé, elle n'avait que de vague souvenir de cet endroit qui lui parut tout de suite être le havre de tranquillité qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait maintenant 19 ans et cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne supportait plus les mondanités de Londres et son lot d'hypocrisie et de commérages. Bien sûr elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien qu'elle y aurait droit aussi en étant dans le Devon – on ne pouvait décemment pas éviter les événements sociaux soporifiques où rivalisent les personnes les plus vaniteuses de la société quand on faisait partie de la gentry anglaise, mais se serait dans une moindre mesure. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Sachant pertinemment que sa petite sœur, Emma, ne tarderait pas à venir frapper à sa porte – mon dieu qu'elle était matinale, de qui donc pouvait-elle tenir cela ? – elle s'empressa de se lever et de sortir de ses couvertures pour commencer à se préparer. Dans le grand miroir de sa chambre se reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme mince, qui respirait l'élégante et le raffinement, dont les cheveux ondulés d'un beau châtain clair descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle devait le plus souvent les porter attachés, il n'y avait que les matins au réveil où elle les avait lâchés, un peu sauvage, reflétant parfaitement son caractère un peu téméraire, trop parfois. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert hypnotisant, aux légers reflets orangés, un regard pour lequel on l'avait souvent complimenté. Merci mais je n'y suis pour rien pensait-elle toujours quand on lui faisait la remarque.

Une fois habillée, légèrement maquillée sans trop d'excès comme elle le faisait toujours et les cheveux ramassés, elle s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le temps était radieux, un temps parfait pour peindre le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle – ce qui serait une bonne chose parce qu'elle avait lâché depuis un moment l'aquarelle pour se focaliser sur le dessin de croquis, de personnes qu'elle croisait et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement intéressante à dessiner – mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps.

Le Devon était pour elle une terre pleine de promesses, une nouvelle vie à un rythme totalement différent allait commencer pour elle et sa famille ici. L'opportunité pour elle de faire de nouvelle connaissances, de se faire de nouveaux amis, de renouer avec ses amis d'enfance avec lesquels elle avait réussi à garder le contact par courrier pendant ces 10 années qui l'avaient éloigné de cette campagne magnifique, et dirait sa mère, l'opportunité également de trouver enfin un homme qu'elle accepterait d'épouser, pour lui éviter traquas et contrariétés. Oui c'est exactement ce qu'aurait dit sa mère, car Elizabeth, avec ses 19 ans révolus, était surtout pour elle une source de tracas et de contrariétés à cause des deux demandes en mariage qu'on lui avait faites, et qu'elle avait refusé, ce qui avait mit sa mère hors d'elle.

Elle savait que la réputation qu'elle avait à Londres de jeune fille difficile et inaccessible allait la poursuivre jusque dans le Devon mais pour elle, elle n'était pas difficile, seulement exigeante. Ce n'était cependant pas l'avis de sa mère et Elizabeth savait pertinemment qu'elle ferait tout pour la marier avant la fin de l'année, ou au moins avant son vingtième anniversaire. Son père lui ne semblait pas inquiet, c'est pour ça qu'Elizabeth l'aimait tellement, et il n'était nullement du genre à lui mettre la pression et à la précipiter dans les bras du premier venu. Il savait qu'elle finirait par trouver un homme digne d'elle, qu'elle accepterait et il s'en contentait. Mais elle même n'en était plus autant persuadée à présent, elle commençait à penser qu'elle serait tôt ou tard forcée d'accepter celui qui daignerait se présenter à elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, du moins pour le moment. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait à cet instant c'était retrouver ses amis, et faire la connaisse de nouvelles personnes. Elle savait d'ailleurs qu'une autre famille venait de s'installer dans le Devon, Mrs. Dashwood et ses trois filles. C'était sa meilleure amie d'enfance Johanna qui lui en avait parlé dans la dernière lettre qui était parvenue à Elizabeth avant qu'elle ne quitte Londres.

Les filles Dashwood et leur mère habitaient depuis des années dans le Sussex, peut-être depuis toujours, et étaient venues s'installer dans le Devon suite au décès de Mr. Henry Dashwood, sur invitation de Sir John Middleton. Elizabeth avait tout de suite ressenti énormément de compassion pour toutes ces femmes, quand elle avait appris qu'elles ne se retrouvaient presque sans rien, toute la fortune de leur famille ou presque étant revenue à John Dashwood, le fils que Mr. Dashwood avait eu avec sa première épouse. La situation était d'autant plus cruelle que John Dashwood avait déjà en sa possession une belle fortune lui venant de sa mère et de sa femme. Il n'avait nullement besoin de tout l'argent qu'il avait reçu lors de du décès de son père. N'importe quel gentleman – non, avait pensé Elizabeth en lisant la lettre – n'importe quel homme censé aurait renoncé à cet argent pour voir vivre confortablement ses demi sœurs et la dernière épouse de son père. Mais John Dashwood n'était pas de ces hommes là. Sûrement avait-il était encouragé dans cette démarche par sa femme, femme vénale s'il en était, mais il n'avait aucune excuse.

Oui Elizabeth savait que Mrs. John Dashwood était vénale et que son mari était détestable au plus au point car elle avait fait leur rencontre chez des amis communs à Londres, peut de temps avant son départ. Ses parents n'avaient toujours pas été mis au courants de cette rencontre, et jusqu'à recevoir la lettre de son ami Johanna elle n'en avait pas vu l'utilité, après tout elle avait souvent rencontré des gens horripilants dans la haute société de Londres, elle n'en avait pas toujours parlé. Mais ayant appris le lien entre cet homme si égoïste et les jeunes femmes qui venaient de s'installer dans le Devon, elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler tôt ou tard. Tôt serait le mieux. Elle savait aussi que, de part leur situation délicate, et les circonstances qui avaient conduites à cette situation, les Dashwood, qui étaient déjà sous protection de Sir Middleton, allaient certainement s'accaparer les faveurs du reste de la bourgeoisie de Devon et des alentours. Il était inconcevable de se mettre cette famille sur le dos, au risque de se faire détester par toutes les personnes gravitant autour.

Cessant toutes ses réflexions, elle se décida enfin à sortir, sa sœur n'étant toujours pas venue l'importuner, et se rendit directement dans la chambre de cette dernière, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Quand elle entra, elle vit la jeune fille âgée d'à peine 10 ans, tranquillement allongée en robe de nuit sur ses couvertures, dévorant le roman qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec une assiduité qu'Elizabeth avait rarement vu chez quelqu'un – ne pouvant pas se regarder elle même dans le miroir quand elle lisait, sinon elle y aurait vu la même chose – et ne daignant même pas lever la tête vers elle quand elle entra.

-Emma ! Tu n'es pas encore habillée !?

-Tu peux parler, tu viens à peine de finir de te préparer.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un bon exemple, je suis tout le temps en retard.

-Je pense que je serai en retard aussi, tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce roman. Est ce que tu connais? lui demanda la petite fille en lui montrant la couverture.

Elizabeth eut un petit rire amusé.

-Le jour où tu auras lu livre que je ne connais pas, tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras, je m'exécuterai sur le champ. Mais ne prend pas trop tes désirs pour des réalités, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Va te préparer maintenant. Sinon mère ne cessera de me répéter que j'ai une terrible influence sur toi, et ce durant les trois semaines qui viendront.

Emma lâcha son livre, malgré tout à contre cœur et se hâta pour être apprêtée le plus rapidement possible et ainsi pouvoir reprendre sa lecture. Elizabeth lui sourit une nouvelle fois et ferma la porte de sa chambre, prenant la direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur.


	2. Chapitre 2

2.

Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger, Elizabeth surpris sa mère en pleine conversation avec deux femmes qui étaient venues leur rendre visite. La première était Lady Middleton, nulle autre que la femme de Sir. John Middleton. Jusqu'à présent, Elizabeth n'avait entendu que du bien de Sir. Middleton, et elle avait toujours imaginé que cet homme, toujours présenté comme drôle et généreux, était marié à une femme de la même trempe. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Lady Middleton était d'une grande beauté, mais une beauté dure et froide. Elle était très timide et semblait surtout se préoccuper de son élégance et de son comportement en public, faisant état de bien trop de politesse et de gentillesse pour que ce soit sincère.

La deuxième femme était Mrs. Jennings, la mère de Lady Middleton. Sa fille n'avait en revanche prit aucun trait de caractère de sa mère qui était toujours de bonne humeur, très bavarde voire même parfois un peu vulgaire, et bonne vivante semblait-il. En entrant dans la pièce, Elizabeth s'inclina, et c'est bien évidemment Mrs. Jennings qui prit la parole en premier.

-Mais qui est donc cette magnifique jeune fille! s'exclama-t-elle particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Je vous présente Elizabeth, notre fille cadette. Elizabeth, voici Mrs. Jennings et sa fille Lady Middleton, la femme de Sir. John Middleton.

-Très heureuse de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous Miss Stanford. J'étais justement en train de proposer à votre mère de vous inviter dans la demeure de mon gendre, à Barton Park pour déjeuner demain. J'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir d'être parmi nous.

-Bien évidemment. Se serait avec joie.

-Quelle délicieuse enfant. Je lance bien évidemment cette invitation sur demande de mon gendre, qui n'est malheureusement pas à nos côtés pour l'instant mais qui se joindra à nous plus tard. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, il est parti aider à l'installation des Dashwood à Barton Cottage.

-C'est une propriété qui se trouve sur vos terres, n'est ce pas? demanda la mère d'Elizabeth alors que tout le monde s'installait à table.

-Oh mais oui c'est vrai, vous n'êtes guère au courant. Les Dashwood sont des parents éloignés de mon genre. Mrs Dashwood et ses trois filles se sont retrouvées sans rien après la mort de Mr. Dashwood, toute sa fortune ou presque revenant à son fils, John Dashwood, qu'il avait eu d'un précédent mariage.

-Vraiment ? Il n'a absolument rien laissé à sa belle-mère et à ses demi sœurs ?

-Une misère ! À peine de quoi vivre, et encore. Et à peine les funérailles terminées, John Dashwood et sa femme ont récupéré la demeure de Norland. Mrs. Dashwood et ses filles sont devenues de simples visiteuses dans leur propre maison, pendant des mois. Et si ça n'avait pas été pour la gentillesse de notre cher Sir. John Middleton, qui accepte de les accueillir à Barton Cottage, elles y seraient encore.

-Pauvres femmes. Et dire qu'il y a encore des gens qui se comportent ainsi de nos jours, sans la moindre empathie pour leurs proches. Ah Emma, te voilà enfin.

La remarque de sa mère fit bien rire Elizabeth intérieurement alors que sa petite sœur salua les deux invitées, avant d'aller s'assoir. Mrs. Stanford était elle-même très près de ses sous et Elizabeth n'était pas convaincue qu'elle eût agit différemment en pareilles circonstances si elle s'était retrouvée à la place de la femme de John Dashwood. Elle cacha cependant son amusement, se contentant d'écouter avec intérêt les révélations de Mrs. Jennings. Elle était déjà au courant de tout cela, mais personne ne le savait, toutes ses informations provenaient de la lettre de Johanna. Nul doute que les bavardages presque incessants de cette femme allaient lui servir pour en savoir plus sur les habitants de Devon et des alentours.

-Une véritable honte, poursuivit Mrs. Jennings. Si je les avais eu devant moi…

-Calmez vous mère, vous allez nous faire une attaque.

C'était la première fois que Lady Middleton prenait la parole depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, sa voix était aussi froide que l'avait imaginé Elizabeth.

-Vous ne les avez pas croisé? demanda alors Mrs Jennings. Ils habitent à Londres maintenant, vous les avez certainement rencontré.

-Cela ne me dit rien, lança Mrs Stanford. Il faut dire que j'ai manqué pas mal de réceptions ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas très en forme et les dernières semaines nous avons dû organiser le voyage jusqu'ici.

Cette fois la question était clairement posée, Elizabeth n'avait pas le choix. Si elle n'en parlait pas maintenant, tôt ou tard ça allait lui retomber dessus.

-Je les ai croisé il y a deux semaines, au théâtre, lors d'une représentation privée.

Mrs Jennings écarquilla les yeux, et la mère d'Elizabeth avala sa gorgée de thé de travers avant de lui lancer :

-Mais tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

-J'ignorais que c'était si important. Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé des Dashwood avant. Et je ne vous parle pas de toutes mes rencontres, en particulier celles qui se font au théâtre. Vous dites toujours que cela vous ennui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aborder le sujet plus longuement, son père venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger, suivit par Sir. John Middleton. Ce dernier salua avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Mrs Stanford et ses deux filles avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du père d'Elizabeth.

-Alors, comment va Mrs Dashwood? demanda sa femme.

-Elle est effondrée. Il faut dire qu'elle est tombée de haut en apprenant que John Dashwood n'avait pas l'intention de les aider alors qu'il l'avait promis à son père sur son lit de mort.

-Comment ?! s'exclama Mrs Jennings.

-Et oui. Elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle s'était entretenue avec son mari peu avant sa mort, et que celui-ci lui avait assuré que elle et ses filles n'auraient aucun souci car il chargerait John de prendre soin d'elles. Elle y avait cru jusqu'au dernier moment, se reprochant même d'avoir autrefois remis en cause la générosité de son beau-fils mais finalement elle avait raison.

-Quel scandale !

-Apparemment, la femme de John aurait été l'instigatrice de tout cela. Mrs Dashwood m'a affirmé que les six mois qu'elles ont passés à Norland après la mort de Henry ont été terribles.

-Pourquoi sont-elles restées aussi longtemps, dans ce cas? demanda Mrs Jennings.

-Déjà parce qu'elle n'avaient nulle part où aller. Et je soupçonne aussi une raison personnelle, qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'exposer en détail. Je pense que sa fille aînée s'est éprise d'un de leur voisin, elle ne voulait pas éloigner Elinor de ce prétendant trop soudainement.

-Quelle femme admirable. On ne peut remettre en cause l'affection sans limite qu'elle a pour ses filles.

Tous s'accordèrent la dessus avant de changer de sujet et Elizabeth n'entendit plus parler des Dashwood jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. L'annonce de sa rencontre avec les personnes responsables du malheur de ces femmes que tout le monde semblait déjà apprécier passa presque inaperçue et elle en fut soulagée. Elle voulait tout autant apprendre à connaître Mrs Dashwood et surtout ses filles s'attarder sur sa rencontrer avec leur demi-frère cruel et sa femme n'aurait pas été le meilleur moyen de les aborder dans les meilleurs conditions.

Tout au long du petit-déjeuner, elle eut le loisir de découvrir avec plaisir que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur Sir. John Middleton était vrai. Il semblait être d'une bonté et d'une générosité sans égale et les voyages qu'il avait effectué à travers le monde, en particulier du temps où il avait servi dans l'armée des Indes le rendait particulièrement passionnant à écouter pour Elizabeth. Mrs. Stanford avait d'abord était gênée face à temps d'intérêt, s'excusant de toutes les questions que sa fille posait mais Sir. John Middleton ne voyait en elle que la jeune fille incroyablement cultivée et toujours avide de découverts qu'elle était, réjouit de pouvoir partager avec elle les nombreux récits de ses aventures qui avaient déjà depuis longtemps ennuyé les habitants du Devon.

Le rendez-vous était prit pour le lendemain, Sir. Middleton réitérant son invitation pour qu'ils viennent déjeuner, ce qui leur permettrait de faire connaissance avec les Dashwood. Elizabeth avait hâte d'y être. Elle voulait également se rendre dans le compté de Dorset pour aller enfin rendre visite à Johanna. Mais pour cela il fallait convaincre sa mère, l'affaire était loin d'être gagnée.


	3. Chapitre 3

3.

Le lendemain, l'après midi chez Sir. et Lady Middleton fut des plus délicieuses, tous appréciant la tranquillité du gigantesque domaine, le plus grand de tout le comté sans aucun doute possible. Elizabeth avait enfin pu faire la connaissance de Mrs Dashwood, une femme charmante avec de grandes qualités, très élégante, quoi que marquée physiquement – comme cela était totalement compréhensible – par les derniers événements passés qui avait été particulièrement terribles et douloureux.

Elle se sentit tout de suite très à l'aise en compagnie d'Elinor, et une complicité entre les deux était rapidement née. L'aînée des filles Dashwood avait le même âge qu'elle et partageait le même attrait qu'Elizabeth pour le dessin et la peinture. Marianne elle était un peu plus jeune, et semblait plus se rapprocher d'Elizabeth au niveau du caractère, cette dernière retrouvant une jeune femme tout aussi dynamique et passionnée qu'elle l'était, peut-être même davantage étant donnée qu'elle n'avait pas une mère aussi rigide que pouvait l'être Mrs Stanford.

Après le déjeuner, Elizabeth demanda la permission d'aller se poser dans une partie du parc pour s'adonner à son deuxième passe-temps favoris après le piano et le chant, la peinture. Elle trouva bien trop de beauté et de magnificence à la demeure des Middleton et de leurs jardins alentours pour ne pas tenter de les immortaliser sur une toile. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle fut rejointe par Elinor Dashwood alors que les autres avaient préféré rester à l'intérieur, surtout Marianne qui se préparait à donner une représentation musicale.

Depuis qu'elle habitait à Londres, Elizabeth était toujours celle que l'on abordait pour ce genre de représentation – sa dextérité au piano et sa voix angélique étant reconnues et appréciées par tous – et pour une fois elle avait apprécié que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle avait horreur de voir tous ses gens tournés vers elle, scrutant avec ferveur le moindre de ses gestes pour ensuite les commenter en son absence, d'autant plus si elle avait le malheur de ne pas jouer une note à la perfection. Le monde des salons privés londoniens était cruel, mais ici, Marianne Dashwood n'avait que des amis dans l'assemblée, elle ne risquait pas les critiques ou les commérages.

-Comment faites vous cela?! s'enthousiasma Elinor.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce travail ci délicat au niveau des rayons du soleil, la luminosité est parfaitement retranscrite.

-Je ne saurais vous dire comment j'arrive à un tel résultat. Cela apparaît sur ma toile ainsi.

-Vous avez un véritable don. J'aimerais être aussi douée que vous.

-Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous même Elinor. Votre sœur et votre mère n'ont cessé de complimenter vos travaux de peinture.

-Oui elles sont adorables. J'ignore cependant si elles sont totalement sincères.

-Je ne connais pas encore très bien Marianne mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le genre de personne à dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pense pas.

-Oui c'est exact. Vous avez admirablement bien cerné son caractère. Je suis toujours celle qui doit mentir dans les circonstances qui le demandent car elle refuse catégoriquement de faire ce que la bienséance exige.

-Elle me rappelle un peu moi, il y a encore quelques années. J'étais comme ça avant d'atteindre l'âge convenable pour commencer à envisager le mariage. À partir de là, ma mère, qui n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié ce petit côté désinvolte chez moi, a prit un malin plaisir à m'imposer des règles de vie drastiques auxquelles je ne peux pas déroger, sous aucun prétexte.

-Oui je trouve votre mère particulièrement dure avec vous. Cela doit être difficile à vivre au quotidien d'avoir une personne toujours à épier ses moindres fais et gestes pour les corriger.

-J'y suis habituée maintenant. Mais mon fort caractère ressort encore de temps à autre, ajouta Elizabeth en plaisantant.

Elinor eut également un sourire l'espace d'un instant, avec qu'un air triste ne se reflète dans ses yeux.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui pardonnez moi. C'est…le Sussex me manque. Le début d'après-midi, c'est ce que j'appréciais toujours dans notre demeure de Norland. La lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres du salon où Marianne et moi avions l'habitude de s'asseoir et converser pendant des heures.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. La situation n'est pas facile pour vous, vos sœurs et votre mère. J'espère cependant que vous finirez par vous plaire dans le Devon.

-Je m'y plait déjà. C'est un endroit charmant et ce fût une chance incroyable pour nous de pouvoir venir à Barton Cottage, quitter enfin la demeure de cette…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Elizabeth voyait bien de qui elle parlait.

-J'ai appris que vous étiez restées plusieurs mois dans votre ancienne demeure avant de venir ici.

-Oui. Nous n'avions rien trouvé d'autre. Ma mère avait des exigences bien trop importantes, les maisons qu'elle avait envisagées étaient bien au dessus de nos moyens. Il faut dire que Norland est un endroit somptueux qu'il nous aurait été difficile de remplacer, d'autant plus par une maison du même standing. Et puis…

-Et puis…?

Elinor n'ajouta rien, Elizabeth se sentit alors gênée par la curiosité dont elle avait fais preuve avec une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait finalement à peine.

-Pardonnez moi ça ne me regarde pas.

-Non ce n'est rien. Je sens que je peux avoir confiance en vous, et après tout il n'y a rien à cacher. Si nous n'avons pas quitté Norland tout de suite c'est également parce que je me suis éprise d'un jeune homme habitant dans le Sussex. Edward Ferrars.

-Edward Ferrars ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-C'est le frère aîné de Mrs. Fanny Dashwood, la femme de mon demi-frère John. Oui, je sais, lança Elinor en voyant l'air horrifié d'Elizabeth, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix à faire compte tenu de la situation, mais ces choses là ne se décide pas n'est ce pas ?

-Mais…enfin ce Mr. Ferrars…comment est-il ?

-Oh il n'a rien à voir avec sa sœur je vous assure. Il est un peu timide, je le suis moi même alors ça n'a rien de gênant, mais une fois qu'il est à l'aise on voit rapidement transparaître sa grande générosité. Il a également beaucoup de culture, il adore l'art et la peinture particulièrement. Marianne pense qu'il manque de spontanéité et de passion mais ce qu'elle recherche et ce que moi je recherche sont deux choses totalement différentes. Marianne a besoin de vivre les choses pleinement et sans retenu. Je suis bien plus réservée et trouver un homme bon et aimant me suffit grandement.

-C'est totalement compréhensible. Mais alors, le départ du Sussex a dû être d'autant plus douloureux pour vous !

-Il l'a été. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Fanny a découvert ce rapprochement entre moi et Edward, rapprochement qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié vous vous en doutez. Elle a fait de nombreuses allusions à ma situation, en disant qu'Edward, du fait qu'il n'ait qu'une maigre partie de la fortune familiale puisque le reste appartient à sa mère, ne voudrait certainement pas d'une fille sans argent et sans situation comme moi. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté, et après avoir reçu l'offre de Sir. Middleton, nous sommes partie.

-Ce Edward a laissé faire cela ! Il n'a rien dit ?

-Non. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que les sentiments que j'ai pour lui soient réciproques.

-Comment cela ?

-Il est vraiment très étrange. Il a énormément d'attention envers moi, il semble montrer certains sentiments et pourtant, il finit pas avoir une expression de profonde déception et ne tente rien.

-C'est fort étrange en effet.

Elizabeth termina son tableau alors que le soleil avait déjà commencé sa phase descendante, et il semblait tellement plaire à Elinor qu'elle lui en fit cadeau, ce qu'elle avait finit par accepter après avoir réitéré de nombreuses fois ses remerciements, trop gênée de la priver de ramener sa magnifique œuvre chez elle. Elles furent ensuite appelées pour se rendre à l'intérieur de la demeure, Marianne était sur le point de donner se représentation.


	4. Chapitre 4

4.

Tout était parfaitement bien agencé dans la salle où se trouvait le magnifique piano forte des Middleton. De toute évidence, ils avaient un large historique d'organisation d'événements mondains ou en plus petit comité à leurs actifs. Elizabeth avait pu comprendre que l'un des rares points communs qu'ils avaient tous les deux été ce plaisir à toujours être entourés et à partager avec leurs proches des piqueniques dans les jardins en été ou bien à organiser de grands bals en hiver avec toute la haute société de Devon et des comtés voisins. Sir. John Middleton appréciait par dessus tout la compagnie de tous les jeunes gens aux alentours, ce qui enchantait particulièrement Mrs. Jennings qui ne cessait de jouer les entremetteuse, toujours enthousiaste en apprenant l'inclination que pouvait avoir deux personnes et encore plus à l'annonce de fiançailles.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le petit salon alors que Marianne prenait place devant le piano. Sir. John Middleton s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui donner l'opportunité de montrer tous ses talents face à une assemblée plus jeune et dynamique mais se promit d'y remédier la prochaine fois. Il semblait apprécier la compagnie des deux filles Dashwood ainsi que d'Elizabeth dans sa demeure et s'en voulait véritablement de ne pas pouvoir leur présenter tout de suite des jeunes hommes élégants qui auraient pu faire de parfais prétendants pour elles. En croisant le regard d'Elinor, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé la même chose qu'elle, elle préférait largement se retrouvait en petit comité ainsi plutôt que de se retrouver être le centre d'intention de plusieurs hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Marianne commença à jouer et rapidement Elizabeth ne lui trouva pas le doigté délicat qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre habituellement. Sa voix également, bien que juste, ne reflétait pas toute l'émotion qui devait transparaître dans l'œuvre d'origine. Mais après tout, elle avait été habituée aux meilleures représentations de Londres, avec les plus grands artistes et musiciens, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être trop dure. Pire encore, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devenait comme les jeunes femmes qui assistaient comme elle à ces représentations dans des salons privés ou des vieux théâtres londoniens, qui critiquaient sans cesse le moindre de ses faits et gestes quand elle se retrouvait devant le piano. Et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ressembler à ces jeunes femmes. Décidemment, ils avaient déménagé dans le Devon juste à temps, sinon elle se serait elle aussi transformée en jeune fille égocentrique, prétentieuse et hypocrite comme on en trouvait partout dans la capitale. Et ça c'était hors de question.

Toujours en écoutant Marianne, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle jouait elle aussi les notes en même temps, inconsciemment, en bougement légèrement ses doigts contre la soie de sa robe au niveau de sa cuisse. Quand l'ennui l'emporta finalement, elle reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la salle, au niveau des portes ouvertes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de son siège. Un homme se dressait là, adossé contre le mur, restant au niveau de l'entrée pour ne pas perturber la représentation. Elle ne voyait que ses bottes, parfaitement cirées, puis elle remonta lentement sa silhouette, le long de ses vêtements impeccables. Son allure était irréprochable quoi que sa stature un peu stricte au goût d'Elizabeth. Quand enfin elle arriva au niveau de son visage, elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et le visage impassible.

Quand elle croisa son regard elle tourna la tête rapidement avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine au coin de ses lèvres et qu'elle ne sente ses joues rougir légèrement. Depuis combien de temps la regardait-il aussi ? Avait-il remarqué à quel point elle avait détaillé ses vêtements et sa stature ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne préférait pas le savoir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, l'air un peu triste voire mélancolique et une allure stricte. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Colonel Brandon, le vieil ami dont avait parlé Sir. John Middleton tout à l'heure. Un ami qui n'habitait pas le Devon et qui resterait donc chez eux le temps que durerait son séjour. Elle avait envie de regarder avec plus d'attention son visage mais n'osait pas tourner la tête à nouveau vers lui. C'est le propriétaire des lieux qui en lui donna l'occasion quelques secondes plus tard. Marianne avait fini sa représentation et il venait de remarquer la présence de son ami qu'il salua chaleureusement avant de commencer les présentations.

/

Le Colonel Brandon se hâta de rejoindre la demeure des Middleton, il était déjà très en retard. John Middleton lui avait parlé de la venue ce midi de cousines éloignées, dont il lui avait raconté le destin tragique et la situation délicate dans laquelle Mrs Dashwood et ses trois filles se trouvaient et il avait promis de se présenter à elles après le déjeuner pour faire leur connaissance et leur proposer toutes l'aide dont elles auraient besoin aussi longtemps qu'il resterait dans le Devon. John Middleton était un vieil ami à lui, il lui paraissait normal de venir également en aide à des membres de sa famille qui se retrouvaient dans le besoin. D'autant plus qu'il avait été particulièrement désemparé en apprenant comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans une pareille situation.

Quand il entra dans la demeure, il entendit jouer des notes au piano. On lui confirma que tout le monde était regroupé dans le petit salon pour assister à une représentation d'une des filles Dashwood. La jeune fille jouait assez bien de ce qu'il pouvait entendre en marchant dans le couloir, quoi que toutes ses notes ne fussent pas jouées avant autant d'assurance qu'elles ne devraient. La voix qui s'élevait à côté était juste, sans avoir rien d'exceptionnel. Brandon n'était pas transporté mais après tout, cette jeune fille était nouvelle dans le Devon, elle jouait devant des personnes inconnues. Elle devait être intimidée.

Quand il arriva enfin au niveau du petit salon il resta en retrait, au niveau des portes pour ne pas déranger ni interrompre la jeune fille. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa présence, bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Son regard à lui s'attarda ensuite sur l'assistance, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas comme les trois femmes au premier rang qui devaient être les Dashwood. Ni ce couple assis non loin de là où il était, ni la petite fille qui les accompagnait, ni…

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre inconnue de cette pièce. Elle ne devait même pas avoir 20 ans, ou à peine, avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains qui luisaient sous les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les fenêtres de la pièce, noués en chignon d'où se dégageait quelques mèches de chaque côté de son visage aux traits fins. Il ne voyait pas bien ses yeux, elle était de profil et elle écoutait plus par politesse que par engouement ce qui était joué devant elle. Sa peau semblait particulièrement douce, et ses lèvres étaient fines et légèrement rosées. Il déglutit difficilement.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur sa silhouette, que laissait à peine entrevoir sa magnifique robe, assez cependant pour en distinguer des courbes magnifiques avec une taille fine et une poitrine qu'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer généreuse. Elle était d'une grâce et d'une élégance qu'il avait rarement vue, même lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Londres. Il s'attarda sur sa main gauche, qui bougeait délicatement au rythme de la musique, elle rejouait elle-même le morceau inconsciemment. Une musicienne passionnée pensa-t-il tout de suite.

La jeune femme remarqua enfin sa présence – l'ennui semblant avoir pris le dessus sur les règles de politesse qui l'avaient poussé jusque là à écouter l'autre jeune femme sans laisser vagabonder son regard ou ses pensées – ses yeux se posant tout d'abord sur ses bottes. Il la vit le détailler avec curiosité de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent enfin, l'espace d'une seconde cependant car elle détourna les yeux aussitôt. Il la vit rougir, ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible qu'elle ne l'était, ce qu'il avait cru impossible quelques secondes auparavant, puis il la vit sourire légèrement. Pourquoi donc souriait-elle ainsi ? Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'attarder davantage sur la question. Subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée. C'est son ami qui le ramena à la réalité en se levant promptement de sa chaise pour venir le saluer.


	5. Chapitre 5

5.

-Ah Brandon, vous voilà enfin ! Je ne vous attendais plus.

-Excusez mon retard cher ami. J'ai eu bien plus de choses à gérer que je ne l'avais pensé au départ.

-Vous avez loupé une merveilleuse représentation.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en entendant les dernières notes, dit-il poliment.

-Voici Mrs Dashwood, ajouta Sir. Middleton alors que la femme s'approchait. Et ses trois filles, Miss Elinor Dashwood, Miss Marianne et Miss Margaret.

Toutes les quatre s'inclinèrent devant le Colonel qui en fit de même avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth et ses parents. Maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, il pouvait voir ses yeux verts magnifiques et il déglutit à nouveau difficilement, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher l'émoi qu'il ressentait face à la beauté de la jeune fille. Personne ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué cependant, à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, savoir qui elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait dans le Devon.

-Et voici des amis de la famille, originaire du Devon et de retour après avoir vécu une dizaine d'année à Londres. Je vous présente Mr. Stanford, sa femme Mrs. Stanford et leurs deux filles, Miss Elizabeth et Miss Emma.

-Très heureux de faire votre connaissance Colonel Brandon, lança Mr. Stanford. Sir. John Middleton ne cesse de nous complimenter sur votre personne.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elizabeth aurait juré qu'il l'avait regardé à ce moment là. Elle lui sourit, mais bien qu'il ne lui rende pas ce sourire, elle cru voir une étincelle étrange apparaître dans ses yeux. Certainement le fruit de son imagination, le visage du Colonel restait totalement impassible.

-Je ne suis cependant pas sûr que Sir. Middleton soit tout à fait objectif quand il parle de moi.

-Balivernes Brandon ! Vous savez très bien que ce que je dis de vous est toujours la vérité. Vous êtes bien trop modeste cher ami, comme toujours. Mais venez tous, je vous en prie, suivez moi, nous allons prendre une bonne tasse de thé.

Tous allèrent s'installer dans un autre salon, beaucoup plus agréable avec ses canapés moelleux, sa grande cheminée – qui n'avait aucune utilité pour le moment, le mois d'aout commençant à peine – et ses tapisseries et tableaux. Tous s'assirent autour de la table, où tout avait déjà été dressé pour le thé. Elizabeth se retrouva entre sa mère et Mrs. Jennings, en face d'elle s'étaient installés le Colonel Brandon et Sir. Middleton. Tous entamèrent des discussions différentes avec les personnes assises à côté, les hommes dévièrent rapidement sur la saison de chasse puis sur la politique alors que les jeunes femmes conversaient surtout sur des sujets d'ordre culturel. Elizabeth participait avec intérêt, tout en garder une oreille tendue pour se tenir informée de ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la table.

-Et comment se porte votre domaine du Delaford, Brandon ?

-Toujours aussi bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tout est plutôt calme en cette saison même je dois dire. Je vais juste avoir quelques affaires à régler avant l'hiver, comme chaque année.

-Il est vrai que le Dorset est magnifique à cette période de l'année. Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas rendu.

-Vous savez que vous y êtes toujours les bienvenus, vous, Lady Middleton et votre fils.

-Vous habitez dans le Dorset? lança un peu trop soudainement Elizabeth.

La phrase n'avait pu lui échapper, mais consciente qu'elle venait d'interrompre leur discussion, ses joues virèrent au rouge et elle s'excusa.

-Mais enfin Elizabeth, ce ne sont pas des manières! s'exclama sa mère, l'ayant trouvé un peu trop enthousiaste à parler ainsi du Dorset. Elle savait cependant pourquoi.

-Inutile de lui en vouloir Mrs. Stanford. Je comprend l'engouement qu'elle peut avoir pour une telle région, dit Sir. Middleton amusé.

-Vous connaissez le Dorset, Miss. Elizabeth ?

C'était la première fois que le Colonel s'adressait à elle directement, et il lui sembla qu'il avait livré une véritable bataille en son fort intérieur avant de prononcer ces mots, même s'il elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui donnait cette impression. Elle rayonnait comme jamais, heureuse de pouvoir converser avec lui mais surtout d'apprendre qu'il vivait dans le même comté que Johanna. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire le trajet en sa compagnie. Cela ne manquerait pas de rassurer ses parents, un militaire haut gradé à ses côtés étant la meilleure garantie de sécurité qu'ils pouvaient avoir et cela lui permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté et le sale caractère de sa mère.

-Oui je connais très bien le Dorset. C'est une région merveilleuse, j'y ai passé mes plus beaux été durant mon enfance et…

-Inutile de jouer les hypocrites devant le Colonel et Sir. Middleton, Elizabeth. La seule raison pour laquelle vous adorez le Dorset, c'est parce que Johanna White vit là-bas.

-Non c'est faux ! Et je ne joue pas les hypocrites. Il est vrai que c'est la présence de Johanna dans la région qui m'a poussé à y aller la première fois, mais si je n'avais pas trouvé l'endroit aussi enchanteur, je n'aurais pas eu autant de plaisir à y retourner aussi souvent, même pour aller la voir.

Elle n'avait jamais supporté ce trait de caractère chez sa mère – d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas grande chose qu'elle appréciait chez elle et elle remerciait le ciel chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion d'avoir pris le caractère de son père – quand elle tentait toujours de la dénigrer et la rabaisser. Et elle ne l'appréciait particulièrement pas ce jour là qu'ils se retrouvaient en présence de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils seraient amenés à côtoyer régulièrement.

-Si vous le dites, lança sa mère, mettant ainsi fin au débat.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Sa mère s'était déjà donnée en spectacle, les mettant elle et les autres personnes autour de la table mal à l'aise. Mrs. Jennings reprit cependant la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère en s'adressant à toute la famille Stanford.

-Quoi qu'il en soit le domaine du Colonel est une vraie petite perle. La prochaine fois que vous vous rendez dans le Dorset, vous devez absolument y passer.

-Mère enfin ! C'est au Colonel de choisir qui il a envie de voir sur son domaine ou non, lança Lady Middleton excédée par le comportement de sa mère.

-Mais enfin je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de problème, nous sommes entre amis ici. N'est ce pas Colonel ?

-En effet Mrs. Jennings. Et je serais ravi de vous accueillir au Delaford quand il vous plaira, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mr. Stanford puis vers Elizabeth.

-Vous voyez ma chère !

-Vous ne lui avez pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème, ajouta le Colonel. Vous êtes d'ailleurs tous les bienvenus ajouta-t-il, principalement à l'intention des Dashwood.

-De toute façon nous ne faisons que rarement le déplacement jusqu'au Dorset, trancha Mrs Stanford. Elizabeth y allait souvent l'été quand elle était plus jeune, son père l'emmenait là-bas et venait la récupérer ensuite mais ce n'était plus possible depuis Londres. Vous n'etes donc pas prête d'y retourner, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière n'ajouta rien, se contentant de porter sa tasse de thé brûlante à ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée.

-Si ce n'est que pour le déplacement jusque là-bas, je peux vous y conduire, proposa le Colonel.

Elle faillit s'étrangler et reposa la tasse, la main tremblante, se tournant vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je dois m'y rendre à la fin de la semaine pour gérer quelques affaires personnelles, si cela vous convient.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé Colonel, lança Mrs. Stanford. Il faut qu'elle apprenne que tous ses caprices ne peuvent pas toujours se réaliser.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, je dois faire le trajet de toute façon. Et je ne vois pas cette demande de rendre visite à une amie d'enfance après plusieurs années de séparation comme un caprice. Je n'irai cependant pas à l'encontre de votre décision et si vous préférez qu'elle reste dans le Devon, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Mrs. Stanford allait répondre mais c'est le père d'Elizabeth qui prit la parole et cette dernière lui en fut instantanément reconnaissante.

-Le fait qu'elle parte pour le Dorset quelques jours n'est pas le problème en soi. Au contraire, ce qui nous inquiétait surtout c'était l'organisation du trajet mais à vos côtés nous savons qu'elle ne risque rien. N'est ce pas ma chère ?

-Oui, souffla à peine Mrs. Stanford. Mais le Colonel vit dans le Dorset, il n'est que de passage dans le Devon pour quelques jours. Qui la ramènera à la maison après son séjour chez les White ?

-Il me paraissait évident que si j'escortais Miss. Elizabeth jusqu'au Dorset, je m'emploierais également à vous la ramener dans les meilleurs délais, répondit le Colonel.

Elizabeth lui sourit, reconnaissante, mais sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir rendre les armes si facilement.

-Et qu'entendez vous par les meilleurs délais ?

-Et bien cette fois si je ne resterai pas longtemps dans mon domaine du Delaford, je comptais m'y installer une semaine tout au plus, le temps de régler les affaires courantes avant de revenir ici. On m'attend à Londres de toute façon début septembre. Si cela vous convient Miss. Elizabeth.

-Oui une semaine se serait parfait! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous n'en avez aucune idée, lança sèchement sa mère. Vous n'allez pas imposer votre présence toute une semaine chez les White.

-Bien sûr que non. Les White m'ont déjà invité chez eux en disant que j'étais la bienvenue, aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira. Je ferai parvenir un courrier à Johanna pour lui demander et je sais qu'elle me répondra tout de suite. Dans deux jours je pourrais vous confirmer si je peux faire le voyage Colonel.

-Cela semble parfait de mon point de vue.

-Merci Colonel. C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part! Père? demanda-t-elle, car après tout même si sa mère été d'une autorité peu commune c'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient non plus.

-Voilà qui est réglé, s'exclama Mrs. Jennings très enthousiaste comme si c'était elle même qui allait prendre part au voyage.

Elizabeth sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère, c'est elle qui avait un regard noir à présent.

-Vous avez de la chance que le Colonel soit si serviable, dit-t-elle finalement. Vous avez intérêt à bien vous comporter pendant le trajet.

-Cela va de soi, lança Elizabeth en reprenant une gorgée de thé, cette fois un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Colonel Brandon était particulièrement satisfait de sa proposition, heureux de voir Elizabeth si rayonnante et si reconnaissante alors qu'il ne faisait là rien de particulier. Il se surprit à être également très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ce voyage jusque dans le Dorset alors que depuis le temps, c'était devenu un trajet d'un ennui peu commun pour lui. Elizabeth Stanford éveillait chez lui des choses qu'il pensait enfouies depuis bien longtemps voire des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenties et qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir de sa vie. Il en fit d'ailleurs les frais le soir même quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la pièce adjacente à sa chambre, que Sir. Middleton lui concédait également lors de ses séjours pour qu'il s'en serve de bureau, et dans laquelle il s'était rendu en début de soirée pour répondre à des courriers urgents après s'être excusé auprès de toute l'assemblée.

Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Elizabeth, seule, en face de lui.

-Miss Elizabeth ? Que fais-vous ici ?

-Est ce que je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr mais…

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, il n'y avait personne d'autre alors il referma la porte avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer au domaine, je voulais vous saluer et vous remercier une fois encore pour votre généreuse proposition.

-Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose pour moi je vous assure.

-Mais pour moi, dit elle en s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres, ça a énormément d'importance.

Il avait la gorge serrée, maintenant cependant son self-control malgré la proximité qui était maintenant la leur.

-Miss. Elizabeth je…

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris par surprise, il ne réagit pas, bien trop abasourdi parce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle les retira quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement déçue par son manque de vigueur. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu plus tôt dans l'après-midi il avait secrètement désiré gouter à ses lèvres mais maintenant qu'elle s'offrait à lui, il ne trouvait bien évidemment pas cela convenable.

-Que faites vous ?

-Cela ne se voit pas ?

Elle reposa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, dans un baiser bien plus appuyé que le précédent. Il voulu la repousser mais en sentant la caresse si douce de sa langue sur la sienne il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder à ses pulsions et à ses désirs. Accueillant son baiser comme il se devait, il y répondit avec encore plus de passion, alliant douceur et fermeté jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de plaisir dans ses bras. Quand il se détacha enfin, il vit ses lèvres, gonflées par le plaisir, trembler comme le reste de son corps alors qu'il avait lui même du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il voulu goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres si délicieuses mais avant de pouvoir se pencher de nouveau vers elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux, mettant un certain temps à reconnaître la pièce où il se trouvait. Il avait toujours la respiration saccadée mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Elizabeth, et encore moins d'un quelconque échange de baisers sulfureux. Son esprit venait de lui jouer un tour. À la fois frustré de ne pas avoir pu véritablement goûter à ses lèvres mais heureux de savoir que tout ceci n'était que pure invention de son esprit pour ne pas avoir à subir les conséquences qu'un tel acte aurait apporté s'il s'était véritablement produit, il alla ouvrir la porte. Une des gouvernantes de Sir. Middleton lui annonça que les Stanford et les Dashwood allaient prendre congés et qu'ils l'attendaient pour le saluer. Il la remercia et passa sa veste qu'il avait enlevé pour être plus à son aise avant de descendre rejoindre l'entrée de la maison, se disant que ce scénario était bien plus crédible que de voir Elizabeth monter seule le rejoindre près de sa chambre.


	6. Chapitre 6

6.

À la fin de la semaine, comme promis, le Colonel Brandon se présenta à la demeure des Stanford peu avant son départ pour le Dorset. Elizabeth avait bien évidemment obtenu l'accord de Mr. et Mrs. White pour venir passer quelques jours chez eux, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de son amie Johanna. Quand il arriva au niveau du perron, les domestiques étaient encore en train de préparer les affaires de la jeune femme et il fut immédiatement surpris par le nombre de bagages qu'elle avait décidé d'emporter avec elle. Au moment où il descendit de son cheval, Elizabeth apparut en haut des escaliers extérieurs. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'été très légère dans les tons turquoise et avait ses cheveux attachés en chignon, comme la plupart du temps, avec quelques mèches détachées de chaque côté de son visage. Comme toujours, un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres elle respirait la joie de vivre.

-Colonel, vous êtes là. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, lança-t-elle s'en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miss. Elizabeth. Je vois que vous êtes en plein préparatif.

-Oui je suis désolée, tout n'est pas encore prêt mais se sera bientôt fini. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à descendre quelques livres.

-Très bien. Je suis pourtant surpris je pensais…Il fut interrompu par un des domestiques qui portait à bout de bras des objets imposants, obligeant le Colonel à s'écarter légèrement. Je pensais vous avoir dit que notre séjour dans le Dorset ne durerait qu'une semaine. Je dois revenir dans le Devon le week-end prochain.

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais bien compris.

Le Colonel regarda un instant autour de lui et esquissa un léger sourire, ce qu'Elizabeth voyait pour la première fois. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait emporter une quantité aussi importante d'effets pour un séjour d'une semaine, mais cela l'amusait. Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait pu apercevoir autre chose que le masque impassible qu'il portait tout le temps. Elle lui sourit à son tour, comprenant sa surprise face au nombre d'affaires qu'elle emportait et tenta de le rassurer.

-En effet, le voyage sera un peu chargé à l'aller. J'ai ramené énormément de choses de Londres pour Johanna.

-Je vois.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle à vois basse, consciente qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler préalablement.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon n'est ce pas? dit-il en cachant son amusement.

Les joues d'Elizabeth virèrent aux rouges alors qu'elle baissait la tête, l'air extrêmement gênée.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Il voulait vraiment la rassurer pour qu'elle cesse de se sentir coupable, mais ils furent interrompus par Mrs. Stanford, qui avait l'air particulièrement remonté en descendant les marches du perron. Elizabeth fit un pas en arrière dans un mouvement de recul pour se placer légèrement derrière le Colonel.

-Et voilà, je vous avais prévu pourtant Elizabeth. Mais comme toujours vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur alors que le Colonel s'inclinait pour la saluer. Colonel Brandon, je suis tellement navrée de voir Elizabeth vous retarder dans votre trajet jusqu'au Dorset. Elle est vraiment têtue, et se permet toujours d'être en retard, peu importe les circonstances.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta cette dernière, c'est seulement que…

-Inutile de vous trouver des excuses. Le Colonel est bien aimable de vous permettre de faire ce voyage, la moindre des choses auraient été de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps.

Elizabeth allait protester de nouveau mais c'est le Colonel Brandon qui prit la parole en premier.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je vous assure Mrs. Stanford. Le voyage jusqu'au Dorset n'est pas long, si nous avons quelques minutes de retard ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes bien trop aimable Colonel. C'est tout à votre honneur mais j'aimerais juste qu'elle fasse plus d'efforts pour bien se comporter en société, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Elizabeth. Et non comme une jeune fille égocentrique qui ne fait pas attention aux autres.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Et bien vous devriez faire davantage d'efforts pour le démontrer.

Mrs. Stanford se tourna ensuite vers le Colonel alors que les dernières affaires d'Elizabeth étaient installées dans les malles.

-Je compte sur vous pour avoir un œil sur elle Colonel Brandon. Je sais que vous avez de nombreuses choses à gérer dans votre domaine, mais s'il y a le moindre souci durant le séjour, j'espère que vous nous en ferez part à Mr. Stanford et à moi même dès votre retour.

-Mère! lança Elizabeth exaspérée.

-N'ayez aucune crainte Mrs. Stanford. Vous serez informée du moindre manquement de votre fille.

Il s'inclina devant elle pour prendre congé, voyant que tout était en place pour le voyage et il aida Elizabeth à s'installer dans la voiture de la famille. Il remonta ensuite à cheval et ils prirent la route pour le Dorset. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, le Colonel passant la majeur partir du temps à donner des directives à ses hommes ou à saluer les personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent sur la route et qu'il connaissait pour la plupart alors qu'Elizabeth était plongée dans un nouveau roman dont elle avait fais l'acquisition un peu avant de partir de Londres. Le Colonel connaissait parfaitement le trajet entre les deux comtés et ils entrèrent rapidement dans le Dorset, dont le sentier principal d'accès traversait de grandes forêts épaisses et des campagnes fleuries.

-C'est magnifique, s'exclama Elizabeth qui avait passé sa tête par une fenêtre en apercevant les ruines d'une ancienne demeure abandonnée, recouverte depuis des années par des plantes au milieu de le forêt aux arbres centenaires qu'ils traversaient.

Devant son enthousiasme, le Colonel Brandon s'arrêta et fit stopper la voiture pour qu'Elizabeth puisse descendre et voir d'un peu plus près ce qui se dressait devant eux.

-Cela pourrait faire un très beau tableau, lança le Colonel alors qu'Elizabeth ne quittait plus les ruines des yeux, comme subjuguée.

-Oui j'aimerais beaucoup peindre cet endroit.

-Vous pourrez sans doute le faire. La maison des White n'est qu'à une demi heure d'ici.

-C'est vrai ? Se serait fantastique. Je demanderai à Johanna si elle veut m'accompagner. Depuis le temps elle doit connaître par cœur cette forêt.

-C'est vrai qu'on se lasse rapidement, même des plus belles choses. Mais vous êtes amies, elle acceptera de vous accompagner. Et il y a d'autres très belles vues entre ici et leur demeure qui pourraient faire de très belles œuvres à l'aquarelle.

-Vraiment?

-Vous allez les apercevoir un peu plus loin, quand on sortira de la forêt.

-De la voiture on ne voit pas grand chose malheureusement.

-Oh…heu…

Il sembla hésita un instant puis lui tendit sa main.

-Vous voulez monter ?

-Comment ? Avec vous ?

-Vous n'aurez pas de meilleure vue que celle que l'on a à cheval.

À son tour elle hésita mais finit par se laisser tenter et déposa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il l'aide à monter à ses côtés. Le contact avec sa peau, d'une douceur exquise, le fit frissonner mais elle ne le remarqua pas, bien trop impressionnée par sa position si élevée. Le Colonel avait en effet un magnifique cheval pur-sang, de très grande taille, qui donnait une incroyable sensation de hauteur une fois installé dessus, à laquelle peu de gens étaient confrontés de manière générale. D'ailleurs le cheval, peu familier avec ce genre d'usage, trop habitué depuis des années à n'être monté que par son propriétaire, esquissa quelques mouvements un peu brusques. Elizabeth, assise en amazone, eut peur de basculer et s'agrippa au Colonel en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

-Est ce que ça va? demanda-t-il alors que le cheval commençait à se calmer.

-Oui merci. J'ai juste eu peur de basculer.

-Je suis désolé, il n'est pas aussi nerveux normalement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

-Parce que vous faites souvent monter les jeunes filles avec vous pour leur faire faire une balade, demanda-t-elle amusée ?

-Non c'est…c'est la première fois.

-C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il nerveux, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Certainement.

La gorge serrée, il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de refreiner ses ardeurs en se reculant légèrement. Elizabeth, elle, enleva ses bras autour de sa taille et baissa la tête, voulant profiter de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir autour d'elle. Quand ils sortirent enfin du sentier au milieu de la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une magnifique clairière adjacente à un gigantesque près particulièrement fleuris et au loin, trônait une grande bâtisse qu'Elizabeth reconnu tout de suite.

-C'est la maison de Johanna. Je la reconnais !

-En effet, c'est bien la demeure des White.

-Et vous, est ce que vous habitez loin ?

-Non juste en face, le Delaford se trouve derrière la colline que vous voyez là-bas. Je n'aurai donc aucun mal à vous chaperonner comme l'a demandé votre mère.

Il avait esquissé un nouveau sourire en disant cela mais cette fois Elizabeth ne le vit pas, elle avait la tête baissée.

-Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. Et il est bien sur évident que je ne compte pas vous suivre toute la semaine Miss. Elizabeth.

-Je sais bien. C'est juste que…

-Que…?

-Ma mère. Parfois elle m'insupporte vraiment. Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à l'une de ses crises ce matin.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle fait cela pour votre bien.

-Mon bien ? On voit à quel point vous ignorez comment elle est.

-Peut-être. Mais jusque là je n'ai vu dans son comportement que les agissements d'une mère qui veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses filles.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien que vous répondiez parfaitement aux codes édictés par la bonne société anglaise pour que vous ne soyez pas rejetée par les gens appartenant au même cercle social et que vous puissiez faire un mariage digne de vos attentes et de vos espérances.

-Et c'est d'un ennui…

Cette fois il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, succin mais bien réel, et elle le trouva encore plus attirant quand il était ainsi, un peu plus décontracté. Même si elle devait admettre que son côté gentleman un peu coincé lui allait comme un gant et lui donnait déjà beaucoup de charme.

-Est ce que votre mère était comme cela elle aussi, demanda-t-elle ? Pardon je…je n'aurai pas dû demander.

Elle s'en voulu aussitôt, consciente que malgré les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu et il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec elle.

-Non ça ne fait rien. En réalité j'ai très peu connu ma mère. Je suis rapidement rentré en école militaire et je suis parti pour les Indes quand j'étais très jeune. Quand je suis rentré elle nous avait déjà quitté.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Oui je m'en suis un peu voulu de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec elle. Mais en réalité je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Je comprends.

-Mais j'ai toujours quelques souvenirs de ma jeunesse, et j'ai toujours en tête l'image d'une femme douce et attentionnée. Avec un fort caractère mais d'une grande bonté.

-Ça avait l'air d'être une femme formidable.

-Elle l'était. Tout du moins elle a été une mère merveilleuse. La figure tranchante et autoritaire chez les Brandon, c'était mon père et je ne sais pas s'il a véritablement mesuré un jour la chance qu'il a eu de l'avoir comme épouse.

-C'est souvent comme cela je trouve. Les hommes qui ne se rendent pas compte des qualités de leurs femmes.

-Oui. Je suis assez d'accord, dit-il l'air grave. En tout cas s'il était conscient de sa chance mon père ne l'a jamais montré, ni à ma mère, ni à mon frère et moi.

-Vous avez un frère?!

-J'avais un frère. Il est mort il y a une dizaine d'année. Peu de temps après sa femme.

Une lueur étrange était passée dans les yeux du Colonel quand il avait ajouté ces derniers mots, mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Elle était de toute façon bien trop touchée et déboussolée d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu tous les membres de sa famille, elle même n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si elle perdait son père, Emma sa petite sœur et sa sœur aînée qui habitait à Londres et qu'elle n'allait plus revoir aussi régulièrement qu'avant mais qu'elle gardait dans son cœur malgré tout.

-Alors vous…vous n'avez plus personne ? Plus aucun proche ?

Elle fut surprise de voir sa propre vue se brouiller, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle savait qu'elle était facilement touchée par l'histoire de personnes qui avaient vécu des choses douloureuses dans leur vie mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi triste pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine quelques jours. Une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche, que le Colonel s'empressa d'essuyer avec son pouce. Il était lui aussi très touché par la détresse qu'éprouvait la jeune femme après avoir appris la disparition de ses proches. Elle était comme sa mère, d'une grande bonté.

-Miss. Elizabeth, ne pleurait pas je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai de très bons amis, qui sont comme des frères pour moi. Et j'ai de la famille éloignée qui vient me rendre visite régulièrement. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir triste pour moi.

-Vous devez me trouver idiote, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Non pas du tout. Je dois avouer que je suis très touché. Mais cela me fait de la peine de vous voir dans un tel état. Et il ne faut pas que votre amie Miss. White vous vois comme cela, elle va croire que c'est de ma faute et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle a un fort caractère.

Elizabeth éclata de rire à son tour, après avoir imaginé Johanna se présenter comme une furie devant le Colonel pour lui demander des comptes sur l'état de son amie. Ce dernier fut soulager de l'entendre rire, il préférait la voir ainsi qu'en sanglots.

-Je préfère ça.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la demeure des White, suivi de près par la voiture qui contenait toutes les affaires d'Elizabeth et à peine arrivés au niveau du perron, Johanna fit son apparition. Elle avait des cheveux roux bouclés, de grands yeux noisette et des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Le Colonel, lui, descendit de son cheval et attrapa Elizabeth par la taille pour l'aider à descendre, délicatement, alors qu'elle avait déposé ses mains sur ses bras pour s'en servir comme appui.

-Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vous en prie.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de profiter plus longtemps de ce moment, Johanna avait dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son amie, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

-Lizzie ! Oh mon Dieu ça y est tu es là, je n'arrive pas à la croire. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Mr. et Mrs. White étaient également sortis de chez eux pour les rejoindre, le Colonel Brandon s'inclina devant eux pour les saluer, ce qu'ils firent également avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Cette dernière les salua à son tour, en les remerciant de l'accueillir toute une semaine chez eux.

-C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillons Elizabeth, lança Mrs. White. Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ici et il y a largement assez de place, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.

-C'est très gentil à vous.

-Je vois que vous avez fais le voyage depuis le Devon en charmante compagnie.

-Oui, le Colonel Brandon a gentiment accepté de me servir d'escorte pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Colonel, vous devez être épuisé par le voyage. Pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas déjeuner avec nous pour vous reposer un peu ?

-C'est très aimable Mrs. White mais le Delaford n'est vraiment pas loin et j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler durant mon séjour dans le Dorset. Je vais vous laisser.

-Très bien c'est comme vous voulez.

Il s'inclina de nouveau pour les saluer, et fit de même vers Elizabeth, qu'il eut du mal à quitter du regard, et Johanna, cette dernière s'adressant à lui avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

-Vous saluerez votre ami Mr. Grant pour moi.

-Oh. J'ignorais que vous le connaissiez.

-J'ai récemment fait sa connaissance lors d'un dîner mondain.

-Très bien. Je ne manquerai pas de lui transmettre votre bon souvenir.

Il s'inclina de nouveau et s'éloigna.

-Tu viens Lizzie ! On va passer à table, tu dois avoir faim.

-Attends un petit instant.

Elle s'approcha du Colonel avant qu'il ne monte sur son cheval.

-Colonel Brandon !

-Miss Elizabeth ?

-Je voulais…je voulais seulement vous remercier, une fois de plus, pour m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici.

-Ce n'était rien vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour si peu.

-Si j'insiste. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'escorter, le trajet aurait été beaucoup plus rapide si vous aviez été seul et vous l'avez proposé de façon spontanée, sans rien attendre en retour. C'était très gentil à vous.

-Je vous en prie.

-Et je voulais vous remercier aussi pour la balade à cheval, elle a été très agréable pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Est ce que j'aurai l'occasion de vous voir pendant ce séjour dans le Dorset ? Je sais que vous allez être très occupé mais…

-À vrai dire j'ai de la famille qui sera de passage fin de semaine prochaine. Ils ne restent que quelques jours puisqu'ensuite ils continuent leur voyage et j'avais prévu d'organiser un pique-nique vendredi pour l'occasion, avant leur départ. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, se serait un plaisir de vous compter parmi les invités.

Elizabeth se faisait une joie de participer à cet événement, mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider. Tout dépendait de l'emploi du temps de Mr. et Mrs. White. Elle se tourna vers eux et à son grand soulagement, Mr. White accepta l'invitation avec grand plaisir.

-Parfait. Je vous vois vendredi dans ce cas.

-À vendredi.

Il remonta à cheval et lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de s'éloigner le long du chemin qui menait à l'entrée du domaine.


	7. Chapitre 7

7.

-Alors, raconte moi, comment s'est passé ton voyage? s'exclama Johanna alors qu'elles s'installaient elle et Elizabeth sur une balancelle, dans un coin du jardin à l'abri pour être sûre de ne pas être entendues.

-Sans le moindre problème. Je pensais que se serait plus long que cela, j'avais seulement un vague souvenir du trajet où je m'ennuyais mais j'étais beaucoup plus jeune.

-Je suis surprise de voir que le Colonel a accepté de t'escorter jusqu'ici.

-Ah bon ? Depuis que je le connais il renvoi plutôt l'image de quelqu'un de serviable et d'attentionné.

-C'est vrai mais il reste souvent seul, il est très renfermé et pas toujours très sociable.

-Oui ça aussi j'avais remarqué. Mais il s'est comporté comme un vrai gentleman tout le temps qu'a duré le voyage.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas là. Et c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez sympathisé. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas été invitées à ce pique-nique vendredi prochain.

-Et tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de revoir ce Mr. Grant si vite, ajouta Elizabeth en souriant à son amie, l'air malicieux.

Cette dernière se mit a rougir mais cela n'allait pas dissuader Elizabeth de lui poser des questions, elle voulait absolument tout savoir.

-Alors ? Tu vas te décider à me dire qui est cet homme, et ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé encore bien sûr. Arthur Grant est formidable, j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera là vendredi pour que tu puisses faire sa connaissance.

-Où l'as tu rencontré ?

-Lors d'un dîner organisé par des amis à mes parents, la semaine dernière.

-Vous avez pu converser tous les deux sans être interrompus?

-Non malheureusement. Sa mère et sa sœur ne semblent jamais vouloir trop s'éloigner. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elles attendent de le voir marié, et ce depuis un moment, alors elles veulent vérifier ses fréquentation. Il a fêté ses 31 ans en début d'année, il commence à avoir la pression de son entourage.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose pour toi, s'il est pressé, il fera sa demande rapidement.

-Encore faut-il qu'il soit intéressé.

-Pourquoi, tu as des doutes ?

-Non mais il est comme son ami le Colonel, il n'est pas très expressif. Ils ont grandi ensemble tous les deux, et ils ont à peu de choses près le même caractère.

-Dans ce cas là je suis déjà presque assurée de bien m'entendre avec lui. Et il suffit qu'il t'entende chanter pour tomber sous le charme. Tu as la plus belle voix que je connaisse. Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion quand on ira chez le Colonel.

-Je le ferai uniquement si tu m'accompagnes au piano. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ces représentations où je dois me présenter devant autant de monde comme cela.

-Oui je le sais, s'exclama Elizabeth en rigolant. Sur ce point là nous sommes pareilles.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à converser et rigoler, heureuses de pouvoir enfin se retrouver après une séparation aussi longue. Johanna fut particulièrement touchée de voir tous les cadeaux qu'Elizabeth lui avait ramené de Londres, car même si le Dorset était un endroit charmant, sur certains aspects, principalement du point de vue matériel, il n'était pas aussi riche que d'autres comtés voisins et bien évidemment beaucoup moins riches que la capitale.

Les premiers jours du séjour d'Elizabeth dans le Dorset passèrent ensuite rapidement, beaucoup trop au goût des deux amies qui profitèrent malgré tout du temps particulièrement propice pour se balader, et dans le cas d'Elizabeth redécouvrir un peu la région et pouvoir peindre les magnifiques paysages qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir en arrivant. Elle ne revit pas le Colonel jusqu'au vendredi suivant, une fois qu'elle arriva chez lui pour le pique-nique, mais elle savait qu'il avait énormément de choses à gérer et qu'il n'allait pas être disponible durant son séjour.

En arrivant dans le domaine du Delaford accompagnée de Johanna et de ses parents, Elizabeth fut tout de suite émerveillée par les lieux. L'endroit n'était pas aussi luxurieux que les demeures qu'elle avait l'habitude de visiter mais c'est ce qu'elle appréciait grandement avec le Delaford. Tout le domaine était merveilleusement bien entretenu, avec des pelouses impeccables et offrait une tranquillité sans pareille grâce aux murs qui entouraient tout le jardin et les grands arbres qui cachaient la bâtisse depuis la route. Elizabeth appris peu de temps après que le jardin de derrière comportait de nombreux arbres fruitiers et qu'il était délimité par un bois du muriers et un grand canal faisant de l'endroit un lieu enchanteur au cadre de vie des plus confortable.

Quand ils arrivèrent il y avait de nombreux invités déjà présents qui conversaient encore en sortant des calèches et des voitures ou bien qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la bâtisse pour pouvoir rejoindre le jardin de derrière où serait organisé le pique-nique. Toute la bonne société du Dorset et des alentours était présente, et bientôt tous les codes propres à cette société qu'Elizabeth avait voulu fuir en vain en partant de Londres s'imposèrent à elle sans grande surprise. La plupart des commérages étaient dirigés vers la bonne tenue du domaine par le Colonel, et surtout sur ce que l'endroit lui rapportait.

-Vous vous rendez compte, 2000 livres par an, lança une vieille dame en montant les marches du perron à quelques mètres d'Elizabeth et Johanna !

-C'est un revenu exceptionnel. D'autant plus en sachant que le Colonel n'a absolument aucune dette. Le domaine est totalement auto-suffisant, il ne dépend de rien d'autre.

-Une prouesse pour notre époque. Le Colonel sait comment gérer ses affaires.

En arrivant dans la pièce de vie principale, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elizabeth fut un magnifique tableau accroché dans un des coins, que personne ne semblait remarquer. Elle décida de s'approcher pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer, Johanna, elle, était un peu plus loin avec ses parents pour saluer des connaissances du Dorset. Obnubilée par la peinture, elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, ni aux conversations des personnes qui traversaient la salle pour se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière de la demeure. Elle n'entendit d'ailleurs pas non plus l'échange entre le propriétaire des lieux et un de ses amis à quelques pas de là.

-Ah Christopher, vous voilà enfin. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

-C'est un plaisir partagé Sir. Ashford.

-Quand repartez vous du Dorset ?

-Demain déjà.

-Demain ?

-Je repasse rapidement par le Devon pour y récupérer quelques affaires et ensuite je pars pour Londres lundi à la première heure.

-Je vois.

-Je suis navré de ne pouvoir resté plus longtemps, malheureusement, certaines obligations m'obligent à me rendre dans la capitale. Je devrais y rester un certain temps.

-Je comprends mon jeune ami. Après tout, il faut bien que la gestion d'un endroit aussi merveilleux que votre domaine du Delaford vous apporte certaines contraintes. Sinon nous serions tous jaloux. Vous avez fait des merveilles avec cet endroit, depuis le décès de votre frère.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bien. Je vous laisse accueillir vos invités, nous nous verrons un peu plus tard.

Elizabeth entendit quelques pas dans son dos, de quelqu'un qui s'avançait vers elle avant que la personne ne se racle la gorge timidement.

-Bonjour Miss. Elizabeth.

Elle reconnu immédiatement cette voix grave, à la différence que cette fois elle laissait transparaître une certaine émotion. Elle se retourna et fut enchantée de voir le Colonel Brandon devant elle.

-Bonjour Colonel. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment s'est passée votre semaine ?

-Aussi bien que je l'avais espéré je vous remercie. Et votre séjour ?

-Merveilleux. Le Dorset est aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, et nous avons pu rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec Johanna. Je regrette seulement que la semaine soit passée si vite, nous partons déjà demain.

-Oui je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous permettre de rester plus longtemps auprès de votre amie.

-Non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser !

Dans un élan soudain, sans réfléchir, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé une main sur son torse quand elle avait vu sa profonde déception, main qu'elle retira presque aussitôt.

-Je…Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir venir ici si tôt, sans vous ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Voyant qu'elle était gênée par le geste qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir juste avant il tenta de changer de sujet pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

-Je vois que vous êtes particulièrement intéressée par ce tableau.

-Oui, s'exclama-t-elle, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Je n'ai jamais vu un coup de pinceau pareil, les textures, la luminosité. C'est très étrange, voire même déstabilisant.

-Je l'ai ramené des Indes il y a 10 ans quand je suis revenu en Angleterre. C'est un style de tableau que vous ne trouverez pas facilement aux alentours. Sauf chez Sir. Middleton peut-être, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il était vraiment charmant quand il souriait. Sentant que cette fois c'est lui qui commençait à être gêné, perturbé par le regard qu'Elizabeth lui lançait, il reprit à nouveau la parole.

-Comment trouvez-vous le Delaford ? Vous n'en avez vu qu'une petite partie mais, cela vous donne une idée d'ensemble des lieux.

-Votre domaine est somptueux Colonel. Mrs Jennings n'exagérait pas, c'est une vraie perle, un havre de paix où il fait bon vivre, on s'en rend compte tout de suite.

-Je suis content que l'endroit vous plaise.

-Et encore, si j'ai bien compris je n'ai pas vu les meilleurs atouts de votre Manoir. J'ai cru entendre parler d'un bois, d'un canal et d'une quantité importante d'arbres fruitiers très rares dans le jardin à l'arrière, dit-elle en souriant.

-En effet. Je vous y conduis si vous le voulez, ajouta-t-il en lui proposant son bras.

Sans hésiter, elle le saisit avec douceur en passant son propre bras autour de celui du Colonel et tous deux se dirigèrent de l'autre côté du Manoir, où s'étaient déjà installés de nombreux convives. Le Colonel Brandon n'eut pas l'occasion de lui faire découvrir les autres splendeurs du Delaford, la plupart des invités voulant à tout prix s'entretenir avec lui avant son départ le lendemain il était très apprécié par tous les habitants du comté et par sa famille éloignée. Après s'être excusé auprès d'Elizabeth de ne pouvoir rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps, il descendit les quelques marches menant au jardin pour rejoindre ses convives et jouer son rôle d'hôte. Elizabeth lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Johanna qui avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement.

-Je n'en peux déjà plus de toutes ces mondanités. J'espère que la suite sera plus intéressante.

-J'ai trouvé ça déjà assez intéressant, lança Elizabeth sans quitter le Colonel des yeux.


	8. Chapitre 8

8.

Le cadre enchanteur du Delaford et le temps merveilleux firent du pique-nique un événement exceptionnel, ravissant chacun des convives présents ce jour-là. Johanna attendit un long moment de pouvoir apercevoir Mr. Grant, mais finalement, elle apprit en écoutant une conversation qu'il ne se présenterait pas, il était déjà parti pour Londres quelques jours auparavant. Elizabeth, elle, pu faire la connaissance d'une partie de la famille du Colonel, de la famille éloignée qui vivait dans les comtés voisins mais qui ne semblait pas partager l'amour du Colonel pour les choses simples mais malgré tout raffinées. Elle les trouva pour la plupart grossiers, prétentieux et sans aucun goût prononcé pour la musique ou la peinture, même s'ils tentaient vainement de laisser paraître le contraire. Le Colonel n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement leur compagnie non plus mais Elizabeth savait que trop bien qu'on ne choisissait pas les membres de sa famille, et que la bienséance exigeait d'en supporter la présence de temps à autre.

Elle et Johanna eurent le temps de se balader dans les jardins, de voir les fameux arbres fruitiers dont tout le monde parlait, de visiter le pigeonnier et les écuries avant que la journée ne se termine et que l'heure du départ ne se présente. Johanna et ses parents avaient déjà salué le Colonel et attendaient Elizabeth dans leur calèche.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux moment Colonel. L'après-midi a été des plus délicieuse dans votre charmant domaine.

-Merci à vous d'avoir accepté mon invitation Miss. Elizabeth. Je suis heureux que vous ayez passé un agréable moment. Je regrette encore de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps à vos côtés.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Vous êtes très apprécié par tous ces gens, et ils n'ont pas la chance de vous voir souvent.

-Oui.

-Je devrais y aller, Mr. et Mrs. White m'attendent pour rentrer.

-Bien sûr. Je…je passerai vous prendre demain, en début d'après-midi, pour que vous puissiez profiter des derniers instants avec Miss. White.

-L'après-midi ? Oh Colonel, c'est très gentil à vous mais vous n'êtes pas obligé.

-Je sais. Mais rien ne nous oblige à partir tôt le matin. C'était nécessaire à l'aller car j'avais de nombreuses choses à régler, mais nous pouvons nous permettre d'arriver un peu tard demain dans le Devon.

-Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part. Et Johanna sera ravie également.

-J'en suis persuadé. Je vous laisse la rejoindre ainsi que ses parents et je vous dis à demain.

-Au revoir.

Le soir même, le calme était revenu dans le Manoir du Delaford. Certains parents éloignés du Colonel étaient restés sur les lieux pour se reposer avant de repartir également le lendemain pour la poursuite de leur voyage mais l'heure était maintenant bien avancée, et tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf le Colonel, qui était en train de boire un verre de whisky en regardant dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sentit une main passer sur sa chemise, dans son dos, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et il frissonna. Il savait pertinemment que rien de tout cela n'était réel et pourtant, il commençait déjà à sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, tous ses sens en ébullition.

Il posa son verre sur une commode installée non loin, puis il se tourna et il la vit, Elizabeth, qui se tenait là devant lui. Du moins c'est ce que son esprit tentait de lui faire croire. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas réel, il avait l'impression de sentir son parfum et son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il avait pensé que cette semaine dans le Dorset allait être particulièrement pénible pour lui, persuadé que ses fantasmes mettant en scène Elizabeth allaient s'intensifier du fait qu'il allait passer plusieurs jours sans la voir mais en réalité ce fut tout le contraire.

Du fait peut-être de toutes les affaires qu'il avait à régler, il n'avait que très peu pensé à elle, et encore moins rêvé d'elle la nuit. Mais maintenant que tout était un ordre, ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne, Elizabeth. D'autant plus qu'il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi avec elle, la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés ayant ravivé tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir au fond de lui jusqu'à présent. Elle lui sourit, son regard vert pénétrant plongé dans le sien alors qu'elle venait de déposer ses mains sur son torse. Le contact avec le coton de sa chemise parut ne pas plaire à la jeune femme qui s'employa rapidement à la déboutonner.

Quand elle déposa de nouveau ses mains sur son torse, il frissonna sous le contact de sa peau douce avec la sienne et il passa ses bras derrière son dos pour pouvoir la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il se pencha délicatement et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux qui dura un long moment, aucun des deux ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre. Elle caressa son torse lentement jusqu'à passer ses mains derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir se coller un peu plus à lui, si c'était possible. Il l'agrippa au niveau de la taille pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, avant de sentir son bas ventre se durcir sous le plaisir de ses caresses.

C'est certainement ce qui le ramena à la réalité, une réalité dans laquelle il avait toujours son verre de whisky à la main, assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre et non pas debout près de la fenêtre. Reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, il soupira en reprenant une autre gorgée. La proximité qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth quelques heures auparavant recommençait à lui faire perdre la tête, et il commençait à s'inquiéter sur les effets qu'allait produire la jeune femme sur sa santé mentale.

Le lendemain matin, il récupéra Elizabeth chez les White comme convenu en début d'après-midi, à l'heure prévue, miraculeusement. Les deux amies s'enlacèrent les larmes aux yeux, se promettant de ne pas attendre longtemps pour se revoir, puis Elizabeth monta dans la voiture et ils prirent la route. Comme à l'aller, le trajet se passa sans encombre, malgré le temps horrible et l'averse qui s'abattit sur eux dans l'après-midi et ils atteignirent le Devon en début de soirée. Conscient qu'Elizabeth regrettait déjà le Dorset, d'autant plus quand il vit son regard quand sa mère arriva sur le perron, il lui proposa de l'emmener le lendemain matin dans un coin de la forêt qui bordait le sentier, qui pourrait faire un magnifique décor pour une œuvre à l'aquarelle.

-J'ai bien pris conscience que vous avez renoué avec votre amour pour la peinture et le dessin durant votre séjour dans le Dorset. Et je pense que vous serez enchantée par le cadre de cette forêt.

-Se serait avec grand plaisir Colonel !

-Le mieux serait cependant de nous y rendre en début de matinée, sinon vous n'aurez pas une bonne luminosité.

-Très bien. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

-Parfait. Rejoignez moi demain chez Sir. Middleton. 9h me paraît être un horaire convenable.

Il lui sourit, puis salua Mrs. Stanford qui avait préalablement donné son accord pour qu'il puisse passer la matinée avec Elizabeth avant de quitter leur domaine au galop. Le lendemain matin elle se présenta chez Sir. Middleton à 9h précise, mais tout ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Le Colonel apparut sur le perron, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, son cheval l'attendant à l'entrée de la demeure. Il semblait pressé, et parut surpris de la voir se présenter à lui.

-Miss. Elizabeth…Bonjour.

-Bonjour Colonel. Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir, vous aviez déjà oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous, demanda-t-elle amusée ?

-Oui…je…non. Je suis désolé, nous allons devoir remettre notre sortie à plus tard.

-Comment ça? lança-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Je me rends chez les Dashwood, j'ai appris que Miss. Marianne s'était blessée à la cheville hier lors d'une sortie en campagne.

-Est ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Elizabeth véritablement concernée par l'état de la jeune femme.

-Oui tout va bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait une légère entorse d'après ce que Sir. Middleton m'a dit. Mais elle est tout de même très préoccupée, tout comme sa mère.

-Mais si ce n'est qu'une simple entorse, cela ne change rien que vous y passiez ce matin ou cet après-midi, alors que vous m'avez assuré que je devais me rendre dans la forêt maintenant si je voulais avoir le meilleur cadre possible.

-Miss. Elizabeth enfin…je ne peux décemment pas aller vagabonder dans la forêt uniquement parce que vous vous êtes remise à la peinture alors que Miss. Marianne est bloquée chez elle.

-Et pourquoi pas si vous passez la voir cet après-midi? demanda Elizabeth, qui commençait à trouver sa galanterie exaspérante.

Ne faisant pas cas de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il monta sur son cheval avant de lui lancer un regard très dur.

-Les Dashwood sont des cousines à Sir. Middleton, qui est un très vieil ami à moi. La moindre des choses est que j'aille voir comment Miss. Marianne se porte après son accident. Votre comportement me surprend. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi votre mère a parlé de vous en vous traitant de jeune femme égoïste qui ne fait pas attention aux autres.

-Comment osez-vous…!?

-C'est en tout cas ce que vous démontrez.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Et bien peut-être que j'en sais suffisamment.

Ne comprenant pas qu'Elizabeth était simplement déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer ce moment privilégié avec lui, il s'éloigna sans un dernier regard vers elle. Il savait qu'il venait de tenir des propos très durs mais il n'avait pas menti, si elle était le genre de femme à ne pas se soucier des malheureux d'autrui, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à en apprendre davantage sur elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

9.

Elizabeth était particulièrement contrariée par ce changement de programme inopiné, sans parler du comportement du Colonel mais elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu changer ses plans, elle était bien décidée à se changer les idées en allant peindre l'endroit dont il lui avait parlé. Elle trouverait le lieux à coup sûr en suivant ses indications qui avaient étés très claires. En sortant de Barton Park, confortablement installée sur son cheval, son nécessaire à dessin dans sa sacoche non loin, elle prit le petit sentier à droite qui menait à la forêt se trouvant entre le domaine et Allenham, un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle avait souvent entendu parlé.

Après seulement quelques mètres, elle tomba sur un cavalier qui venait en sens inverse. Il ne semblait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, le visage angélique, l'air charmeur. Elizabeth ignorait tout de cet homme, mais en le voyant ainsi, elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'attirer les faveurs de toutes les jeunes femmes où il vivait. Il n'était pas du Devon, c'était certain. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il stoppa la marche de son cheval, elle fit de même, et il lui lança un grand sourire.

-Et bien, en me levant ce matin, j'ignorais que j'allais faire une rencontre aussi charmante que celle s'offrant à moi à l'instant.

Bien plus amusée que séduite par les propos du jeune homme, Elizabeth ne peut refreiner un léger rictus qu'il prit certainement pour de la gêne car il ne sembla nullement offensé.

-Est ce que vous tentez toujours de séduire les jeunes femmes que vous rencontrez avec ce genre de tournures ?

-Seulement les plus belles que j'ai la chance de croiser.

-Et cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

-Ces derniers temps, cela semble arriver bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

Il reconnaissait sans gêne qu'il se comportait avec frivolité régulièrement avec plusieurs jeunes femmes depuis quelques temps et il n'en avait même pas honte. C'était décidemment un étrange personnage.

-Au moins vous êtes honnête.

-Et c'est une qualité des plus admirable, n'est ce pas, Miss…?

-Stanford. Elizabeth Stanford. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-John Willoughby, répondit-il en s'inclinant, un large sourire dessiné de nouveau sur son visage.

Il avait énormément de charme, elle devait le reconnaître. Certainement un peu trop de bagou mais après tout, à son âge, qui n'en avait pas ? Son sourire devait faire des ravages partout où il passait et son regard perçant lui faisait étrangement ressentir à la fois de la quiétude et de l'anxiété. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une chose pareille.

-Vous n'êtes pas du Devon, n'est ce pas? poursuivit-elle.

-Non. Ma demeure est dans le Somerset mais je me rends souvent à Allenham chez une de mes parentes. C'est le domaine qui est juste à côté de celui des Middleton, à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici en continuant sur ce sentier.

-Oui j'en ai souvent entendu parlé.

-Je passe souvent par le Devon et il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu pourtant.

-C'est parce que nous vivions à Londres il y a encore peu de temps. Nous ne sommes revenus dans le Devon qu'il y a quelques jours.

-Je vois. Et cela vous plait-il ?

-J'ai grandi ici, je n'en garde que de rares souvenirs car j'ai vécu davantage à Londres mais j'apprécié énormément le Devon oui.

-J'en suis ravi. Bien, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir mettre fin à cette conversation, à mon plus grand regret. Mais je vais rendre visite à une jeune femme que j'ai secouru hier, et je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre.

Une jeune femme secourue la veille. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, le Devon n'était pas si grand que cela et Barton Cottage se trouvait juste derrière la colline.

-C'est donc vous le sauveur de Miss. Marianne.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ici aussi. Je suis heureux de savoir que l'on vous a parlé de moi.

-Mais c'est déjà une heure bien tardive pour vous rendre là-bas. N'avez vous pas peur que d'autres se précipitent à son chevet avant que cela ne soit votre cas ?

Il y avait eu une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix quand elle avait dit cela, elle le savait, parce qu'elle venait de repenser au Colonel.

-J'ai fais une halte pour récupérer quelques fleurs que Miss. Marianne apprécie particulièrement.

Il lui montra le bouquet qu'il avait placé à sa ceinture, il était composé de nombreuses fleurs que l'on trouvait dans le près voisin. Il n'était pas aussi élégant et garni que celui du Colonel, mais il était allait les cueillir lui même. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Marianne mais elle savait que cette attention l'enchanterait, elle préférait les choses bien plus naturelles.

-Et je doute que quelqu'un se rende là-bas avant moi. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ces dames Dashwood ne sortent pas beaucoup de chez elle, et elles n'ont pas énormément de visite.

-Et bien il y a au moins une personne qui s'est rendu là-bas avant vous.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

-Le Colonel Brandon vient de quitter la demeure de Sir. Middleton, un bouquet également à la main.

-Ce cher Brandon, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je plains cette pauvre Miss. Marianne qui va devoir supporter sa présence à Barton Cottage, même si se sera pour un court instant.

-Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement l'apprécier.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas. C'est que je le déteste profondément et qu'il me le rend bien.

-Et d'où vient donc toute cette rancœur mutuelle ?

Il lui sourit à nouveau et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, pas assez pour paraître offensant malgré tout mais suffisamment pour mettre Elizabeth mal à l'aise, ce qui la poussa à faire un mouvement de recul, très léger cependant, que Willoughby ne remarqua pas.

-Un jour je vous raconterai tout cela. Mais pour l'instant, je dois me hâter, il est temps que je secoure cette jeune demoiselle Dashwood une deuxième fois, des griffes de l'ennui que provoquera la visite de Brandon cette fois.

Sa prétention n'avait aucune limite, Elizabeth avait rarement vu cela chez un homme, même les plus hautain de la capitale.

-Je vous laisse vous rendre au chevet de votre demoiselle en détresse dans ce cas, lança Elizabeth.

-Cela n'enlève cependant rien au plaisir que m'a procuré notre rencontre. J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir Miss. Elizabeth.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Parfait. À bientôt dans ce cas.

Il continua son chemin alors qu'Elizabeth le regardait s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du sentier. Elle avait été déstabilisée par cette rencontre, et ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de Willoughby. C'était un jeune homme charmant, de bonne famille, elle savait qu'une grande famille vivant à Allenham, il allait probablement hériter d'un magnifique domaine et de beaucoup d'argent, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez lui. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir eu une telle impression alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait discuté que quelques minutes.

Elle décida que, quand elle en aurait l'occasion, elle demanderait plus d'informations à son sujet à Sir. Middleton, qui connaissait tout le monde à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, pour se faire une idée plus précise du genre d'homme qu'il était. Pour l'heure, elle se remit en chemin pour trouver l'endroit dont le Colonel avait parlé, qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle fit une magnifique peinture, probablement l'une des plus belles qu'elle ai jamais faite, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser cependant que la matinée aurait été bien plus agréable s'il elle avait pu la passer en compagnie du Colonel.

/

L'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur John Willoughby se présenta à elle jours plus tard, lors d'une visite de Sir. Middleton chez eux. Elizabeth avait déjà parlé de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme à ses parents, et c'est sa mère qui amorça la conversation sur ce sujet, au plus grand soulagement d'Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas laisser transparaître trop d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

-Ah oui, John Willoughby, je le connais très bien. Sa tante ne vit pas très loin, à Allenham. Mais il vient dans le Devon au moins une fois par an.

-Est-il fréquentable? demanda tout de suite la mère d'Elizabeth.

-Mais oui absolument ! Il est totalement digne de confiance, très cultivé, et l'hériter d'une des plus riches familles de la région. C'est également un cavalier et un chasseur hors pair. Peu de gens l'égalent dans ces domaines je pense, mise à part le Colonel bien sûr, de part sa formation militaire.

-Il m'a dit que lui et le Colonel se détestaient. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais entendu. J'ignore pourquoi. Brandon aurait pu paraître jaloux de la vigueur et de la beauté que lui n'a jamais vraiment eu alors que Willoughby n'en manque pas mais j'ai du mal à la croire.

-En effet.

-Mais vous posez énormément de question sur ce jeune Willoughby, lança Sir. Middleton amusé. Vous seriez vous éprise de lui, Miss. Elizabeth ?

-Non ! Non bien sûr que non! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, un peu trop peut-être. Je suis curieuse voilà tout.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne pense pas que vous auriez eu votre chance. Miss. Marianne est tombée folle amoureuse de lui après qu'il l'ait secouru. Et je pense que ses sentiments sont réciproques, Willoughby est venu lui rendre visite tous les jours depuis l'accident.

-C'est idiot. Elizabeth peut avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut, si elle déniait s'intéresser davantage à son avenir amoureux.

-Mère, je vous en prie !

-Votre fille est magnifique Mrs. Stanford, beaucoup la considère même comme la plus belle jeune femme du comté, voire même des comtés voisins. Mais face aux sentiments de deux jeunes gens, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Miss. Marianne et Willoughby semblent s'être parfaitement trouvés. Pauvre Brandon, il va avoir le cœur brisé en rentrant de Londres.

-Il s'était également épris de Miss. Marianne? demanda Mrs. Stanford.

-Hélas oui. Cela me fait déjà de la peine d'imaginer ce qu'il va ressentir à son retour, en apprenant qu'elle est tombée folle amoureuse d'un autre, et d'un homme qu'il déteste par dessus tout.

-C'est lui qui vous a dit qu'il aimait Miss. Marianne? demanda Elizabeth.

-Inutile qu'il me le dise, d'ailleurs il n'en aurait jamais parlé, pas même à moi. Mais je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il éprouve des sentiments pour une jeune femme. J'avais vu la même chose avec Eliza Williams à l'époque. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait plus jamais aimé personne après ce premier amour, mais il semblerait que son cœur lui joue un mauvais tour une deuxième fois.

-Eliza Williams?

-Oui. Hum…mais pardon je vous ennui avec toutes mes histoires. Parlons plutôt de ce pourquoi j'étais venu, je compte organiser un dernier pique nique au début du mois prochain, pour profiter au maximum de cette arrière saison splendide qui s'offre à nous, j'espère que…

Elizabeth n'écouta pas la reste, perdue dans ses pensées. À l'instant même où elle avait vu le Colonel, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui, mais maintenant, elle commençait à regretter que Sir. Middleton lui ait parlé de sa vie passée et de ses sentiments. Il était amoureux de Marianne, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, tenté d'apprendre à le connaître car elle appréciait sa compagnie, alors que lui n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête, Marianne. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Et en pire, quelques jours auparavant, elle n'avait porté aucune attention à la blessure et à l'état de santé de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Quelle image pouvait-il avoir d'Elizabeth désormais ? Une image terriblement négative, c'était certain. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il s'était emporté contre elle ce matin là.

Et cette Eliza Williams ? Qui était elle ? Le premier amour du Colonel d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. La première femme à lui avoir brisé le cœur, alors que la deuxième, Marianne, était sur le point de le faire, dès son retour de Londres. En pensant à ces deux femmes qui avaient obtenu l'amour du Colonel, c'est son cœur à elle qui se serra. C'était idiot, après tout, elle le connaissait à peine. Mais elle se sentait terriblement bien à ses côtés, et même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer suffisamment de temps avec lui, elle savait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'était le premier homme pour lequel elle semblait ressentir quelque chose, mais lui ne l'aimait pas. Si elle ne chassait pas rapidement ses sentiments et ses désirs naissants pour lui, c'est elle qui allait avoir le cœur brisé cette fois.


	10. Chapitre 10

10.

Comme l'avait prévu Sir. Middleton, il fut un temps radieux jusqu'à début Octobre, et c'est avec une grande joie que lui et Lady Middleton purent organiser leur dernier pique nique de la saison, avant que le froid ne s'installe et qu'ils ne s'activent à la préparation des grands bals de l'Hiver. La plupart des convives étaient installés dehors, alors qu'un peu plus loin, dans les jardins, Elinor était en train de peindre, avec à ses côtés, Marianna et le Colonel – récemment rentré de Londres – qui avaient l'air en grande conversation.

-Regardez moi ces deux là, ça sent le mariage dans l'air, lança Mrs Jennings amusée, visiblement pas au courant de la récente inclination de Marianne pour Willoughby.

Ce qui était plutôt étonnant puisqu'elle était toujours la première au courant de tout ce qui se passait, et particulièrement quand cela avait un lien avec les sentiments des jeunes gens du Devon et des alentours.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Mrs Jennings, lança Lady Middleton. Marianne Dashwood s'est récemment éprise de John Willoughby qui était de passage dans le Devon. Si un mariage a un jour lieu entre le Colonel et une fille Dashwood, se sera avec Elinor.

-Non Elinor est déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme qui vit près de Norland, s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood.

-Comment cela? questionna Mrs. Jennings, qui n'avait pas prêté attention plus que cela à ce que venait de dire Mrs Dashwood. Miss. Marianne et John Willoughby ? Je tombe malade une semaine et je manque une chose aussi capitale que cela ! Et personne ne me dit rien !

-Si on ne vous a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'y a encore rien d'officiel. Et qu'avec votre manie de vouloir marier tout le monde, vous pourriez mettre ces jeunes gens mal à l'aise.

-Willoughby n'a pas publiquement exprimé ses sentiments ?

-Ni publiquement, ni clairement à Miss. Marianne non plus. Même s'il n'y a aucun doute possible, vu les attentions qu'il lui porte depuis septembre.

-Je crois que Sir. Middleton et vous Lady Middleton allaient devoir rapidement organiser un bal pour remédier à cela.

-Il semblerait en effet, lança cette dernière. Vous connaissez John Willoughby Mrs. Stanford ?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le rencontrer, c'est un homme charmant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Comme je le disais à Mrs. Dashwood la dernière fois, Elizabeth l'a rencontré il y a quelques semaines, à son retour de voyage dans le Dorset.

-Oui c'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant en effet. Miss. Marianne n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Ah Colonel, s'exclama Lady Middleton alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers le petit groupe, ayant laissé les deux sœurs toujours un peu plus loin dans le jardin pour qu'elles passent un moment ensemble ! Auriez vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher mon mari ainsi que Mr. Stanford et sa fille Miss. Elizabeth dans le grand salon ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à déjeuner.

-Bien sûr Lady Middleton.

Il s'éloigna vers la bâtisse, n'entendant pas les dames le complimenter sur le fait qu'il était toujours aussi serviable, toujours prêt à rendre service. Il n'y pouvait rien il était comme cela, mais parfois cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'il supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être toujours irréprochable, et il ressentait parfois le besoin de ne pas se comporter comme l'exigeait la bienséance, surtout quand il se trouvait en compagnie d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth…Durant toutes les semaines qu'il avait passé à Londres, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Il s'en était finalement voulu d'avoir tenu les propos aussi durs qui avaient été les siens la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il savait que c'était une jeune femme extraordinaire, d'une grande bonté, toujours prête à aider quiconque. Il monta les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre, pour la première fois depuis leur altercation il allait la voir. Il avait absolument besoin de lui parler.

/

Dans le grand salon, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Elizabeth s'extasiait devant les objets que Sir. Middleton lui montraient, des objets qu'il avait ramené des Indes et qui étaient tous liés à des histoires plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Son père aussi semblait tout aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, même s'il le montrait moins et Sir. Middleton était heureux de pouvoir partager cela avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps que les habitants du Devon s'étaient lacés d'entendre les récits relatant ses aventures et plus personne ne s'intéressait à ses reliques.

Le dernier objet qu'il leur avait montré était un sabre à la lame affutée et à la poignée incrustée de diamants qu'il avait récupéré lors d'une expédition dans la jungle profonde au Sud du pays. Elizabeth tenait toujours le sabre dans ses deux mains, il semblait peser une tonne, elle avait du mal à le soulever.

-Mais si tout cela vous intéresse Elizabeth, il y a de nombreux ouvrages que vous pourriez emprunter au Colonel Brandon. Je dois avouer que, même si je suis celui qui a ramené le plus de trésors, le plus cultivé ça a toujours été lui, et il a ramené de nombreux tableaux et surtout des livres pour ajouter à sa collection, qui comptait déjà des milliers d'ouvrages.

-Des milliers ? Il a vraiment une bibliothèque aussi fournit ?

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Dans une salle immense de son domaine, sur plusieurs étages. Il ne vous a pas fais visité le Delaford quand vous vous êtes rendue avec lui dans le Dorset ?

-Non, souffla Elizabeth en baissant la tête.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle adorait lire et qu'elle était toujours enthousiaste à découvrir de nouveaux ouvrages d'auteurs encore inconnus pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à lui montrer cette bibliothèque. Rapidement elle se tourna pour faire dos à son père et à Sir. Middleton, pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

-J'avais bien eu l'intention de vous montrer cette bibliothèque, mais j'ai manqué de temps pour cela, lança une voix derrière elle, qui semblait venir de l'entrée de la pièce.

Les larmes dans les yeux d'Elizabeth disparurent aussitôt. Cette voix grave et profonde…il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle aurait pu la reconnaitre entre milles. Cette voix qu'elle adorait tant. Elle se tourna lentement et il était là, devant elle. Ils avaient passé des semaines sans se voir, cela lui avait parut une éternité, et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau devant elle, les sentiments naissant qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de son être refirent surface en une fraction de seconde. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, il était toujours aussi séduisant.

-Ah Brandon, vous voilà enfin !

-Bonjour Sir. Middleton, Mr. Stanford. Miss. Elizabeth, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Je commençais à penser que vous étiez fâchés à vous voir passer autant de temps avec ces demoiselles Dashwood et non avec votre vieil ami de toujours, lança-t-il amusé.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est toujours un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie Sir. Middleton.

-J'espère bien. Comme à la bonne époque. J'étais justement en train de partager certains de mes récits de l'époque des Indes avec nos invités. Qu'ils ont apprécié à leur juste valeur, ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Je suppose que c'est Lady Middleton qui vous envoi.

-En effet. Il semblerait que le déjeuner soit presque prêt.

-C'est parfait.

Il commença à sortir de la salle, suivi de près par Mr. Stanford mais le Colonel l'interrompit avant qu'il ne passe les portes du grand salon.

-Mr. Stanford, m'autorisez vous à m'entretenir avec Miss. Elizabeth un moment, seul à seul ?

-Heu, et bien, oui. Je suppose que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Merci infiniment.

Il regarda sa fille un moment, qui était restée silencieuse depuis que le Colonel était arrivé mais elle lui sourit, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Il lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la salle en les laissant tous les deux. En réalité elle avait longtemps redouté le moment où elle se retrouverait de nouveau devant lui. Il était rentré de Londres quelques jours plus tôt mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir. Et quand elle et ses parents étaient arrivés chez les Middleton un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était déjà à l'autre bout du jardin, avec Marianne et Elinor.

Elle était de plus en plus gênée, car il ne prenait toujours pas la parole. Pourtant c'était lui qui avait demandé à s'entretenir avec elle. Qu'allait-il donc lui dire ? Allait-il s'excuser pour la façon dont il lui avait parlé ? Allait-il s'expliquer en lui parlant de ses sentiments pour Marianne ? Ça, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le supporter. Voyant qu'il était toujours hésitant, elle tenta d'engager elle-même la conversation.

-Votre séjour dans la ville s'est il déroulé comme vous l'espériez ?

Ce n'était pas le sujet de conversation le plus enthousiasmant mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

-Pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu non. Ce fut même l'un des pires de ma vie.

-Vous m'en voyez navrée.

Navrée elle l'était, sincèrement. Et sa question lui parut soudain complètement idiote. Bien sûr que son séjour avait dû être horrible, il avait dû quitter le Devon tout en sachant très bien que Marianne était blessée et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il avait dû se sentir terriblement impuissant. Elle se demanda aussitôt s'il était au courant pour Marianne et Willoughby. Elle espérait que quelqu'un l'avait mit au courant le jour de son arrivée. C'était certainement ce qu'avait fais son ami Sir. Middleton.

-Miss. Elizabeth je…

Il fit un pas vers elle mais s'arrêta, avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

-Je regrette sincèrement la façon dont je me suis comporté la veille de mon départ. Ma conduite envers vous a été inadmissible, et je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dis.

Il leva les yeux de nouveau vers elle, certainement pour voir sa réaction mais son visage était impassible, elle le savait. En réalité elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, car il savait qu'il allait la blesser d'autant plus que c'était les mêmes propos tenus par sa mère, et que c'était des choses qu'Elizabeth ne supportait pas entendre à son sujet.

-Durant toutes ces semaines, vous avez eu le temps de ruminer cela, et vous devez m'en vouloir. Probablement au point de me détester mais…

-Non je ne vous déteste pas !

Cette fois c'était elle qui s'était avancée vers lui, et maintenant il n'était plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Colonel, et lui lança un faible sourire. Elle était décidée à lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait dis, incapable de rester fâchée éternellement contre lui. Et puis, il avait dit cela sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Il avait eu peur pour Marianne, et Elizabeth ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureux. Peut-être était-il plus passionné que ce que la plupart des gens pensaient finalement.

-Vraiment ? Vous auriez le droit pourtant, j'ai été…

-Je vous assure Colonel. C'est oublié.

-Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dis Miss. Elizabeth. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas comme toutes ces jeunes femmes égocentriques, qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts.

-Si vous n'avez plus aucun doute à ce sujet, il n'y a plus aucun souci.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, cette fois d'un sourire franc et radieux, ce qu'il apprécia. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle attrapa délicatement avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin des escaliers pour rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

-Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner dans la forêt bordant le domaine des Middleton.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y suis rendue quand même et vous aviez raison, c'était un endroit enchanteur. J'ai pu réaliser une magnifique peinture.

-Tant mieux. J'ai aussi appris que…

Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

-…que vous aviez rencontré John Willoughby en vous y rendant.

-Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Miss. Marianne tout à l'heure. Mrs. Dashwood l'a appris de la bouche de votre mère et l'en a informé.

-Je vois. Je ne suis pas surprise, ma mère n'a jamais été discrète.

-C'est donc vrai.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, lança Elizabeth à la fois surprise et amusée qu'il le demande ainsi. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, ensuite il s'est rendu chez les Dashwood. Vous avez dû le croiser en partant de Barton Cottage.

-En effet.

-Tout va bien ? Vous êtes étrange tout à coup.

-Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que, Willoughby et moi n'avons jamais été…

-…En très bon terme ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Je sais il me l'a dit.

-Ah bon vous en avez parlé ?

-Pas en détails. Il m'a juste dit que vous vous détestiez, depuis toujours. Et qu'un jour il me raconterait pourquoi.

-Vous avez l'intention de le revoir ?

Elizabeth s'arrêta de marcher en entendant la question du Colonel, et elle lâcha son bras.

-À vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend si l'occasion se présente ou pas. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le revoir ?

Il s'arrêta à son tour, déçu de la voir s'éloigner un peu de lui et il soupira de nouveau.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un homme fréquentable Miss. Elizabeth. Croyez moi.

-Pas fréquentable ? Il m'a parut pourtant plus que charmant quand je l'ai rencontré.

Elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, visiblement il n'appréciait pas de l'entendre dire de son pire ennemi qu'il était plus que charmant. Il avait certainement une furieuse envie de dire vraiment tout ce qu'il pensait de cet homme mais il n'en fit rien.

-Miss Elizabeth, je vous assure. Vous ne tirerez aucun intérêt à le fréquenter. Au contraire, cela ne fera que vous attirer des ennuis.

-Mais enfin pourquoi est ce que vous insistez tant pour que je ne le revois pas alors que…Oh mon Dieu !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui se tramait depuis le début. Elle lui lança un regard noir, alors que le Colonel Brandon, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre.

-C'est elle n'est ce pas ?

-Elle ?

-Miss. Marianne. C'est elle qui vous a demandé de me dire ça. De ne plus m'approcher de Willoughby. Elle a eu peur que je devienne sa rivale. C'est pour ça que vous étiez en pleine conversation dans le jardin tout à l'heure.

-Miss. Elizabeth…

-Regardez moi dans les yeux et dites moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'elle ne vous a rien demandé ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Elle avait vu juste.

-Et vous vous avez accepté de le faire. Vous avez cru que j'étais un de vos petits soldats à qui vous pouviez donner des ordres et que je resterai sans broncher, en acceptant cela ?

-Non ! Non bien sûr que non !

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas accepter une telle chose, elle était jeune, dynamique, cultivée, indépendante. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait encore plus que de renvoyer une image négative en passant pour une jeune fille égoïste, c'était bien qu'on lui dise comment mener sa vie, lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire.

Il savait qu'elle ne cautionnerait pas cela, et pourtant il avait accepté la requête de Marianne. Il se fichait totalement d'Elizabeth et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était prêt à sacrifier leur amitié naissante pour faire tout ce que la jeune Dashwood lui demandait, même si ça signifiait être malheureux. En faisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il perdait l'amitié d'Elizabeth et il laissait le champ libre à son pire ennemi de séduire la femme qu'il aimait.

-Vous avez sincèrement cru que je ne me rendrai compte de rien ? Vous m'avez cru assez idiote pour…

-C'est faux ! Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente et le plus cultivée que je connaissance.

-Non je…je ne vous crois pas.

-Je vous en prie.

-Avez vous seulement été sincère tout à l'heure en vous excusant ? Ou étais ce une ruse pour m'attendrir, afin que je sois dans de meilleurs dispositions pour accepter cette absurdité ?

-Miss. Elizabeth !

Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais elle recula, les larmes aux yeux, furieuse.

-Vous ne pouvez décemment pas croire que je me suis excusé en ayant une idée en tête. Miss. Marianne, pensant que nous étions proches, m'a demandé de vous parler dans le but de vous éloigner de Willoughby car, même si elle n'a aucun doute quant aux sentiments de ce dernier, elle a eu peur de le voir se tourner vers vous s'il voyait qu'il avait une chance de vous séduire. J'ai accepté de le faire, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mes excuses de tout à l'heure. J'étais sincère je vous assure.

-Je ne vous fais plus confiance.

Elle passa devant lui, voulant continuer son chemin pour rejoindre les autres mais il lui attrapa le bras, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas lui faire de mal, alors elle arriva à échapper à son étreinte.

-Non attendez !

-Laissez moi tranquille Colonel.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner de nouveau, cette fois il la laissa partir en la regardant, impuissant.

* * *

**Salut à mes quelques lecteurs et aux futures personnes qui passeront par ici après la publication de ce chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai énormément d'idées pour de nouvelles fics, principalement sur l'univers de Harry Potter et je pensais abandonner celle là mais bon, elle me tient quand même à cœur alors je continue. J'espère que le niveau de va pas baisser, même si c'est pas la fanfiction la plus complète et la plus riche que j'ai écrite jusque là.**

**À ceux qui continueront à lire les chapitres suivants, et bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs et même sans avoir de review et ben le fait de voir que vous continuez à lire ça motive. Et pour ceux qui vont s'arrêter là et bah je suis désolée que ça ne vous plaise pas, peut-être qu'une autre future fic vous intéressera et dans ce cas à bientôt, dans le cas contraire, bonne continuation. ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11

11.

Un matin de mi Octobre, Elizabeth était tranquillement installée chez elle en attendant avec impatience la visite de Johanna, qui avait prévu de venir passer quelques semaines dans le Devon avec ses parents, après bien entendu qu'ils aient eu l'autorisation de Mr. et Mrs. Stanford. C'est aux alentours de 9h que leur voiture fit enfin leur apparition à l'entrée du domaine, en se garant là où ils le pouvaient. En effet, durant les mois d'Hiver, les Stanford avaient toujours eu pour habitude de recevoir de nombreux membres de leurs familles du temps où ils habitaient la capitale. Maintenant qu'ils avaient déménagé, ils avaient prévu de recevoir certains d'entre eux dans le Devon afin qu'ils puissent ensuite faire le voyage tous ensemble jusqu'à Londres.

Elizabeth se précipita dans les bras de son amie à son arrivée, avant de saluer ensuite ses parents qui furent accueillis par Mr. et Mrs. Stanford. Tous avaient ensuite prévu de se rendre à Barton Park, pour déjeuner chez les Middleton sauf Elizabeth et Johanna, qui voulaient passer un petit peu de temps seules avec d'être ensuite perpétuellement encadrées par leurs parents.

-Comment ça vous ne venez pas chez les Middleton? s'exclama Mrs. Stanford, alors qu'elle retournait dans le salon avec Elizabeth et Johanna, pendant que les parents de cette dernière et Mr. Stanford organisaient le rangement de leurs bagages.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis mère, Johanna et moi nous allons au lac pour passer un petit moment ensemble. Vous savez pertinemment que c'est une tradition pour nous d'aller là-bas avant que l'Hiver n'arrive.

-Et vous pensez peut-être pouvoir échapper à un repas organisé par les Middleton ? Si vous faites ça ensuite nous ne serons plus du tout invité.

-Bien sûr que non. Ils ne feraient jamais cela ! Et j'ai déjà demandé à Sir. Middleton il y a deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, et qu'il trouvait même cela très bien que l'on passe du temps toutes les deux ensembles.

-Très bien, comme toujours, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête de toute façon.

Elizabeth allait rétorquer quelque chose mais sa mère ne lui en laissa par l'occasion et sortit rejoindre son mari et les parents de Johanna. Les deux amis quant à elle étaient sur le point de partir mais elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un homme, assez jeune, visiblement envoyé par le Colonel Brandon pour lui faire parvenir un courrier un de ses messagers certainement. Elizabeth prit la lettre dans ses mains et hésita à la déchirer.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais, s'exclama Johanna !? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle contient ?

-Non ! Je suis persuadée que le Colonel me fait ses excuses. Et je n'ai pas envie de les lire !

-Ses excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je te raconterai, c'est une longue histoire.

-Allez ouvre là. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je te connais, tu vas le regretter si tu ne las lis pas.

-Certainement pas !

-D'accord, tu ne vas peut-être pas regretter. Mais ça va te travailler toute la journée, tu ne vas pas arrêté de te demander ce qu'il avait écris !

-Oui mais…

-Dépêche toi de la lire qu'on puisse partir. Tu pourras ensuite décider si tu veux continuer à être fâchée contre lui ou non, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Sans hésiter davantage, Elizabeth finit par ouvrir la lettre et après avoir lu les premières lignes, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, bouleversée par les mots du Colonel Brandon. Il était militaire c'est vrai, mais c'était un homme également très cultivé, qui avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à la littérature, elle le savait et qui avait toujours aimé lire. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cependant qu'elle puisse être touchée à ce point par ses mots.

Plus elle lisait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Elle était tiraillée entre la volonté de vouloir se précipiter et tout lire, tout de suite et rapidement, ne supportant pas de ne pas en connaître le dénouement, et la nécessité pour elle de prendre son temps, en reprenant son souffle après chaque fin de phrase. Cette simple lettre d'excuses la troublait et l'émotionnait bien plus que toutes les lettres de prétendant qu'elle avait reçu au cours de sa vie.

Et le Colonel ne faisait pas que s'excuser, il expliquait également les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme il l'avait fais. Elizabeth compris alors que, s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas approcher Willoughby ce jour là, c'était davantage parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée même de l'imaginer en sa compagnie et non pas uniquement parce que Marianne lui en avait fait la demande.

Que s'était-il donc passé entre Willoughby et le Colonel ? D'où venait toute cette haine qu'il y avait entre eux ? Elizabeth savait pertinemment que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à ces questions, elle ne pourrait pas véritablement comprendre pourquoi il avait tenté de l'éloigner de Willoughby mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était persuadée que personne d'autres ne pourrait lui donner ces réponses à part le Colonel. Et elle ne savait pas quand il serait disposé à les donner.

-Alors? demanda finalement Johanna après de longues minutes de silence.

-Oui, c'est toi qui avais raison. Ça valait le coup de la lire.

-Oui je sais je suis la meilleure, s'exclama Johanna en plaisantant.

-Il veut savoir si j'accepte ses excuses, et si on aura l'occasion de se voir au déjeuner des Middleton. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, avoua Elizabeth en rougissant.

-Tu veux aller au déjeuner finalement ?

-Non ! Se serait beaucoup trop gênant de le voir comme ça juste après la lettre. Et puis je veux avoir ton avis sur ce qui s'est passé, je suis un peu perdue. Je vais lui écrire en lui disant que je ne serai pas au déjeuner, mais que je souhaite lui parler à un autre moment.

Après avoir rédigé une réponse simple, concise mais aussi amicale qu'elle le pouvait, elle se hâta d'aller ranger la lettre du Colonel Brandon dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre son amie à l'entrée de la maison, pour qu'elles se rendent enfin près du lac qui se trouvait entre Barton Park et la demeure des Stanford, en contre bas des deux collines où se trouvaient chacune des propriétés.

Les deux accès du lac, celui des Middleton et celui des Stanford n'étaient espacé que de quelques mètres, les deux berges étaient donc très proche l'une de l'autre. Du côté de chez les Middleton, un ponton avait même été aménagé, avec à son extrémité, deux petites embarcations. Elles étaient utilisées par Sir. Middleton, lorsqu'il voulait emmener son fils ou ses neveux à la pêche. Mais pendant longtemps, Lady Middleton avait eu peur du manque de stabilité des barques, et elle avait demandé à son mari d'emmener leur fils jusqu'à une sorte de parcelle en bois, que Sir. Middleton aimait à appeler le « radeau ».

Il s'agissait en fait d'un assemblage de planches en bois, de forme carrée, faisant à peine trois mètres sur trois. Elle trônait à plusieurs mètres de n'importe quel rivage, au milieu du lac, toujours au même emplacement grâce au point amarré en son centre. C'était idéal pour pêcher, on y accéder par barque, mais au lieu de rester sur l'embarcation, les pécheurs pouvaient s'installer sur des petites chaises confortables. Il était possible de le faire depuis le ponton sans atteindre la parcelle en bois mais il y avait alors dans ce cas moins de quiétude, car n'importe qui pouvait atteindre le ponton par les sentiers.

Elizabeth avait découvert « le radeau » il y a de nombreuses années déjà, alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais on lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait un jour obtenu l'autorisation de Sir. Middleton de pouvoir s'y rendre avec une de ses barques, quand lui même n'en faisait pas l'utilité pour la pêche – la parcelle était en effet très petite et ne pouvait pas accueillir plus de deux personnes – quand il était avec sa famille.

Car Elizabeth avait rapidement compris l'utilité d'un tel endroit, qu'elle considérait comme un véritable havre de paix. L'été même où elle en avait fais la découverte, Johanna était venue – comme chaque année – passer quelques semaines dans le Devon, et était née alors la tradition dont elle avait parlé avec sa mère plus tôt. A chaque séjour de son amie dans le comté, elle passait au moins une après midi sur le « radeau », juste toutes les deux – les premières années elles avaient été certes accompagnées d'un adulte pour éviter tout incident – pour pouvoir passer un moment ensemble.

Dans le Devon, c'était devenu le seul endroit où on pouvait discuter tranquillement sans que ce que l'on se raconte ne devienne le sujet de commérage principal le lendemain, ou parfois l'après-midi même. Cette magnifique journée était donc propice aux révélations entre les deux jeunes femmes, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient énormément de choses à se raconter. Elle étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le dos, au milieu de la parcelle en bois, les pieds et les mollets dans l'eau – un peu fraîche déjà mais pour la saison c'était normal – à rigoler et plaisante comme elles le faisaient souvent. Elles avaient tout prévu, ayant emmené avec elle leur petit panier remplis de victuailles pour le déjeuner.

Tout était parfait. La journée allait-être des plus délicieuses. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient à ce moment là.


	12. Chapitre 12

12.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé avec le Colonel Brandon ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre lors de votre séjour dans le Dorset.

-C'est vrai. C'est après que tout s'est dégradé.

-Allez raconte !

-À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Théoriquement il ne sait rien passer de vraiment très grave.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le lendemain de notre retour dans le Devon, on devait passer la matinée ensemble. Mais il a préféré se rendre au chevet de Marianne Dashwood, qui s'était blessée.

-C'était grave ?

-Non justement ! Mais c'était comme si, tous les hommes du comté s'étaient précipités pour aller voir comment elle se portait, alors qu'elle s'était à peine fouler la cheville.

-Je te l'avais dis de faire attention à ces filles ! Tu te souviens de la lettre que je t'avais envoyée? J'étais de passage dans le Devon quand elles sont venues s'installer, tout le monde était au petit soin avec elles.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, pauvres femmes, après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu. Et elles sont sympathiques, enfin surtout Elinor. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre le Colonel ce jour là, mais il m'a traité comme ma mère. Il était vraiment, insupportable ! C'est pour cela que je lui en ais voulu, et non parce qu'il est allé voir Marianne. J'ai appris peu de temps après qu'il l'aimait, tout devenait clair.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais fâchée ?

-Non. Je lui avais pardonné les propos qu'il avait tenus à mon égard. Mais le jour de notre dispute, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme près de Barton Cottage, John Willoughby.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Il habite dans le Somerset mais bien souvent dans le Devon, il a une tante à Allenham. C'était apparemment celui qui avait secouru Marianne. Elle est tombée folle amoureuse de lui depuis, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-C'est vrai ? Pauvre Colonel, il n'a vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes.

-Mais tu vois c'est ça que je ne comprends pas…Attends. Comment sais tu qu'il n'a pas de chance avec les femmes ?

Johanna ouvrit la bouche, mais sa ravisa aussitôt.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Eliza Williams? demanda Elizabeth.

-Comment as-tu appris ce nom ?

-C'est Sir. Middleton qui en a parlé la dernière fois.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que cette Eliza avait brisé le cœur du Colonel autrefois. Et que cette fois, Marianne faisait la même chose.

-Alors tu ne sais rien de l'histoire? demanda Johanna.

-Non. Mais toi visiblement tu en sais beaucoup.

-Je ne devrais pas en parler tu sais. Je connais l'histoire parce que j'ai grandit dans le Dorset, mes parents m'en ont un peu parlé.

-Alors vas-y ! Dis moi !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Elizabeth. Le Colonel risque d'être en colère si un jour il apprend que quelqu'un t'en a parlé. C'est un épisode douloureux de sa vie, c'est à lui de t'en parler je pense.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu gardes un secret sans m'en parler à moi !

-Fais moi confiance.

Elizabeth fit une moue désapprobatrice qui fit exploser de rire Johanna.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. J'avais raison ou pas pour la lettre ?

-Tu avais raison.

-Et bien crois moi, la aussi j'ai raison.

-Si tu le dis.

-En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais fâchée contre le Colonel.

-Marianna a appris que j'avais rencontré Willoughby et elle en est devenue malade. Alors le Colonel est venu me voir en m'interdisant presque de chercher à revoir Willoughby

-Mais Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Marianne lui avait demandé !

-Mais n'est-il pas amoureux de Marianne ?

-Si justement ! C'est ce qu'il y a de totalement incompréhensible. Il est amoureux de Marianne, et pourtant il accepte de s'effacer, sans se battre pour elle.

-Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix non plus. Si Marianne et ce Willoughbro...

-Willoughby

-Et ce Willoughby s'aiment, il ne peut pas faire grand chose. À sa place je m'effacerais aussi.

-Et bien moi je trouve cela horripilant. Ce manque de fougue et d'entrain c'est vraiment…

-Oh mon dieu !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es amoureuse de lui !

-QUOI ? N'importe quoi !

-Si ! Tu es tombée amoureuse du ténébreux et charismatique Colonel Brandon. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je t'assure.

-Tu es toujours là à dire qu'il est agaçant et insupportable. Mais en réalité tu l'aimes. Et tu es jalouse de Marianne Dashwood !

-C'est vrai ce que je dis sûr lui.

-Au moins il te fait ressentir quelque chose. Jusque là tu étais toujours indifférente vis a vis des hommes que tu rencontrais.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

-D'accord, très bien. Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse, pas encore, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Mais tu n'es pas insensible à son charme. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure quand tu lisais sa lettre ? Je te connais Elizabeth ! Oh tiens, on a de la visite.

Johanna venait de regarder discrètement à sa droite, vers le rivage qui donnait sur la demeure des Middleton. Plusieurs de personnes commençaient à s'approcher, visiblement le groupe avait prévu de pique niquer au bord de l'eau.

-Non non, ne te lève pas, lança-t-elle à Elizabeth. S'ils se rendent compte qu'on les as vu, ils vont vouloir qu'on les rejoigne.

-Qui est ce ?

Elizabeth regarda discrètement par dessus son ami. Ils étaient tous assez loin mais elle arrivait tout de même à distinguer les Middleton, les Dashwood, leurs parents à toutes les deux, Mrs. Jennings et…le Colonel. Il y avait également une demi douzaine de personnes que Johanna ne connaissait pas, des membres de la famille à Elizabeth de passage dans le Devon.

-Ils n'avaient pas dis qu'ils allaient déjeuner chez votre voisin, Sir Middleton? demanda Johanna.

-Si, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dis. Je suis sûre que ma mère a proposé l'idée du pique nique vu le temps radieux qu'il fait, juste pour garder un œil sur moi.

-Et cette idée a dû probablement enchanter ma mère.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux, en restant assises, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vu. Elles tournaient également le dos au ponton, il serait donc très difficile pour quiconque d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

-Et toi alors, tu ne m'as pas raconté ta relation avec le Monsieur Grant dont tu me parlais la dernière fois.

-Simplement parce qu'elle est au point mort. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis le dîner où je l'ai rencontré.

-Il n'a pas cherché à te revoir ?

-Il est toujours à Londres d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et il a de la famille dans le Nord du pays alors je ne suis pas prête de le revoir.

-Peut-être que tu en auras l'occasion cet Hiver, quand nous irons à Londres.

-Peut-être…

Un bruit ce fit-entendre derrières elles mais elle ne se retournèrent pas. Quelqu'un avait visiblement été envoyé pour venir les chercher, et la personne se trouvait sur le ponton, en train d'appeler Elizabeth.

-C'est mon cousin.

-Comment le sais-tu, il est assez loin? On n'entend pas sa voix distinctement.

-Oui mais c'est une voix d'homme, et c'est le seul dans le groupe à m'appeler Elizabeth.

-On se retourne pour voir ce qu'il veut? demanda Johanna.

-Non ! Il vient pour nous chercher, comme tu disais tout à l'heure. Ma mère, quelle plaie!

-Tu sais qu'il y a une autre barque. S'il veut venir jusqu'ici, il pourra le faire sans problème.

-Non il ne le fera pas. Il a trop peur de l'eau.

Visiblement la phobie du jeune homme lui était passée car quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avançait en ramant vers la parcelle en bois, alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient levées pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu quand je vous ai appelé ?

-Quentin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je viens vous chercher, puisque vous n'aviez pas l'air décidé à venir par vous même.

-C'est ma mère qui t'envoie ?

-Qui d'autres? dit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir peur de l'eau ?

-Tant que je suis dans la barque ça va. Et puis ta mère a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui vienne, elle ne voulait pas déranger vos amis, Sir. Middleton et le Colonel Brandon.

-Elle est vraiment impossible. Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

-Puisqu'on pique nique tous près du lac, elle a demandé à ce que vous veniez pour vous joindre à nous.

-On a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour manger et boire ici.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Vous êtes _obligées_ de revenir sur le rivage pour être avec nous. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en se levant, la corde pour attacher la barque à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non non non ne viens pas !

Mais c'était trop tard, il était monté sur la parcelle en bois à son tour.

-Sors d'ici, elle ne peut pas supporter autant de poids !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Si c'est une technique pour ne pas venir avec moi c'est loupé.

Elizabeth avait raison, ce n'était pas une ruse pour se débarrasser de son cousin. Sous le poids des trois jeunes gens, le bois commença à craquer et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une partie de la parcelle en bois s'effondra. Johanna fut la seule à rester au sec, sur la partie qui tenait toujours. Quentin lui tomba à l'eau, tout comme Elizabeth qui se blessa à la tête dans sa chute, en tapant contre un des rebords de la barque avec laquelle était venu son cousin.


	13. Chapitre 13

13.

Le Colonel Brandon venait de terminer sa correspondance, confortablement installé dans le bureau que lui prêtait Sir. Middleton, quand son messager lui apporta la réponse à la première lettre qu'il avait faite envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt, celle adressée à Elizabeth. Elle avait donc consenti à lui répondre, malgré ce qui s'était passé durant le pique nique deux semaines auparavant.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'écrire sa lettre, et encore plus avant de l'envoyer, mais Elizabeth avait clairement exprimé la volonté de ne plus le voir et de ne plus lui parler. S'excuser et surtout s'expliquer quant au comportement qui avait été le sien et qui avait conduit à leur dispute ne pouvait se faire que par courrier. Il n'avait pas espéré de réponse non plus, à vrai dire il avait même longuement envisagé le fait qu'elle ne puisse même pas ouvrir sa lettre pour la lire. Mais elle l'avait lu, et elle y avait même répondu.

La réponse était succincte, Elizabeth était vraisemblablement pressée, mais toutefois agréable à lire. La jeune femme s'excusait de ne pouvoir répondre favorablement à la demande du Colonel de s'entretenir avec elle le midi-même car elle ne serait pas présente lors du déjeuner chez les Middleton. Mais elle avait accepté de le revoir, au moins il aurait l'occasion de s'excuser de vive voix.

En sortant pour rejoindre Sir. et Lady Middleton, il vit que le temps était particulièrement radieux. Ça n'avait échappé à personne, et sur l'insistance de Mrs. Stanford – soit disant dans le but de faire découvrir la merveilleuse région du Devon a sa famille – ils décidèrent non plus de rester à Barton Park pour déjeuner, mais d'aller pique niquer près du lac, un peu plus loin.

C'est seulement en arrivant sur la berge, et en voyant Elizabeth et son amie Johanna installée plus loin, sur la parcelle en bois entourée d'eau, qu'il comprit pourquoi Mrs. Stanford avait tellement insisté. Elle voulait avoir un œil sur sa fille, comme toujours et à cet instant, il comprit un peu plus l'exaspération dont faisait parfois preuve Elizabeth en parlant de sa mère.

-Cher Quentin, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher votre cousine et son amie Johanna pour qu'elles se joignent à nous pour lé déjeuner? lança Mrs Stanford.

-Oui ma tante. Mais Elizabeth n'avait-elle pas dit vouloir passer un peu de temps avec son amie ?

-Sottise ! Elles ne vont pas rester toutes les deux là-bas alors que nous allons pique niquer ici. C'est idiot.

-Très bien. Comme vous voudrez ma tante.

Le Colonel Brandon le regarda s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'extrémité du ponton. Il tenta d'appeler Elizabeth, elle ne l'entendait pas, ou peut-être feignait de ne pas l'entendre. Il ne le saurait certainement jamais. Visiblement résolu à répondre aux attentes de sa tante, il embarqua dans la deuxième barque de Sir. Middleton et commença à ramer jusqu'à elles.

La suite se passa très vite, sa montée sur la parcelle en bois, les cris d'Elizabeth, puis le son de deux corps qui tombent à l'eau. Tout le groupe se tourna vers le lac horrifié, le Colonel lui avait déjà retiré sa veste pour entrer dans l'eau. Il était très bon nageur, il ne mettrait que quelques secondes à arriver à leur hauteur.

Il ne vit pas Quentin se battre comme un malade à la surface de l'eau, totalement apeuré, avant que Johanna ne réussisse à le ramener près du radeau en bois. Il n'entendit pas non plus cette dernière crier le nom de son amie qui n'était toujours pas remontée à la surface, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Elizabeth.

Quand il plongea à l'endroit où elle avait disparut quelques secondes plus tôt, le froid de l'eau lui transperça le visage comme s'il était piqué par des dizaines, des centaines d'aiguilles. Il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, surtout soulagé de trouver rapidement Elizabeth non loin de là – le lac n'était pas très profond à cet endroit heureusement –, inconsciente.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et s'aida du fond du lac pour se propulser et ainsi regagner la surface plus rapidement possible. Il ne perdit pas de temps et nagea jusqu'au ponton pour la faire sortir de l'eau, là où se trouvaient déjà le petit groupe, qui avait accouru après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé.

Sir. Middleton et Mr. Stanford attrapèrent Elizabeth pour la hisser hors de l'eau, et ils l'allongèrent juste à côté. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

-Elle ne respire pas! lança Mr. Stanford.

-Dieu tout puissant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Mrs. Jennings.

-Écartez-vous !

C'était le Colonel, qui était sortit de l'eau à son tour. Il s'agenouilla près d'Elizabeth et se pencha au dessus de son visage.

-Elle respire, mais difficilement.

Dans un geste sec et assuré, il la mit sur le côté et déchira son corset. Défaite de la pression sur sa poitrine, Elizabeth reprit connaissance, et recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Alors qu'elle toussait toujours, le Colonel l'attrapa délicatement par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. En voyant qu'il était trempé lui aussi, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était venu la secourir et sans réfléchir, elle se blottit contre lui, en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle passa ses bras au autour de son torse, et commença à sangloter.

-Calmez-vous Miss. Elizabeth. Vous êtes hors de danger. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Il voulait passer ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui mais ses parents s'étaient déjà approchés et il avait du renoncer à avoir plus de proximité avec elle, Elizabeth s'éloignant déjà de lui pour être prise dans les bras de ses parents, terriblement inquiets.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien? demanda Mr. Stanford.

-Vous nous avez fais une belle frayeur ! Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ?

Soudain, Elizabeth repensa aux derniers événements et se tourna vers la parcelle en bois.

-Johanna ! Et Quentin ! Est ce qu'ils…?

-Ils vont bien, rassurez-vous, lança Sir. Middleton. Votre cousin semble s'être fait une belle frayeur, mais votre amie n'est même pas tombée à l'eau.

-Quentin a peur de l'eau. C'est pour ça.

En voyant son cousin complètement tétanisé, à côté d'une Johanna qui essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, elle eut de la peine pour lui. Elle fit un signe à son amie pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, et c'est seulement après que Quentin ait trouvé le courage de remonter dans la barque que tous les deux purent regagner le ponton.

-Mon Dieu Lizzie ! Tu vas bien !?

-Oui ça va !

-Tu m'as fais une de ses frayeurs ! Tu t'es cognée en tombant à l'eau, et je ne te voyais pas remonter. Tu…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et prit Elizabeth dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais bien je t'assure.

-Vous avez pourtant une vilaine blessure à la tête Miss. Elizabeth, lança le Colonel Brandon. Vous devriez rentrer pour que le médecin vous examine.

-Après cela, nous allons tous rentrer de toute façon, s'exclama Mrs. Jennings. Tenez Colonel, votre veste.

Elle lui tendit la veste qu'il avait enlevé avant d'entrer dans l'eau, et instinctivement, il la déposa sur les épaules d'Elizabeth.

-Merci Colonel.

-Je vous en prie.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne et elle sentit ses jambes trembler, prêtes à fléchir sous son poids. L'instant d'après elle était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol, mais le Colonel la rattrapa de justesse. Elle sentit ses bras robuste la serrer avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la porter. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, elle se sentait terriblement bien.

Elle entendait tout le monde s'activer autour d'elle, elle entendait des voix s'élever, des gens parler sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le mal de crâne l'empêchait de distinguer correctement ce qu'il se passait, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à reperdre connaissance. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le Colonel, elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait s'excuser, mais elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner de plus en plus.

-Christopher, murmura-t-elle sans savoir s'il pouvait l'entendre. Je…je suis…

-Chut. Calmez-vous Miss. Elizabeth, nous avons tout le temps pour cela.

Gênée de la familiarité dont elle avait fais preuve sans le faire exprès, mais heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et surtout consciente que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu, elle sombra lentement dans l'inconscient.


	14. Chapitre 14

14.

-Comment va-t-elle? demanda le Colonel, anxieux, une fois que le médecin fut sortit de la chambre où Elizabeth se trouvait.

-Elle va bien. Heureusement que votre capacité d'action est remarquable. Elle a eu de la chance de s'en sortir sans séquelles. Si elle était restée un peu plus sous l'eau, sans oxygène, le cerveau aurait pu subir des dommages, et dans le pire des cas elle serait morte bien évidemment.

-Dieu soit loué! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

-Merci, merci infiniment Colonel, lança Mr. Stanford en lui serrant la main, les yeux humides.

-Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin.

-Est ce que…je peux la voir un instant ? Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des parents d'Elizabeth.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Mr. Stanford.

-Elle dort encore, je lui ai donné quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle était encore très affectée par ce qui est arrivé.

-Je comprends.

-Vous pourrez la voir à son réveil.

-À vrai dire, je dois me rendre dans le Dorset. Je pars ce soir même. Mais je voulais organiser une réception chez moi à la fin de la semaine. J'y ai déjà convié les Dashwood, et j'aurais aimé vous compter parmi les invités, dit-il à l'intention de Mr. et Mrs. Stanford.

-Se serait avec un grand plaisir, s'exclama Mrs. Stanford, trop heureuse de faire la connaissance de toute la haute société du Dorset.

-Très bien. Vous m'excuserez auprès de Miss. Elizabeth. J'aurais aimé la voir avant mon départ. Dites lui que nous nous entretiendrons comme convenu une fois que vous serez arrivés au Delaford.

Les parents d'Elizabeth ne dirent bien, ne sachant pas réellement à quoi il faisait allusion, et un peu surpris que le Colonel veuille absolument discuter avec leur fille. C'est donc Mrs. Jennings qui prit la parole.

-Le message lui sera transmis Colonel Brandon, n'ayez aucune crainte.

-Merci infiniment.

/

Elizabeth mit plus de trois jours à se remettre de l'incident survenu au lac. Elle avait eut de la chance que le Colonel vienne à son secours aussi rapidement mais elle avait tout de même attrapé froid. Elle se sentait toujours affaibli quand elle apprit que le Colonel donnait une réception dans son domaine du Delaford trois jours plus tard, évènement qu'elle ne voulait manquer sous aucun prétexte.

-Dépêchez vous mère, vous allez vous mettre en retard! s'exclama Elizabeth en rangeant ces dernières affaires dans sa valise.

-Hier encore vous étiez à l'agonie, et vous voilà plein d 'entrain et de fougue.

-C'est que je me suis remise totalement.

-Il y a autre chose. Vous semblez particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de vous rendre dans le Dorset.

-Vous savez très bien que je suis toujours heureuse d'aller là-bas, pour visiter Johanna.

-Bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Je suppose que cela a à voir avec la discussion que vous devez avoir avec le Colonel, lança Mr. Stanford qui venait d'apparaître sur le perron.

Les joues d'Elizabeth virèrent aux rouges mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Il est vrai que le Colonel a insisté pour que nous ayons une conversation ensemble, mais cela n'a rien à voir.

-Je pense au contraire que vous en êtes ravie.

-Bien sûr que je suis ravie.

-Et pouvons nous savoir, votre père et moi, de quoi s 'agit-il au juste ?

-Le Colonel et moi, nous nous sommes légèrement disputé. Je suppose qu'il tient à s'excuser pour les propos qu'il a tenus.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Je lui ai fais savoir que je n'avais pas aimé la façon sont il s'était comporté. Mais je ne suis plus fâchée, et après qu'il m'ait sauvé, je veux lui montrer que je ne lui en veux plus.

-C'est la première fois que vous montrez autant d'enthousiasme et de volonté à accepter les excuses d'un homme et à vouloir être en sa compagnie. Vous seriez vous éprise de ce cher Colonel Brandon? demanda Mr Stanford amusé.

-Comment ? Mais je… balbutia-Elizabeth sans savoir quoi dire.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir à son père, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas affirmer non plus qu'elle apprécier la compagnie du Colonel. Sachant d'autant plus que ce dernier était amoureux de Marianne Dashwood, et ne ressentait aucune forme d'attirance quelconque pour elle.

-Ne soyez pas idiot, mon cher, lança Mrs. Stanford.

-Et pourquoi le serais-je ? Le Colonel serait un très beau parti pour notre fille, riche, élégant, généreux, protecteur.

-Il est bien trop vieux enfin !

-Trop vieux ? Je ne trouve pas cela choquant. Il y a entre lui et Elizabeth presque autant de différence qu'entre Sir. Middleton et sa femme.

-Je ne trouve pas cela choquant non plus. Mais soyons réaliste. Elle a refusé la demande de deux jeunes hommes aux charmes et à la vigueur sans égal, deux des meilleurs partis de Londres. Elle ne risque pas de choisir un homme de plus de trente ans, et aussi insipide.

-Le Colonel n'a rien d'insipide! s'exclama Elizabeth.

Mais sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu, elle était déjà retournée dans leur maison pour vérifier que les domestiques n'oubliaient aucun de leurs bagages. Son père en revanche la regarda avec un air malicieux, et elle rougit de nouveau.

Le voyage jusqu'au Dorset le parut beaucoup plus long que la fois où elle l'avait fais, en Aout, en compagnie du Colonel. Certainement parce que l'impatience qu'elle avait ressenti à cette époque, de revoir son amie d'enfance était moins forte que celle qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, de pouvoir enfin discuter avec le Colonel.

Après l'incident du lac, elle s'était sentie tellement bien, tellement apaisée et en sécurité dans ses bras qu'elle avait pris une décision radicale. Peu lui importait qu'il soit épris de Marianne Dashwood, elle ne comptait pas renoncer à lui. Puisque la jeune femme était amoureuse de John Willoughby, elle s'emploierait à partir de ce jour à montrer le meilleur d'elle même au Colonel, pour qu'il apprenne à la connaître un peu plus, et qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. C'était un homme bien, qui souffrait de la solitude il le savait, et en voyant à quel point Elizabeth tenait à elle, ses sentiments à lui ne pourraient qu'évoluer pour qu'il l'aime enfin à son tour et la voit comme une possible épouse pour lui. Elle en était persuadée.

Il y avait déjà énormément de monde quand ils arrivèrent au domaine du Delaford. Le Colonel était là, aux pieds des escaliers extérieurs, prêt à recevoir tous ses convives. Les Stanford devaient certainement être les derniers d'ailleurs, Elizabeth avait vu par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'il y avait déjà tous les invités du Devon et des alentours, les Dashwood, Mrs Jennings, et même John Willoughby.

Il aida Mr. et Mrs. Stanford à sortir de la voiture, ainsi qu'Emma avant de tendre sa main à Elizabeth. Cette dernière lui sourit, en déposant sa main sur la sienne pour s'appuyer et descendre.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme Miss. Elizabeth.

-Merci Colonel. C'est grâce à vous.

-Je…heu…est ce que nous pouvons marcher un instant, pour discuter ?

-Maintenant? demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

-Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Ah moins que vous ne préfériez rejoindre les autres convives tout de suite. Après tout, il y en a certains que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il faisait clairement allusion à Willoughby.

-Non, dit-elle en passant son bras autour de celui du Colonel. Je préfère rester avec vous.

Il releva la tête, et en voyant son sourire radieux et ses grands yeux vert plongés dans les siens, il sourit à son tour.

-Très bien, dit-il en commençant à marcher pour l'amener à l'écart, dans une autre partie du jardin. Miss. Elizabeth, je tenais à m'excuser, pour ce que je vous ais dis. Il semblerait que j'ai des difficultés à appliquer le sens des convenances en votre présence, puisque c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai besoin de m'excuser pour mon comportement à votre égard, et je le regrette.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de nouveau Colonel. J'ai lu votre lettre, j'ai été très bouleversée et très touchée par ce qui y était écrit.

-Mais je tenais à vous le dire de vive voix.

-Vous êtes tout pardonné ne vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est vrai Miss Marianne m'a demandé de vous éloigner de son prétendant, continua-t-il, mais j'ai été heureux de le faire. Connaissant Willoughby, même si elle ne m'avait rien demandé, je serais venu vous parler en apprenant que vous aviez fais sa connaissance.

-Vous le détestez donc tellement…

-En effet.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est une rivalité qui dure depuis longtemps. Un jour je vous expliquerai, mais pour l'instant je vous demande de me faire confiance.

-Mais Marianne, vous avez accepté qu'elle le fréquente.

-Miss Marianne a fait son choix. Je ne peux pas luter contre les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui, personne ne le peut. Et, j'aime à penser que lui aussi est amoureux, et qu'il l'aime suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais vous…

Il garda le silence. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait apprendre ce que Willoughby avait fais pour mériter la haine du Colonel, ni ce qu'il était susceptible de lui faire si elle continuait de le fréquenter.

-Très bien c'est entendu, dit Elizabeth.

-Comment cela ?

-Vous me demandez de ne plus voir Willoughby, et j'accepte.

-Vous…vous acceptez ?

-Vous avez bien entendu.

-Sans connaître les raisons d'une telle demande de ma part ?

-Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait une bonne. Et qu'un jour vous alliez me la donner. Cela me suffit pour le moment. Je vous fais confiance.

Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui lui couta énormément. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, voyant qu'il était heureux de sa réaction, et cette fois, lui aussi lui lança un sourire franc et sincère, comme il en faisait rarement.

-Il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec vous Miss. Elizabeth, si vous m'y autorisez.

-Je vous écoute.

Il prit une grand respiration, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il vit un messager arriver au galop à l'entrée du Delaford. Il s'avança vers lui alors que l'homme descendait de cheval et lui remettait une missive. Son cœur se mit à battre, puis il blémit d'un seul coup alors que tous ses invités se rapprochaient de lui, à commencer par Elizabeth.

-Tout va bien Colonel? Vous êtes très pâle.

-Je dois me rendre à Londres, immédiatement.

-À Londres? s'exclama Mrs Dashwood. Mais vous venez à peine d'y revenir.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Une affaire de la plus haute importance requiert mon attention.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth, anxieux.

-Miss. Elizabeth je…

Visiblement il s'en voulait de devoir partir précipitamment, en la laissant ainsi sans qu'ils puissent discuter comme ils avaient prévu de le faire. Voyant sa détresse, et le fait qu'il s'en voulait réellement, elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui.

-Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous aurons tout le temps de continuer cette conversation.

Soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, il la remercia avant de monter sur son cheval.

-Vous avez l'air très perturbé Colonel. Soyez prudent sur la route, je vous en prie.

-Je le serais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire, et disparut en quelques secondes, en partant du Delaford au galop.


	15. Chapitre 15

15.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Colonel était partis du Delaford précipitamment, et comme Elizabeth s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Elle savait très bien que si il en avait eu le temps, il lui aurait parvenir une lettre, alors elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Elle était surtout très inquiète en pensant à ce qui l'avait poussé à partir aussi vite pour la capitale.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être dans une attente interminable. Après le départ du Colonel, Marianna avait passé l'après midi avec John Willoughby. Mais à leur retour dans le Devon, de dernier était également parti en quatrième vitesse pour Londres, sans rien donner d'autre comme explication à Marianne qu'une requête faite par sa tante qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sauf que dans son cas, ce silence ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est donc avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que les deux jeunes femmes apprirent que la semaine suivante, elles allaient être en route pour la capitale. Comme tous les ans, Elizabeth et sa famille allaient passer les fêtes de fin d'année et les premiers mois de l'année dans la capitale. Quant aux Dashwood, ils étaient gracieusement invités par Mrs Jennings, qui disposait également d'une maison dans la ville, une immense maison dans laquelle elle pourrait accueillir non sans difficultés les quatre femmes.

Les premiers jours, Marianna envoya des dizaines de lettres à Willoughby, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce fut lors d'une soirée organisée par des amis à Mrs. Jennings, que Marianna revit Willoughby, et qu'elle eut donc l'occasion de le confronter au long silence qu'avait été le sien pendant toutes ces semaines. Mrs. Jennings avait raconté le déroulement de la soirée le lendemain à Elizabeth et ses parents, comme Willoughby s'était adressé à Marianna, de façon très froide, puis les lettres et la mèche de cheveux qu'il lui avait prise qu'il lui avait retourné, sans lui donner d'explication, et en lui demandant de ne plus l'importuner, plus jamais.

-Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens s'exclama, Elizabeth, en se servant une tasse de thé fumante. Marianne et lui étaient pourtant engagés non ?

-Et bien non, c'est ce que m'a révélé Elinor hier, répondit Mrs. Jennings. Sa sœur et Willoughby n'ont jamais été officiellement engagés. Ce Willoughby a fait espéré Marianne, lui a fait croire qu'il l'aimait, mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'est tout de même étrange. Marianne n'a pas pu se faire avoir comme cela. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on ignore dans cette histoire.

-En tout cas Marianne était furieuse. Il a presque fait croire qu'elle avait inventé leur histoire de toute pièce, et que lui n'avait jamais montré aucune inclination à son égard. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais qu'ensuite il a renoncé à elle.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Elles eurent la réponse quelques jours plus tard. Après une soirée organisée pour un bal, la vérité éclata aux yeux de Marianne, qui avait jusque là crut à une mauvaise blague. Willoughby ne daignait plus lui adresser la parole, et pire encore, elle apprit qu'il était fiancé à une certaine Miss. Grey, qu'il allait épouser quelques semaines plus tard. En apprenant cela, Marianne tomba dans une profonde déprime, refusant même de se nourrir. Le lendemain du bal, les Stanford se rendirent chez Mrs Jennings pour lui montrer leur soutien, mais c'est Elinor et Mrs. Jennings qui les reçurent dans le grand salon de la demeure, Marianne ne souhaitant parler à personne, toujours enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elizabeth avait beaucoup de peine pour Marianne. Même si elles n'avaient jamais été très amies, personne ne méritait d'être traitée comme l'avait fais Willoughby à son égard. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Colonel l'avait mise en garde contre cet homme. C'est d'ailleurs le Colonel, qui fit son apparition un peu plus tard dans la matinée, qui leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

-Ah Colonel ! Merci d'être venu, lança Mrs Dashwood. Je suis désolée, Marianne refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre.

-Oui je comprends.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé. Le comportement de ce Willoughby, ce rejet, sans aucune explication.

-Je pense que je peux vous apporter quelques réponses.

-Vous ? Mais comment? demanda Elinor?

-Peut-être préférez vous que l'on s'entretienne en privé, dit-il en regardant Mrs. Jennings et les Stanford.

-Vous pouvez parler. Il n'y a que des amis ici.

-Très bien. Je sais pourquoi Willoughby a renoncé à votre sœur. A vrai dire, c'est en partie ma faute.

-Votre faute ?

-Oui. Willoughby a…Non, il faut que je remonte plus loin que cela. Avez vous entendu parlé de ma cousine, Eliza Williams ?

Elizabeth retint sa respiration. Elle allait enfin apprendre qui était cette Eliza Williams, et ce qu'elle avait fais subir au Colonel. Et certainement même savoir pourquoi il détestait Willoughby.

-Non, j'avoue ne jamais avoir entendu ce nom, répondit Elinor.

-J'étais amoureux d'elle quand j'étais plus jeune. Nous voulions nous enfuir ensemble en Écosse, mais mon père en a décidé autrement. Il l'a forcé à épouser mon frère aîné, et m'a envoyé en école militaire, puis ensuite faire mon service dans les Indes.

-Mon Dieu…

-Quand je suis revenu, mon frère venait de mourir, je devais reprendre le domaine. J'ai appris que Eliza était morte elle aussi, mais qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle sa fille, qu'elle avait prénommé également Eliza. Je me suis juré de prendre soin de son enfant, et pendant plusieurs années j'ai réussi.

Il soupira, avant de continuer son récit.

-Mais il y a un an, Eliza a disparut. Elle s'est enfuie avec Willoughby. Elle a fait, ce que j'avais prévu de faire avec sa mère plusieurs années auparavant.

-Mais…Willoughby est toujours là.

-Oui. Il a abandonné Eliza et est revenu auprès de sa tante. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais appris son aventure avec cette fille. Il est revenu, mais Eliza était toujours introuvable. Je n'ai cessé de le harceler, pour lui demander ce qu'il en avait fais, mais il n'a jamais daigné me répondre.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il détestait tant Willoughby.

-Je n'ai cependant pas abandonné les recherches, et il y a quelques semaines, j'ai retrouvé la trace. C'était le jour où on m'a fais parvenir cette lettre au Delaford, et où j'ai dû vous quitter précipitamment pour venir à Londres.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le Colonel Brandon et les autres se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, c'était Marianne qui venait de parler. Elle était finalement sortit de sa chambre.

-Miss. Marianne, lança le Colonel, l'air très triste en faisant quelques pars vers elle pour se rapprocher.

-Que lui est-il arrivé Colonel ?

-Elle a été abandonnée, par Willoughby, quelques semaines après le début de leur idylle, alors qu'elle…qu'elle était enceinte.

Marianne eut un haut le cœur, toute comme les autres femmes dans la pièce. Puis elle commença à sangloter.

-Son enfant est mort quelques semaines après la naissance. J'ai voulu ramener Eliza dans le Dorset, mais elle a refusé. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Willoughby, elle voulait l'oublier. Seulement, en retrouvant sa trace, j'ai permis que l'histoire soit révélée au grand jour. La tante de Willoughby a appris l'existence d'Eliza, et elle a ordonné à Willoughby de prendre ses responsabilités. Il a refusé. Alors elle l'a chassé de chez elle, en le déshéritant.

Marianne ne retenait plus ses larmes désormais, alors le Colonel tenta de la réconforter.

-Je pense, qu'il vous a véritablement aimé Miss. Marianne. D'ailleurs, s'il a refusé de revenir auprès d'Eliza, c'est parce qu'il voulait vous épouser, j'en suis persuadé. Seulement, une fois sans héritage, et sans argent…

-Il a décidé d'épouser une femme extrêmement riche, termina Marianne.

-Oui.

-Il m'a peut-être aimé, mais pas autant que son argent.

Cette fois elle s'effondra dans les bras du Colonel, qui l'a serra contre lui délicatement. Elizabeth eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant comme cela. Surtout qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Maintenant que Willoughby était hors course, le Colonel avait toute ses chances de regagner le cœur de Marianne. Elizabeth allait sortir du tableau.

-S'il vous plait, lança Mrs. Dashwood à l'intention de Stanford. Pourriez vous nous laisser seules? Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver autour de Marianne, en famille.

-Oui, bien entendu, dit Mr. Stanford, toujours scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je vous laisse aussi, ajouta Mrs. Jennings. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Tous sortirent les uns après les autres, Elizabeth en dernier. Elle voulait tout de même discuter avec le Colonel, mais elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion tout de suite, Elinor venait de lui demander de rester pour en savoir plus sur Eliza, ce qu'il avait accepté. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, mais il lui tournait le dos, Marianne toujours dans ses bras.


	16. Chapitre 16

16.

Quelques heures après, en fin d'après-midi, c'est sans surprise qu'Elizabeth reçu un message de la part du Colonel. Avant le bal, durant lequel tout le monde avait pu apercevoir la véritable nature de Willoughby, le Colonel lui avait envoyé une première lettre en lui disant qu'il était heureux de la savoir dans la capitale, et ils avaient organisé ensemble plusieurs sorties au théâtre et à l'opéra. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de cette lettre, il lui annonçait très certainement qu'il annulait tout pour rester aux cotés des Dashwood.

Avant même d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, Mrs. Jennings fit son entrée dans le salon.

-Mrs. Jennings. Quelle bonne surprise.

-Je suis vraiment navrée de vous imposer ma présence comme cela.

-Mais non enfin, il n'y a aucun souci.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à la maison cela me fend le cœur de voir les Dashwood faire leur valise. Sans parler de l'état de cette pauvre Miss. Marianne.

-Les Dashwood quitte Londres? demanda Mrs. Stanford.

-Oui. Elles ne veulent pas assister à d'autres cocktails et bals, et prendre le risque de croiser Willoughby, ce que je peux comprendre.

-C'est très compréhensible.

-Et en ne pouvant pas assister aux événements mondains, elles n'ont aucun intérêt à rester ici. Elles seront aussi bien dans le Devon, et c'est ce qu'elles veulent faire. Le Colonel les ramène demain à la première heure.

C'était donc cela, sa lettre. Le Colonel lui envoyait un message pour annuler tous leurs projets dans la capitale. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle la déchira et jeta les morceaux dans le feu de cheminée qu'il y avait juste à côté.

-Elizabeth, mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de jeter la lettre du Colonel comme cela, sans la lire? s'exclama Mrs. Stanford.

-Inutile de perdre du temps à la lire. Le Colonel et moi avions quelques projets culturels dans la capitale, mais s'il repart demain pour le Devon, sa lettre était pour tout annuler et s'excuser.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Quand une personne prend le temps de nous écrire, la moindre des politesses et de lire cette lettre, même si on y répond pas.

Elizabeth le savait bien, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lire de nouvelles excuses de sa part. D'autant plus qu'il renonçait une fois encore à passer du temps avec elle pour s'occuper de Marianne. Cette fois elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'arriver à la séduire un jour. Mrs. Jennings avait certainement vu son air triste, sans en comprendre cependant toutes les causes car elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir au Colonel Miss. Elizabeth. Tout le monde sait qu'il est très friand des sorties culturelles, surtout au théâtre. Mais s'il annule c'est qu'il n'a pas le choix. Mrs. Dashwood ne peut compter sur personne d'autre pour les ramener, tout le monde reste dans la capitale pour l'Hiver. Et puis, je ne pense pas que lui même veuille rester ici, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc? demanda Mrs. Stanford.

-Et bien, vous vous souvenez d'Eliza Williams dont il parlait l'autre jour, celle qui a eut un enfant avec Willoughby et qui a été abandonnée ?

-Oui.

-Quand le Colonel l'a retrouvé elle était dans un sale état, aussi miséreux que l'état dans lequel était sa mère peu de temps avant que Brandon ne revienne des Indes. Et bien elle n'a pas survécu à cet état, à cause de la dépression et du manque de nourriture.

-Seigneur !

-Oui ! Pauvre Colonel. Il n'avait déjà rien pu faire pour son premier amour, et voilà que la fille de cette dernière périt presque dans les même conditions, meurtrie et abandonnée par son pire ennemi. Brandon doit être fou de rage, Willoughby a intérêt à bien se cacher. Je pense qu'ils se seraient déjà affrontés si la même chose était arrivé à Marianne.

-C'est vrai que le Colonel est amoureux d'elle. Il avait renoncé à la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle aimait Willoughby. Maintenant que ce dernier l'a abandonné…

-Il va pouvoir ouvrir son cœur. Oui, s'exclama Mrs. Jennings avec enthousiasme. Pour l'instant Marianne est encore affaiblit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle verra bientôt dans le Colonel, toutes les qualités qu'elle recherche chez un homme.

Elizabeth se leva brusquement, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle retenait ses sanglots et ses larmes, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

-Mais enfin Elizabeth, qu'est ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Excusez moi, mais toute cette histoire, ce comportement ignoble de Willoughby, ça me donne des hauts le cœur. J'aimerais aller prendre un peu l'air avant le dîner.

-Entendu, allez-y, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle courut presque hors du salon avant de se rendre dans le petit jardin de leur maison. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, et que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle fondit en larmes.

/

Deux mois plus tard, Elizabeth était dans l'une des voitures des parents de Johanna, confortablement installée avec son amie alors que Mr. et Mrs. White faisaient le voyage de la capitale jusqu'au Devon dans une deuxième voiture qui les précédaient. Ses parents ainsi que sa petite sœur Emma avaient quitté la capitale depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Elizabeth quant à elle avait eut l'autorisation de rester plus longtemps pour profiter de la ville et être raccompagnée par les parents de Johanna.

Elle avait été extrêmement reconnaissance que son père accepte sa requête, déjà parce que cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec son amie et avec sa grande sœur. Mais également parce que, après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait voulu repousser au maximum le moment où elle reverrait le Colonel Brandon.

-Ca va aller tu penses? demanda Johanna.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du moment où tu te retrouveras devant le Colonel.

-Très bien oui. Ca va je suis passée à autre chose maintenant.

-Alors là je ne te crois pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me soutenir un petit peu ? Cela fait deux mois que Marianne a été rejetée par Willoughby. Depuis le temps, elle doit déjà être fiancée au colonel, peut-être même déjà mariée et enceinte.

-Ta mère t'aurait prévenu quand même.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle a horreur des ragots. Sauf quand ça me concerne bien évidemment.

-En parlant de ragots, qui te concerne, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle sait pour…

-Oh arrête s'il te plait. Rien que d'en parler ça me donne des frissons.

-Très bien comme tu voudras. Moi je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà au courant.

-Mais non ! Mr. Smith a dit qu'il serait particulièrement discret à ce sujet. Et je ne l'ai raconté à personne d'autre à part toi.

-On verra. Mais moi je te dis, ces choses là se savent, et les rumeurs ça va vite.

Un éclair transperça le ciel, alors que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le toit de la voiture. Un orage avait explosé alors qu'ils entraient dans le comté du Devon, il y avait beaucoup de vent et des averses qui n'en finissaient plus. Quand enfin ils atteignirent Barton Park, Elizabeth fit ses au revoir à Johanna, puis à ses parents de loin et elle monta les escaliers du perron aussi rapidement que possible.

Elle n'était restée que quelques secondes dehors mais elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, le ruban de son chignon s'était envolé, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés et tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Quelques mèches rebelles étaient collées sur son visage à cause de la pluie, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention plus que cela, devant elle se tenait le Colonel Brandon. Il arrivait visiblement du grand salon de la demeure et se rendait dans les étages. En la voyant arrivée, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Le regard qu'il avait était remplit d'une profonde tristesse et également d'amertume.


	17. Chapitre 17

17.

-Bonsoir Colonel Brandon, lança-t-elle de la façon la plus neutre possible.

Elle avait redouté cette confrontation pendant des semaines, croyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à aligner deux mots en sa présence. Mais finalement, ces deux mois passés loin de lui avaient eut raison de sa tristesse et de ses sentiments naissant pour le Colonel. Bien sûr elle était toujours un peu triste, mais elle avait toujours remercié d'avoir pris le caractère de son père, et aujourd'hui, ce côté logique et rationnel l'avait aidé à surmonter son chagrin amoureux.

Elle savait pertinemment que le Colonel aimait Marianne, qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Deux choix s'étaient alors offerts à elle au moment où Willoughby avait rejeté Marianne, laissant le champ libre à son ennemi. Se morfondre en continuant à penser au Colonel et à cet amour perdu, ou bien renoncer à lui définitivement, tourner la page et avancer. Au prix de gros efforts, de nombreuses nuits de déprime et surtout grâce à l'aide de son amie Johanna, elle était parvenue à surmonter cela.

Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, et qu'elle arrivait à lui parler sans trembler, et sans fondre en larmes surtout, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi.

-Miss. Elizabeth…Bonsoir.

Elle avait oublié à quel point sa voix était grave, profonde. Elle avait toujours était réconfortante, et pourtant cette voix, elle trahissait une certaine animosité. Qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal pour qu'il ressente cela en la voyant ? Après tout c'était lui qui avait quitté Londres précipitamment, lui qui avait annulé tous leurs projets, lui qui l'avait laissé seule une fois encore.

Elle décida de ne pas y faire plus attention que cela. Elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie, surtout seule avec lui, se sentant encore un peu fragile. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir non plus comme cela.

-Comment se porte Miss. Marianne ?

C'était la seule question qui lui était venue. Après tout, c'était ce qui avait du alimenter toutes les conversations ces dernières semaines, l'état de santé de Marianne après leur retour de Londres. Et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la capitale, en lui envoyant une simple lettre pour s'excuser. Lettre qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais lu.

-Fort mal à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration depuis son retour de la capitale. Elle a été profondément meurtrie par les agissements de Willoughby. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre.

-Je suis vraiment navrée de l'apprendre.

-J'allais lui rendre visite justement. Il semblerait qu'elle n'accepte d'avaler que quelques petites choses quand c'est moi qui vais lui demander. Peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait vraiment le culot de lui demander de l'accompagner pour aller voir sa bien aimée. Que cherchait-il à faire ? L'humilier devant Marianne et les autres ? Lui demander de tenir la chandelle pendant qu'il prenait soin de la femme qu'il aimait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui lança un regard noir. Il parut surpris par cette réaction, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais c'est elle qui prit la parole en premier.

-Non merci. Je vous laisse entre vous, s'exclama-t-elle froidement avant de prendre la direction du salon.

-Miss. Elizabeth. Pardonnez moi si j'ai dis quelque chose qui vous a offensé, ce n'était nullement mon intention…

-Oui vous avez été offensant! s'écria-t-elle.

-Vous avez raison, compte tenu de la situation, il était déplacé de ma part de vous demander de m'accompagner.

-Exactement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Miss. Elizabeth, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle tourna les talons également, et se rendit dans le salon où se trouvait Sir. Middleton et tous ses convives. Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par tout le monde, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de l'état dans lequel elle était.

-Mais enfin, les White ne vous ont-t-ils pas conduite jusqu'au perron ?

-Si ils l'ont fais. L'averse est tellement forte qu'en montant à peine les escaliers extérieurs, j'étais trempée.

-Venez mon enfant, lança Mrs. Jennings. Approchez vous du feu et mettez ça, ajouta-t-elle en tendant à Elizabeth une couverture.

Elizabeth la mit sur ses épaules, puis alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

-Alors, cette fin de séjour à Londres ?

-C'était fantastique, s'exclama Elizabeth. La dernière pièce des McLaggen est tout simplement sublime, elle n'a reçu que des éloges de la part des plus grands critiques de la ville. Et la rénovation de l'Opéra ! Vous auriez dû voir cela ! Ils l'ont rouvert au public il y a trois semaines, c'était tout simplement somptueux.

-Je vois que vous avez passé de bon moments.

-Extraordinaires. Oh et, Karen vous fais parvenir cette lettre également. Je suis déjà au courant de ce qu'elle contient, mais elle m'a fais promettre de ne rien dire.

Elizabeth sortit une lettre un peu froissée de sa poche, qu'elle avait visiblement gardé sur elle depuis un moment et elle l'a tendit à sa mère. Mrs. Stanford éclata de joie après avoir lu les premières lignes, puis elle se tourna vers son mari.

-Un enfant ! Elle attend son deuxième enfant. Nous allons être grands-parents pour la deuxième fois !

-Splendide! s'exclama Mr. Stanford. Si la deuxième est aussi adorable que la petite Margaret, nous seront comblés, et Karen et son mari aussi.

-J'espère que se sera un petit garçon.

-Ne commencez pas ma chère !

Mrs. Stanford ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son mari, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth, qui tendait les mains vers les flammes pour les réchauffer.

-Et vous Elizabeth, n'avez vous donc pas une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer également ?

-Comment cela?

-N'y-a-t-il pas eu un autre événement important donc vous aimeriez nous faire par ?

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, voyant où sa mère voulait en venir. Pire encore, en voyant les sourires angéliques et les yeux pétillants des Middleton, des Dashwood et surtout de Mrs. Jennings, elle sut instantanément que tout le monde était au courant.

-C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous au courant ! Mais qui vous l'a dis ?

-Lady Ashton, qui est la femme d'un cousin au troisième degré de Mr. Smith, qui lui a parlé de la demande en mariage qu'il avait faite à votre attention.

-C'est pas vrai, s'éclaffa Elizabeth. Il avait promis de resté discret…C'était d'ailleurs dans son propre intérêt.

-C'est donc vrai, lança Mrs. Stanford ! Vous êtes fiancée à Mr. Henry Smith ?

-Non, je ne suis pas fiancée.

-Mais vous disiez…

-Mr. Smith m'a fait sa demande et j'ai refusé.

-Vous avez…commença Mrs. Stanford atterrée…

-Oui, j'ai refusé. Il m'avais dit qu'il resterait discret, je lui ai dis que c'était dans son propre intérêt, ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir un refus à une telle demande. Visiblement il se moquait de ce que pouvait dire les gens. Il en a parlé à son cousin, sachant très bien que la nouvelle se rependrait. Et cela dans l'unique but de me mettre mal à l'aise pour que j'accepte.

-Comment ça que vous acceptiez? demanda Mrs. Jennings, très déçue de ne pas pouvoir célébrer un nouveau mariage. Puisque vous avez refusé…

-Après mon refus, Mr. Smith a insisté sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à cette réponse négative, et qu'il ne renoncerait pas tant que je n'aurai pas accepté.

La mère d'Elizabeth se leva alors d'un bon, furieuse, et s'approcha d'Elizabeth l'air menaçant.

-Parfait, la prochaine fois qu'il refera sa demande, vous accepterez.

-Jamais! protesta Elizabeth.

-Et pourquoi donc ? C'est un des meilleurs partis de Londres. Il est jeune, beau, riche, cultivé, il connaît toutes les grandes familles du pays, il a héritage qui s'élève à des dizaines de milliers de livres. Et visiblement il vous aime au point de ne jamais renoncer à vous.

-Mr. Smith ne m'aime pas. Il a annoncé clairement que s'il m'a demandé en mariage, c'est seulement parce qu'il a besoin d'une épouse pour pouvoir toucher l'argent de son héritage, dont sa mère lui interdit l'accès tant qu'il n'est pas marié. Et il a ajouté qu'il m'avait choisi uniquement parce que je représentais le choix le plus _logique _et le plus _avantageux_, et surtout que cette union était la seule chose qui m'empêcherait de finir vieille fille.

-Charmant, lança Mrs. Jennings.

-Il n'a pas tord! s'exclama quant à elle Mrs. Stanford.

-Mère…

-Vous allez épouser cet homme.

-Non je ne l'aime pas !

-L'amour est une notion bien trop surfaite. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis.

-Non !

-Assez! lança Mr. Stanford. Arrêtez donc de la pousser à bout comme cela, dit-il à l'intention de sa femme. Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant, en vous disant que jamais nous ne forcerions la main à aucune de nos filles quant à leurs engagements.

-Elizabeth va avoir 20 ans, et c'est la troisième union qu'elle refuse. Elle a eu de la chance qu'un homme comme Mr. Smith fasse sa demande. Bientôt, plus personne ne voudra d'elle et elle termina seule.

Elizabeth voulu rétorquer qu'elle préférait rester seule plutôt que d'épouser un homme par convenance, mais son père lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter.


	18. Chapitre 18

18.

Le lendemain matin, le Colonel se réveilla aux aurors. Il passé une nuit horrible, en pensant à Elizabeth et à ses récentes fiançailles que lui avait annoncé Mrs. Stanford quelques jours plus tôt. Tout le monde avait semblé ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, sauf peut-être Mr. Stanford qui était resté un peu plus réservé face à cette annonce. Il avait même lancé un petit regard au Colonel, qu'il n'avait pas compris, s'était-il rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Elizabeth ?

Non c'était impossible ! Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et avait tout fais pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Même les fois où ils s'étaient rapprochés, même le jour où il l'avait secouru et qu'elle s'était collée à lui en murmurant son prénom à son oreille…même cette fois là il n'avait pas fléchi. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Annoncer publiquement qu'il l'aimait l'aurait tourné en ridicule car Elizabeth ne pouvait ressentir la même chose, et pire encore elle aurait pu se sentir offensée, à cause de leur différence d'âge. Elle se serait certainement sentie offensée oui…

La question ne se posait pas de toute façon. Même s'il n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé de lui avouer ses sentiments et de la demander en mariage, jusqu'à maintenant ça avait toujours été une possibilité malgré tout. Mais puisqu'elle était fiancée, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il soit heureux. Et le Colonel le savait.

Il était encore très tôt, tout le monde devait encore dormir mais tant pis, il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre dans le salon. La tempête semblait s'être calmée, et même si le ciel était toujours remplit de nuage, il ne pleuvait plus. En descendant les escaliers principaux, il pensait être seul, en marchant, perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix le ramena à la réalité.

-Brandon, cher ami. Vous êtes déjà debout.

C'était Sir. Middleton, habillé toujours en robe de chambre, tenant dans ses bras plusieurs livres, il se rendait visiblement dans le petit salon, là où il entassait tous ces trésors des Indes.

-Oui. Pardonnez moi je vous ai dérangé.

-Pas le moins du monde, j'étais debout depuis un moment. Vous avez une mine affreuse vous savez ?

-Oui je…j'ai très mal dormi, admit le Colonel en baissant les yeux.

-Venez donc avec moi ! J'ai fais apporté du café.

Le Colonel releva la tête et vit son ami lui lançait un grand sourire. Ne pouvait pas refuser son invitation, et nécessitant une bonne dose de caféine pour se réveiller, il le suivit.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui vous a donc tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit ?

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça. Ce n'est pas…

-Cher ami si nous sommes là, c'est précisément pour que nous en parlions ! À vrai dire, je pense déjà savoir ce qui vous tracasse.

-Vous le savez ?

-Du moins, je m'en doute fortement. Il faut dire que c'est assez flagrant, et je dois vous avouer que ça n'a pas échappé à grand monde.

-Comment cela? s'exclama le Colonel en devenant blême.

-Vous savez, un homme qui est amoureux à l'impression de rester discret, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Même si vous avez l'impression de ne pas le montrer, ces signes sont flagrants, sauf bien entendu pour son auteur et pour la personne vers qui vont ses sentiments.

-Alors vous…vous savez…Et vous dites que tous les autres sont au courant également?

-Oui. Et je dois vous avouer que ça nous fait beaucoup de peine de vous voir dans cet état. Vous êtes un homme bien Brandon, et vous méritez d'être heureux.

-Merci.

-Ne vous en faites pas, aussi vite qu'elle sera remise, Miss. Marianne se rendra rapidement compte que Willoughby n'était qu'un bon à rien, et elle verra à quel point vous êtes extraordinaire.

Le Colonel s'étrangla avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il toussa longuement avant de se tourner vers son ami, ahurit.

-Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous ?

-Et bien, de votre inclination pour Miss. Marianne.

-Mais non enfin ! Je n'aime pas Miss. Marianne !

-Mais…vous disiez…c'est ce que vous venez de dire.

-Absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle. C'est Elizabeth que j'aime !

Ca lui avait échappé, mais quelque part, le fait de le dire à haute voix le soulageait. D'autant plus qu'il y avait eu un énorme mal entendu entre eux, il était hors de question que cela perdure.

-Miss. Elizabeth…Stanford ?

-Oui c'est ce que je disais, Miss. Elizabeth, ajouta le Colonel, conscient d'avoir parlé d'elle de façon trop familière.

-Mais…non ! Vous êtes tellement gêné depuis le jour où vous avez rencontré Miss. Marianne.

-Je vous signale que j'ai rencontré Miss. Elizabeth le même jour, au même moment.

-Mais, vous n'avez cessé d'avoir de charmantes attentions envers Miss. Marianne. Tout le monde a cru…

-Vous aviez tous tord. Miss. Marianne est…J'ai la même affection envers Miss. Marianne ou Miss. Dashwood que celle qu'un frère aurait envers ses sœurs. C'est dans ma nature de vouloir aider les gens dans le besoin, se sont vos cousines et j'ai été touché par leur histoire. Rien de plus.

-Alors, vous n'avez jamais été amoureux de Miss. Marianne ?

-Mais bien sûr que non c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! J'ai peut-être eu plus d'attention envers Miss. Marianne, mais c'était uniquement parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle, et de ce rapprochement avec Willoughby. Et j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. Regardez où tout cela l'a mené ! Comment avez-vous pu croire cela ? Je n'ai jamais montré quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu laisser penser que je l'aimais !

-J'ai pensé…nous avons tous pensé que, compte tenu des sentiments de Miss. Marianne pour Willoughby, et de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, du moins nous le pensions à l'époque, en tant que gentleman vous aviez décidé de vous effacer pour les laisser vivre leur histoire.

-C'est incompréhensible enfin ! Et vous dites que tout le monde a pensé ça !? Ca veut dire que Miss. Marianne l'a pensé, que Mrs. Dashwood aussi et…

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-Et que Miss. Elizabeth l'a pensé également.

-Il semblerait en effet…

-Quel idiot. J'aurais dû lui dire depuis le début ce que je ressentais, il n'y aurait eu aucun quiproquo.

-Vous pouvez encore le faire !

-Non c'est trop tard. Elle est fiancée à ce Smith…

-Henry Smith ? Mais non elle a refusé ses avances.

-Quoi ?

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, elle n'était pas fiancée ? Mais pourtant…

-Oui, elle nous l'a dit hier soir. Vous n'étiez pas là ?

-Non je…j'étais monté voir comment se portait Miss. Marianne. Alors, elle a refusé ?

-Oui ! Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, vous devez parler à Miss. Elizabeth.

-Non! s'exclama soudain le Colonel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fiancée ne change rien en réalité. Je n'ai aucune chance de la voir m'aimer un jour. J'ai 35 ans, elle n'en a même pas 20.

-Et alors ? J'ai la quarantaine, et ma femme n'a que 27 ans. Nous avions presque la même différence âge que vous et Elizabeth quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous avez vu Miss. Elizabeth. Elles est jeune, spontanée, dynamique, passionnée. Et moi, je suis…tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

-Vous la voyez avec un homme jeune et frivole comme Willoughby ?

-Mon dieu non. J'avoue avoir été soulagé de voir qu'il s'était épris de Marianne Dashwood. Même si elle même mérite mieux, Miss Marianne semblait l'aimer passionnément et à l'époque je pensais aussi que c'était réciproque, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Je n'aurai en revanche jamais pu supporter de voir Elizabeth à son bras.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous mon cher ami ? Qu'attendez vous donc pour être heureux ? Vous voulez revivre la même tragédie qu'avec votre cousine Eliza et voir un jour Miss. Elizabeth en épouser un autre sous vos yeux ?

-Non. En quittant Eliza, j'ai été dévasté, et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Mais cette fois c'est différent, c'est encore pire. Ce que je ressens pour Elizabeth…Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, ce sont des sentiments bien plus forts que ceux que j'ai eu pour ma cousine. Si je perds Elizabeth je…je ne m'en remettrais jamais. J'ai cru mourir en apprenant ses soit disant fiançailles avec Mr. Smith. Mais je n'arrivais pas y croire. Si un jour je dois la voir au bras d'un autre homme, si je dois assister à son mariage, la voir enceinte d'un autre je…je…je n'y survivrai pas.

Sa discussion avec Sir. Middleton venait de lui faire réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager la vie sans Elizabeth. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, la seule personne capable de le rendre heureux. Il ne pouvait pas garder ses sentiments pour lui, sous prétextes qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté, ou peur de l'offenser. C'était un homme bien, il s'était toujours parfaitement comporté avec elle, et elle avait semblé apprécier les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au moins autant que lui. Pourquoi devrait-elle être offensée ? C'était idiot.

Il devait tenter sa chance. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, s'il n'allait pas la voir pour lui parler, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Ces trois hommes qui lui avaient fais leurs demandes, pourquoi donc ne serait-il pas aussi courageux qu'eux ? Et si elle disait non également à sa demande, il se jurait de passer le reste de sa vie à essayer de la persuader que c'était un homme digne d'elle.


	19. Chapitre 19

19.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler avec Elizabeth, l'aube venait à peine de se lever, à part le Colonel et Sir. Middleton, tout le monde était encore en train de dormir. Brandon n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre une heure plus convenable pour faire sa déclaration, mais il ne supportait pas cette attente et ne cessait de tourner en rond.

-Vous allez me rendre malade à force de déambuler comme cela, lança Sir. Middleton.

-Excusez-moi, je suis un peu nerveux.

-Venez, allons faire un tour dehors. Ça vous changera les idées, et ça me fera du bien aussi.

-Entendu.

Ils se vêtirent chaudement, et décidèrent même de prendre leur fusil avec eux pour aller chasser du gibier. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le Colonel, pour qu'il cesse de penser à Elizabeth l'espace d'un instant. Quand ils rentrèrent à Barton Park, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Une fois apprêté correctement, ils descendirent tous les deux dans la salle où étaient pris les repas, tous les autres étaient déjà à table, et le déjeuner allait être servit. Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner qu'il réussit à approcher Elizabeth, un peu à l'écart, et elle consentit à le suivre à l'extérieur, sur le balcon qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière.

-Vous êtes très pâle, est ce que tout va bien? demanda Elizabeth.

-Oui je…tout va bien, merci Miss. Elizabeth.

À vrai dire il était terriblement anxieux, et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle était là, devant lui, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens, il sentait son cœur battre, et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tentant à tout prix de garder son calme, il était sur le point de se lancer quand il fut interrompu par un domestique, qui lui annonça que Mrs. Dashwood le cherchait.

-Pas maintenant, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé, lança le Colonel sur un ton sec.

Le domestique s'éloigna, après s'être excusé.

-Décidemment le destin semble toujours vouloir nous séparer, dit-il pour plaisanter.

-Les Dashwood plus que le destin je dirais, ajouta Elizabeth en faisant une moue de déception.

-Comment cela ?

-Non rien, je suis désolée. Après tout c'est normal, vous avez juré secours et protection a cette famille alors... Et vous êtes épris de Marianne, alors maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Willoughby, vous avez le champ libre.

- Non Miss. Elizabeth je…Justement je voulais vous parlez à propos de cela…

-Vous avez l'air vraiment surpris c'est étrange. Pourtant ça n'a échappé à personne, je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je…

-Ah Colonel, vous voilà enfin ! C'est une catastrophe !

C'était Mrs. Dashwood qui venait de faire son apparition, visiblement elle avait été informée par le domestique qu'il se trouvait ici.

-Qui y-a-t-il Mrs. Dashwood? demanda-t-il entre ses dents en se tournant vers elle, visiblement de plus en plus irrité à force d'être interrompu.

-C'est Marianne. Elle…elle a disparu !

-Comment ?

-Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Elle s'est enfuie, je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Et avec ce temps, un orage va éclater de nouveau j'en suis sûre.

-Calmez vous Mrs. Dashwood, elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

-Je vous en prie retrouvez là.

Conscient que Marianne était encore affaiblit, et qu'elle pouvait être fragilisée en sortant par un temps pareil, il consenti à l'aider à la retrouver. Il soupira et se tourna vers Elizabeth, pour s'excuser une fois de plus auprès d'elle. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait fais faux bon et où il avait du s'excuser par la suite. Visiblement c'était la fois de trop, tourné vers Mrs. Dashwood, il ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner puis finalement disparaître, elle n'était plus devant lui.

Le cœur meurtrit, il la chercha du regard, mais il n'y avait plus personne dehors, elle avait du rentrer par une autre porte en entendant Mrs. Dashwood arriver et lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver Marianne. Le regard du Colonel se posa de nouveau sur la femme inquiète, il n'avais pas d'autre choix, elle comptait sur lui pour retrouver sa fille.

Après une bonne demi heure de recherche, Il retrouva Marianne plus loin, à la limite de Barton Park, sur la colline surplombant la demeure des Middleton, depuis laquelle on pouvait voir l'Allenham, là où habitait la tante de Willoughby et où se trouvait ce dernier actuellement. Il ignorait combien de temps elle était restée là, mais l'orage était réapparut, les averses avaient repris de plus belles et elle était complètement trempée. Il lui parla, tenta de la raisonner mais elle avait le regard vide, elle ne semblait pas en mesure de bouger. Il la prit donc dans ses bras pour la ramener à la demeure des Middleton, et il y arriva au prix de gros efforts, le chemin était très escarpé à cause du passage pour descendre la colline.

Complètement trempé lui aussi, et les bras douloureux à cause du poids qu'il avait du soulever pendant un moment, il sourit à Mrs. Dashwood qui le remerciait pour lui avoir ramené sa fille. Marianne n'était pourtant pas sortie d'affaire, elle avait certainement dû attraper froid, et elle était toujours sur le choc de la trahison de Willoughby.

Sir. Middleton arriva à ses côtés pour lui poser une serviette chaude sur les épaules et lui donner un bon verre de whisky, ce qu'il apprécia grandement.

-Comment diable-a-t-elle appris que l'on voyait l'Allenham de la colline? s 'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

-Nous en avons parlé hier, vous vous souvenez ? Elle a dû nous entendre et a décidé de s'y rendre.

-Pauvre enfant.

Le Colonel attira Sir. Middleton un peu à l'écart pour resté discret, son ami avait un regard grave et triste en même temps.

-Où est Elizabeth ? Et ses parents ? Je ne les ai pas vu.

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux.

-Par ce temps ? Mais…

-Oui. Ils n'habitent pas loin, et les averses ont commencé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Il faut que je vois Elizabeth absolument.

-Lui avez-vous fais votre déclaration? demanda Sir. Middleton.

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'allais le faire mais…

-Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dis, mais ça ne lui a pas plus. Elle a précisé qu'elle ne voulait plus vous parler, ni vous voir, jamais.

-Mais…

-Je pense que vous devriez respecter sa volonté.

-Jamais je ne pourrais…

Middleton s'approcha de son ami, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, en voyant à quel point il était dévasté.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.


	20. Chapitre 20

20.

-Colonel, mangez quelque chose, je vous en prie, lança Lady Middleton.

-Merci Lady Middleton, cela semble délicieux, mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Mais ça fait presque trois jours que vous n'avez rien mangé. John, s'il vous plaît, faite quelque chose.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse ? C'est un grand garçon, je ne vais tout de même pas le forcer à manger. C'est un militaire de haut rang, un colonel de l'armée britannique.

-Vous êtes vraiment…

-N'en voulez pas à Sir. Middleton s'il vous plaît. Je vous assure que tout va bien, je n'ai juste pas d'appétit pour l'instant.

Il avait beau dire qu'il allait bien, il savait très bien que Lady Middleton ne le croyait pas. Et on pouvait la comprendre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elizabeth et ses parents avaient quitté Barton Cottage, et Brandon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler. Il s'était présenté chaque jour chez eux, mais elle avait visiblement donné des instruction claires aux domestiques et surtout à son père, qui bien qu'ayant l'air désolé pour le Colonel, refusait de lui donnait accès à leur demeure pour voir Elizabeth.

Il avait accepté de prendre ses lettres pour les transmettre à la jeune femme, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse, il était même sûr qu'elle ne les avait pas ouverte. Il ne savait pas comment régler la situation, c'est ce qui le rendait malade, et ce qui lui coupait l'appétit depuis plusieurs jours.

Désormais, Sir. Middleton n'était plus le seul au courant de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth. Il en avait bien sûr parlé avec sa femme, Lady Middleton, et la mère de cette dernière, Mrs. Jennings qui avait semblé enchantée par la nouvelle, car cela lui avait toujours fais de la peine de penser que le Colonel souffrait de l'ignorance de Marianne. Mais c'était avant d'apprendre qu'Elizabeth refusait de lui parler, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle partage un jour les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Mrs. Dashwood était également au courant, il le savait, Lady Middleton lui en avait parlé. Il ignorait cependant si elle en avait discuté avec Marianne. Mais le principal c'est que elle soit au courant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté persistante entre eux. Marianna ne devait certainement pas avoir envie de s'encombrer avec les sentiments du Colonel à l'égard d'une femme qu'elle connaissait peu, surtout après son échec amoureux avec Willoughby. Elle semblait cependant beaucoup plus enjouée ces derniers temps, reprenant peu à peu goût à la vie.

L'après-midi, le Colonel était encore enfermé dans son bureau, à faire sa correspondance, quand Mrs Jennings fit son apparition dans le salon, où se trouvait Sir. et Lady Middleton.

-Mère, que faites vous ici ? Je pensais que vous deviez passer le week-end chez les Anderson.

-Je sais, mais il fallait absolument que je vienne, après avoir appris une nouvelle importante.

-N'en avez-vous pas marre de tous ces ragots et commérages perpétuelles sur les gens du Devon, de la capital et d'ailleurs.

-Arrêtez donc de faire votre rabat joie. Vous prétendez toujours ne pas vous intéresser à ces choses là, mais en réalité, vous êtes bien contente que je vous informe de tout ce qui se passe.

-N'importe quoi ! Cela ne nous intéresse pas, ni moi, ni mon mari. N'est ce pas John ?

-Et bien…

-C'est à propos d'une demande en mariage! s 'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

-Une demande en mariage?! répéta Sir. Middleton. Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! De qui s'agit-il ?

-D'Elizabeth Stanford ! Et de ce Mr. Smith !

-Henry Smith ? Mais cette histoire est terminée. Même s'il a dit ne pas vouloir abandonner, une personne de son rang doit être bloquée à Londres à cette époque.

-Faux ! J'ai appris justement de Mrs. Anderson, dont la fille est mariée au cousin de ce Mr. Smith qu'il est parti de Londres il y a trois jours, pour ce rendre dans le Devon.

-Il y a trois jours ? Mais il doit être arrivé alors, lança Sir. Middleton.

-Oui. Et à votre avis, où va-t-il se rendre en premier? demande Mrs. Jennings d'un air malicieux.

-Chez Elizabeth…

Elle se tourna, tout comme le couple Middleton, c'était Brandon qui venait de parler. Il était sur le pas de la porte, il avait visiblement tout entendu.

-Colonel…J'ignorais que vous étiez là…

-Il vient pour refaire sa demande ?

-D'après mon ami, oui. Et il semblerait qu'il ait des arguments de taille pour la faire fléchir.

-Sans parler de la pression de sa mère, lança Lady Middleton.

-Il va essayer de l'avoir à l'usure, ajouta finalement Sir. Middleton. Vous n'allez pas laissez faire ça, n'est ce pas cher ami ?

Il lui sourit, alors que Mrs. Jennings et Lady Middleton restaient sans voix, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'allusion de Sir. Middleton. Conscient que cette fois Elizabeth pourrait accepter, par dépit et qu'il pouvait ainsi la perdre définitivement, le Colonel se précipita dehors pour faire seller son cheval. Heureusement, la tempête était terminée, il faisait un temps merveilleux. Au galop, il ne mit que quelques minutes pour atteindre le domaine des Stanford, son cœur se serra quand il vit une voiture attelée sur le perron, Smith était déjà là.

Sans hésiter, il sauta de son cheval alors que Mr. Stanford faisait son apparition sur le perron de la bâtisse, en haut des marches de l'escalier que le Colonel avait commencé à monter quatre à quatre.

-Colonel Brandon, mais enfin qu'est ce que…

-Pardonnez moi Mr. Stanford. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous portez préjudice, à vous, à votre fille ou à votre famille, mais je ne peux pas laissez faire cela.

-Mais…

-Laissez moi passer, s'il vous plait.

Il lui demandait mais il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre trop de temps. Si Elizabeth disait oui, se serait trop tard. Et si son père ne daignait pas le laisser passer, il emploierait la force.

-Elizabeth a été claire, elle ne veut pas vous voir.

-Elizabeth a dit ça car elle ignore tout des sentiments que j'ai pour elle.

-Vous l'aimez ?

Mr. Stanford semblait surpris, et regarda le Colonel dans les yeux pour voir s'il était sincère. Mais après tout, quel intérêt aurait-il a venir ici pour empêcher la demander de Smith s'il n'était pas lui même amoureux d'Elizabeth? Il n'avait rien à perdre à le laisser passer, au pire c'est lui qui se ridiculiserait. Et au moins, ce mariage serait empêchait, il n'aimait pas ce Smith et il savait qu'Elizabeth ne l'aimait pas non plus, si elle acceptait c'était seulement suite à la pression de sa mère. Il avait peur qu'elle flanche finalement.

Il ne s'interposa pas davantage et laissa passer le Colonel.

-Ils sont dans le grand salon.

Brandon lui sourit, heureux de voir qu'il était de son côté et il se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de se précipiter dans le salon, en faisant presque exploser la porte en l'ouvrant. Elizabeth était près de la fenêtre à quelques mètres de là, et elle sursauta devant son entrée fracassante. Smith était devant elle, déjà à genoux, sa main tendue en tenant celle d'Elizabeth.

-Colonel Brandon? demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

-Miss. Elizabeth, je vous en prie ! N'acceptez pas, lança-t-il, s'en savoir si elle avait déjà dit oui ou non.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous fichez ici !? Vous ne voyez pas que je fais ma demande !

Parfait, elle n'avait pas encore répondu !

-Je vous en prie, répéta-t-il en ne quittant pas Elizabeth des yeux.

-Miss. Elizabeth, je commence à perdre patience. Donnez moi votre réponse tout de suite, vous n'aurez jamais d'autres options aussi intéressante que celle que je vous propose.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici? demanda Elizabeth, toujours tournée vers le Colonel.

Elle était donc disposée à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant de répondre à Smith. C'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

-Elizabeth, dit-il en avançant vers elle, ne faisant pas attention à la familiarité dont il faisait preuve. Ecoutez moi par pitié, je vous assure qu'il y a eu méprise. Je sais que, comme les autres, vous avez cru que j'étais amoureux de Miss Marianne, mais c'est faux. C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire l'autre jour, avant que nous soyons interrompus par Mrs. Dashwood.

-Vous n'aimez pas Miss. Marianne ?

-Non, souffla-t-il, se rapprochant un peu plus jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, et elle frissonna sous sa caresse. C'est vous que j'aime Elizabeth. Je vous ai aimé, à l'instant même où je vous ai vu.

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux, Elizabeth était sous le choc.

-Comment osez vous lui dire cela alors que je viens de faire ma demande! Miss. Elizabeth, Quelle est votre réponse ?

-Acceptez de m'écouter je vous en supplie. Je peux tout vous expliquer. Vous voulez bien ?

-Non.

Le Colonel retira sa main de sa joue, la gorge serrée, une boule au fond de son estomac. Jusqu'au bout il y avait cru, jusqu'au bout il avait espéré qu'il arriverait à la convaincre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ici, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle, pas en étant si près du but.


	21. Chapitre 21

21.

-Vous avez entendu, _Colonel _! Alors fichez le camp, lança Smith !

Brandon baissa les yeux, ne pouvant décemment pas croire qu'Elizabeth le rejetait ainsi alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle attrapa sa main et quand il releva la tête, elle lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers Smith.

-C'est à vous que je m'adressais Mr. Smith.

-Comment ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Mon non était la réponse à votre question. Comme la première fois, je refuse de devenir votre femme.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote ! Jamais vous n'aurez de meilleure opportunité !

-Je ne veux pas d'une simple _bonne opportunité_. Je veux être heureuse. Et pour cela, épouser l'homme que j'aime semble convenir parfaitement !

Fulminant, fou de rage, il consentit à sortir du salon pour partir de la demeure des Stanford. Elizabeth ne le revit plus jamais. Elle se tourna vers le Colonel, heureusement de l'avoir vu apparaître si soudainement.

-Christopher !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et il l'enlaça avant de la serrer doucement contre lui.

-Elizabeth ! Vous n'imaginez pas la frayeur que j'ai eu en apprenant qu'il était arrivé dans le Devon, et qu'il comptait refaire sa demande. Cette fois j'ai vraiment cru que…que vous alliez accepter.

-Je dois avouer que c'était une possibilité, j'étais en pleine réflexion quand vous êtes entré. Si vous n'étiez pas apparu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le repousser une deuxième fois. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu !

-Moi aussi. Et je suis content que votre père m'ait laissé passé. Je n'aurais pas aimé m'en prendre à lui, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Mon…mon père vous a laissé passer? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant quand je lui ais dis que vous aimez.

-Il…c'est parce qu'il savait…C'était le seul à savoir que je vous aimais aussi.

-Alors c'est vrai, vous ne disiez pas cela pour vous débarrasser de Smith ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je vous aime Christopher ! Je vous aime tellement dit-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui. J'ai cru que vous étiez amoureux de Marianne. J'étais persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance face à elle. Et j'ai cru mourir en vous voyant la prendre dans vos bras la dernière fois à Londres.

-Je vous demande pardon. Pardon de n'avoir rien vu. Pardon de ne pas vous avoir montré mes sentiments. Si j'avais su ce que vous ressentiez pour moi, je n'aurai pas hésité un seul instant. Si j'ai pris Miss. Marianne dans mes bras simplement pour la réconforter, parce qu'elle le demandait mais à ce moment j'aurais tout donné pour vous serrez vous contre moi. Comme maintenant.

Elizabeth pleurait maintenant dans ses bras et il la serra un peu plus pour la réconforter. Quand ses sanglots cessèrent, elle fit un pas en arrière pour le voir un peu mieux.

-Mais…pourtant...toutes ces fois où vous étiez si serviable avec Miss. Marianne. Et cette colère contre Willoughby, j'ai crû que c'était parce que vous ne supportiez pas de les voir ensemble.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Je ne ressens rien pour Miss. Marianne, si ce n'est, une affection que je pourrais avoir pour une sœur. Je me suis inquiétais pour elle en apprenant qu'elle s'était éprise de Willoughby, en pensant à la disparition d'Eliza. Mais ce n'était en rien de la jalousie.

-Alors, vous n'avez jamais…

-Non, dit-il en lui souriant. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle. C'est vous que j'aime, depuis le tout premier jour. Elizabeth,c 'est vous qui hantez chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes rêves. Vous que je désire plus que tout. C'est vous que je veux avoir à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours, et personne d'autre.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa finalement, d'un baiser léger et très doux au début, puis beaucoup plus appuyé et langoureux ensuite, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait imaginé cela des dizaines de fois, mais maintenant qu'il goûtait véritablement à ses lèvres, c'était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Alors qu'il lui montrait, tout l'amour et toute la passion qu'il avait en lui depuis des mois à travers son baiser, il l'entendit gémir de plaisir et s'éloigna finalement lui aussi avant de perdre complètement la tête, en reprenant son souffle.

-Pourquoi n'avez pas fais cela plus tôt ! J'ai tellement souffert en pensant que vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi!

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'étais persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance, à cause de la différence d'âge. Et aussi parce que, vous êtes tellement merveilleuse, pleine de vie, dynamique. Et je sais que je suis souvent très sérieux et insipide.

-Non Christopher. Vous n'avez rien d'insipide dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Vous venez d'ailleurs de me le prouver avec ce baiser.

Elle déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser sulfureux, priant l'un l'autre que ni le père, ni la mère d'Elizabeth ne fassent leur apparition à ce moment.

-C'est vrai je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. Mais j'ai tellement souffert par le passé, je pense que je n'aurai pas pu m'en remettre si vous m'aviez rejeté.

-Vous n'avez plus à vous en faire pour cela désormais.

-En effet, dit-il en lui souriant. Mais je ne comprends pas, l'autre soir, vous disiez me trouver offensant quand je vous ai demandé de m'accompagner pour aller voir Miss. Marianne. Je pensais que c'était, parce que vous étiez fiancée à Smith et que vous trouviez cela déplacé de vous retrouver seule avec moi l'espace d'un instant.

-Non bien sûr que non ! J'étais en colère parce que je pensais que vous étiez amoureux d'elle. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne avec vous, et que je sois à côté de vous, alors que vous alliez vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment là.

-Jamais je n'aurai pu vous faire subir une telle chose, même si j'avais été amoureux d'elle.

-Je sais c'est idiot.

-Je vous promets que vous ne ressentirez plus jamais cela. Elizabeth, vous serez toujours ma priorité. À partir de maintenant, rien n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux que vous. Mais je compte bien évidemment faire cela dans les formes.

Il attrapa sa main à son tour, et mit à genoux à terre.

-Miss. Elizabeth, me feriez vous l'immense honneur, de devenir ma femme ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais un sourire rayonnant était dessiné sur son visage alors que les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre derrière elle en illuminant tout la pièce

-Oui ! Bien sûr, j'accepte s 'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne se relève et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Mr. et Mrs. Stanford pour faire leur apparition à l'entrée de la pièce. La mère d'Elizabeth rayonnait, heureuse de voir enfin sa fille fiancée, et son père avait l'air également ravi.

-Mr. Stanford, lança Christopher en le voyant apparaître.

-Tout va bien Colonel. Je vous ai laissé passer tout à l'heure, vous autorisant ainsi à empêcher la demande en mariage d'un autre. Je pense que cela vaut largement comme autorisation pour que vous épousiez ma fille. Si elle veut de vous comme mari, bien entendu.

Il le remercia en la souriant, Elizabeth était aux anges.

-Oui, c'est lui que je veux comme mari. Et personne d'autre.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, de façon plus retenue que les deux premières fois maintenant que les parents d'Elizabeth les regardaient mais peu lui importait, ils auraient tout le temps pour laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions.


	22. Chapitre 22

22.

Le lendemain, Christopher se rendit chez les Dashwood. Il n'était cependant pas le premier invité à leur rendre visite, Edward Ferrars était déjà sur les lieux, il venait de faire sa demande en mariage à Elinor, qui avait accepté.

-Toutes mes félicitations Miss. Dashwood, lança Christopher. Je suis content que Mr. Ferrars ait fait sa demande, vous méritez sincèrement ce bonheur.

-Merci Colonel, c'est très gentil à vous. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux en effet.

-Il semblerait que ce soit la journée propice aux bonnes nouvelles, en partie concernant les fiançailles.

-Comment cela? demandèrent en cœur, Miss et Miss. Dashwood.

-J'ai fais ma demande à Elizabeth hier après-midi, et elle a accepté de devenir ma femme.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est fantastique !

-Toutes mes félicitions Colonel !

-Merci. C'était très inattendu, je n'imaginais pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse dire oui, et pourtant.

-Vous aussi vous méritez d'être heureux. Je suis content que cela ce soit arrangé entre vous. Et Miss. Elizabeth est une fille formidable.

-Merci beaucoup Miss. Dashwood.

-Félicitations Colonel.

C'était Marianne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, en lui faisait un faible sourire quand il se tourna vers lui. Il était un peu gêné d'étaler tout son bonheur ainsi, alors que elle avait vécu des moments difficiles, en en rajoutant qui plus est après les fiançailles de sa sœur, mais il avait tenu à partager cela absolument avec elles.

-Merci Miss. Marianne. Vous êtes toutes bien entendu conviées au mariage qui aura lieu dans le Dorset cet été, à une date qui n'est pas encore fixée.

-Se serait avec grand plaisir Colonel, lança Mrs. Dashwood.

-Je vous tiendrais informées en temps voulu. Je dois y aller maintenant, Sir. Middleton m'attend avant notre départ pour le Delaford.

-Oui bien entendu ! Au revoir Colonel.

-À bientôt.

Les quatre Dashwood étaient invitées au mariage, mais elles ne se présentèrent jamais à la cérémonie. Cela blessa profondément le Colonel, qui avait toujours pris soin d'elles, depuis qu'il les connaissait, mais à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur Elizabeth, vêtue de sa robe de mariée, les Dashwood disparurent de ses pensées. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Plusieurs mois après la cérémonie, Elizabeth et Christopher étaient de passage dans le Devon, et logeaient chez Sir. Middleton. Les parents d'Elizabeth et sa petite sœur étaient de voyage à Londres, et le couple ne voulait pas rester seul dans la grande demeure des Stanford. Un après-midi, Mrs. Dashwood se présenta à Barton Park, elle avait le teint pâle, les joues creusaient et les traits tirés, Christopher eut même du mal à la reconnaître. Il la salua froidement mais Elizabeth lui prit le bras en le caressant doucement pour l'inciter à être plus aimable.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mrs. Brandon, le Colonel a le droit de m'en vouloir, après notre absence à votre mariage.

-Il aura tout le droit de vous en vouloir Mrs Dashwood, une fois qu'il vous aura laissé l'occasion de vous expliquer au sujet de cette absence. N'est ce pas Christopher ?

-Oui…dit-il en lui souriant, tu as raison.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, nous avions prévu de nous rendre à la cérémonie. Mais cela est tombé en même temps que…en même temps que…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et fondit en larmes. Sir. Middleton l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'amena jusqu'au salon pour la faire asseoir sur un fauteuil moelleux.

-Pardonnez moi, dit-elle avant de se moucher. Je ne sais même pas si je dois vous en parler. C'est tellement honteux.

-Mrs. Dashwood, enfin, s'exclama Sir. Middleton. Vous savez bien que vous êtes comme en famille ici, vous pouvez tout nous dire.

-Très bien. Le jour de la cérémonie de votre mariage dit-elle en se tournant vers Christopher et Elizabeth, Marianna a accouché. C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas venues.

-Accoucher? demanda Christopher. Mais…de qui…

-Elle était enceinte de Willoughby !

Elizabeth se plaqua la main sur la bouche, Christopher et Sir. Middleton étaient horrifiés.

-Mais comment…quand…

-Le jour du repas que vous aviez organisé au Delaford, quand vous êtes partis précipitamment pour Londres. Marianna et Willoughby ont passé l'après-midi ensemble, et il l'a mise enceinte.

-Quelle horreur! lança Lady Middleton.

-C'est une honte je sais.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute Mrs. Dashwood.

-Mais Marianne est ma fille. Je devais la protéger. En apprenant sa grossesse, elle avait retrouvé le goût à la vie. Durant les derniers mois, nous l'avons amené chez Elinor et Edward, pour qu'elle se cache. Personne ne devait apprendre cette grossesse. Marianne elle, ne mesurait pas les conséquences. Elle était heureuse, elle portait l'enfant de Willoughby. Je crois qu'elle a cru, que peut-être, ça le ferait revenir. C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas venues.

-Je comprends.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous aurions pu nous rendre le Dorset après l'accouchement, mais le bébé est mort né. Alors Marianne est tombée dans une profonde dépression.

-Le sort semble vouloir s'acharner sur cette pauvre enfant, lança Mrs. Jennings.

-Je crois…je crois qu'après cela Marianna a perdu la tête. Elinor la ramène à Barton Cottage, elles sont déjà en route avec Edward, je pense qu'elles arriveront demain. Je voulais demandais si elles pouvaient venir ici, et si vous pouviez faire examiner Marianna par votre médecin.

-Mais oui, bien entendu! s'exclama Sir. Middleton. Nous ferons envoyer un messager pour les prévenir.

Mrs. Dashwood resta dormir à Barton Park le soir, pour être sur place directement quand Marianne et Elinor arriveraient le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était apaisée et dormirai bien. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Elizabeth. Elle avait l'air particulièrement anxieuse, et caresser frénétiquement son ventre qui avait énormément grossit, signe qu'elle ne tarderait pas à accoucher. Et son état n'échappa pas à Christopher.

-Tout va bien mon amour ? Tu sembles perturbée par quelque chose.

-C'est à propos de Marianne.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas restée ici quand elle viendra. Elle a perdu le grand amour de sa vie, et ensuite elle a accouché d'un enfant mort né, qui était le fruit de son union avec Willoughby. Se ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée d'apparaître devant elle enceinte.

-Elizabeth, je pense que Marianne peut faire la part des choses. Perdre un enfant est horrible, mais cela arrive, et c'est une douleur qui guérit avec le temps. Le fait qu'il y ait des femmes enceintes autour d'elle ne changera rien, ni en bien, ni en mal.

-Mais Mrs. Dashwood disait elle même qu'elle pensait que Marianne était instable psychologiquement.

-Mrs. Dashwood semble assez fragilisée elle même. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Tu vas bientôt accouchée, même si la maison de tes parents n'est pas loin, je ne veux pas te faire courir de risque en prenant la route alors que nous sommes parfaitement installés ici. Tout ira bien, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je te fais confiance.

Les inquiétudes d'Elizabeth étaient cependant fondées. Le soir même de l'arrivée de Marianne et d'Elinor, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de se préparer pour aller au lit, Elizabeth entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Christopher qui venait la rejoindre, elle pivota lentement en faisant un grand sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement, c'était Marianne qui se tenait devant elle.

-Miss. Marianne ? Que faites vous ici ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien, et se contenta de la dévisager, avant de poser son regard sur son ventre rond.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi j'ai perdu mon bébé.

-Je sais Marianne, lança Elizabeth, alors que la jeune femme s'approchait d'elle dangereusement. Mais je n'y suis pour rien.

-Est ce que tu as essayé de me piquer Willoughby ? C'est son enfant que tu as dans ton ventre ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est l'enfant le Christopher ! Nous sommes mariés tous les deux, votre mère et Elinor ont du vous le dire.

-Je suis sûre que c'est l'enfant de Willoughby. Et si je n'ai pas pu en avoir un, toi non plus !

Visiblement ça ne servait à rien de la raisonner, elle avait perdu la tête, et se focalisait sur sa grossesse. Elle avait le visage vitreux, totalement vide de toute expression, et quand elle sortit un couteau de sa poche, Elizabeth paniqua.

-Christopher, cria-t-elle ! CHRISTOPHER !

Marianne bougea la lame une première fois, puis une deuxième vert le ventre d'Elizabeth, en la ratant une nouvelle fois. Elle avait tellement peur pour son bébé que la troisième fois, elle tenta de lui prendre le couteau des mains mais elle fut touchée à l'épaule et s'écroula sur le sol.

-Pitié Marianne, ne faites pas ça.

N'écoutant pas ce qu'elle disait, elle brandit le couteau pour le planter dans le ventre d'Elizabeth qui se recroquevilla. Une main puissante attrapa cependant le poignet de Marianne pour lui faire lâcher le couteau, avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, et une deuxième l'attrapa par l'épaule, c'était Christopher. Il agrippa Marianne violemment et la propulsa de toutes ses forces quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'écrasa de tous son poids sur la commode, alors qu'il se penchait vers Elizabeth, tandis que les autres arrivaient.

-Dieu du ciel ! Elizabeth ! Tu n'as rien ça va ?

Sans rien dire elle se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Je t'en supplie, réponds moi !

-Je n'ai rien, tu es arrivé juste à temps. Elle a voulu s'en prendre au bébé en tentant de me poignarder dans le ventre. Elle a cru que je portais l'enfant de Willoughby, elle est complètement folle !

Fou de rage, il se releva, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien, et se précipita vers Marianne. Sir. Middleton s'interposa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Marianne.

-Brandon, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie !

-Elle a agressé ma femme et mon bébé !

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais par pitié calmez-vous. S'en prendre à elle ne rimera à rien, ça ne fera que vous attirer des ennuis. Restez près d'Elizabeth, elle a besoin de vous.

-Je veux qu'elle quitte cette maison ! Sur le champ !

-Christopher !

C'était Elizabeth qui venait de l'appeler, et il passa de la colère à l'inquiétude en se tournant vers elle, elle avait sa main posée sur son ventre.

-Christopher, le bébé !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais qu'elle ne t'avait pas touché ?

-C'est le cas. Mais…

-Le stress! lança Mrs. Jennings. Le stress l'a fait réagir. Il faut vous allongez Elizabeth et ne plus bouger.

Christopher lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers le lit et Elizabeth s'arrêta.

-Non! Je ne veux pas rester dans cette chambre ! S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

-D'accord.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva délicatement pour l'emmener dans une chambre voisine, inquiet pour elle et le bébé. Ils firent venir le médecin de la famille Middleton, et les quelques minutes qu'il passa à l'examiner furent les plus longues de toute sa vie.

/

Christopher était installé dans son bureau, en train de rédiger une lettre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. À quelques mètres de là, Elizabeth dormait profondément, et il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de repos, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle ouvrit cependant un œil, à l'instant même où il mettait le point final à son message, et elle le rejoignit près de son fauteuil. Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, son ventre était plat, elle avait retrouvé la silhouette qu'elle avait quand il s'était rencontré.

Un peu plus loin, dans un couffin, dormait un magnifique bébé né quelques mois plus tôt, un peu prématurément suite à la nuit à Barton Park, mais néanmoins en parfaite santé. Le petit garçon ressemblait énormément à Christopher, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, mais il avait hérité des magnifiques yeux de sa mère.

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire avant de poser son regard sur la lettre qu'il venait d'achever.

-Ça y'est tu l'as terminé ?

-Oui. Enfin. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à trouver les mots justes. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y être parvenu.

-Peu importe ce que tu écriras mon amour, tu n'arriveras pas à apaiser toute sa peine.

-Oui je sais.

La lettre qu'il venait d'écrire était adressée à Mrs. Dashwood, en réponse à celle qu'elle lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant. Dans cette lettre, elle annonçait le décès de Marianne , qui avait finit par perdre la tête complètement, avant de refuser de s'alimenter jusqu'à dépérir. Cela lui avait fais de la peine, surtout pour Elinor car il l'avait toujours apprécié et il savait qu'elle était très proche de sa sœur. Mais peu importait l'attention qu'il avait pu avoir à l'égard de Marianne, tout cela avait disparut la nuit où elle s'en était prise à Elizabeth et à leur bébé.

-À quoi penses-tu? demanda Elizabeth, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il lui sourit avant de se lever, et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant langoureusement. Quittant difficilement ses lèvres, il s'écarta néanmoins et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je pensais, que j'avais énormément de chance, que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi, et de vous avoir, toi et notre fils, à mes côtés. J'étais persuadé que j'allais finir ma vie seul, sans personne à aimer, et personne qui m'aimerait, mais grâce à toi je suis heureux. Mais je me dis que, parfois la vie, l'amour, le bonheur, se jouent à pas grand chose. J'aurais pu passer à côté de tout cela et rien que d'y penser, ça me fait un peu peur.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre maintenant ! C'est vrai qu'on a eu des moments difficiles, et toi et moi on aurait pu ne jamais se rencontrer, et faire notre vie de notre côté. Mais aujourd'hui on est ensemble, on a un fils magnifique, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui je sais. Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de se focaliser sur le passé, en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

-Exactement.

-Je t'aime Elizabeth.

-Je t'aime aussi Christopher.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné, comme il le faisait si souvent maintenant, en se promettant de ne jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre.


End file.
